Bringer of Darkness - TRADUÇÃO PT-BR
by ClarissaW
Summary: É um século após Crepúsculo. Bella foi transformada em um vampiro pelos Cullen's e agora trabalha para os Volturi. Jasper, o Bringer of Darkness, é o vampiro mais temido no mundo. Ele comandou as guerras no sul, após a morte de Maria, antes de seguir seu próprio caminho. O que acontece quando Bella é enviada para capturá-lo? Ela vai conseguir, e o que acontecerá caso ela consiga?
1. Chapter 1

**N/T:** Olá! Eu sou Clarissa e estou traduzindo essa fanfic maravilhosa que foi escrita pela incrível DodgerHolden!

Como eu disse essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original vocês podem encontrar nesse link: s/11053610/1/Bringer-of-Darkness

Quem vai responder os reviews de vocês, com muito amor e carinho, será eu! Mas caso alguém queira que a própria escritora responda o review é só especificar isso no comentário que eu vou fazer isso chegar na mão dela e depois de volta pra vocês!

Eu também vou traduzir as notas do autor. Então quando vocês virem **N/A** significa que foi a autora que escreveu essa nota na fic original. E quando estiver escrito **N/T **, como no inicio dessa nota,significa que quem está escrevendo sou eu!

**N/A: **Bella e Edward são só amigos e não são companheiros, ela também não é La Tua Cantante dele. Alice nunca procurou por Jasper mas ela faz parte dos Cullen's. Charlotte está MORTA. A dinâmica dos Volturi e como eles agem está diferente, então pode esquecer sobre quase tudo que você sabe sobre eles. Athenodora 'ATHENA' é a companheira de todos os três lideres. Se mais alguma coisa mudar eu vou avisar nas notas futuras. Divirtam-se!

**Par: **DARKSPER/BADASS-BELLA

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo não me pertence. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Isabella, querida, como está o nosso prisioneiro?" Aro perguntou enquanto eu passava por ele.

"Está bem, descansando." Eu disse enquanto parava de frente para ele.

"Garrett Garrison era um dos primeiros da lista. Estou orgulhoso de você."

"Obrigado, senhor."

"Com esta conquista eu acho que está na hora outra vez." Aro disse.

Outra vez? Oh, é claro.

"Aro, você precisa aprender que não pode pegar um fantasma."

"Eu sei que eu não posso," Aro disse sorrindo para mim, "mas sei que você pode. O Bringer of Darkness*, eu o quero morto ou aqui em Volterra, mas prefiro que seja morto. Ele tem feito um inferno em nosso mundo por dois séculos, Isabella. Todos os que nós enviamos antes de você foram mortos."

"Então essa é uma missão suicida. Obrigada!"

"Isabella, você sabe que eu não me importo com o seu sarcasmo," Aro disse severamente.

"Que seja. Você não é meu chefe. Eu estou aqui porque eu quero, Aro. Teste-me e eu vou embora. E comigo vão o meu escudo e as minhas...relações vampíricas."

"Nós ainda precisamos criar um cargo pra você."

"Já estou aqui por metade de um século e eu gosto de Chefe das Relações Vampíricas."

"Bom, desde que você esteja feliz, Isabella. Vá encontrar Marcus, ele irá lhe dar o arquivo sobre o Bringer of Darkness."

"O arquivo mudou desde a ultima vez que eu o li?" Eu perguntei.

"Mas é claro. Agora está preenchido com todos os crimes dos quais ele é suspeito atualmente."

"Ele? Você sabe mesmo se é um homem?"

"Sim, nós sabemos sobre isso, Isabella. Nós temos sua descrição física. Bom, é uma descrição, não tenho certeza do quão exata ela é."

"E você não têm nem mesmo seu nome, o que seu poder é, quem seus associados são, e se ele tem um clã ou não. Basicamente, você não tem nada."

"Isabella, você vai pegar esse caso ou não?" A paciência de Aro comigo estava quase acabando.

"Não existe qualquer outro nome na lista?" Eu perguntei. Com certeza havia outros. "E James e Victoria?"

"Foram mortos quando você estava de férias com os Cullen."

"Dez anos atrás? Como eu não fiquei sabendo sobre isso?"

"Isabella, você não presta atenção em nada."

"Ok, e Stefan e Vladimir?"

"Não são seu problema. Isabella, só existe o Bringer of Darkness. Garrett era o único o outro vampiro da lista e você o capturou ontem. Se dê os parabéns e siga em frente, a não ser que… Você está com medo dele?"

"Você sabe que eu não sinto medo. Tudo bem, eu vou fazer isso, mas só até que um outro nome apareça. Eu não vou gastar meus anos perseguindo um fantasma."

"Sua servidão é apreciada, Isabella. Eu preciso ir. Athena está me chamando."

"Eu não sou sua serva, Aro."

"É só uma palavra, Isabella."

Eu observei Aro sair. Ele é um vampiro estranho, mas isso é o que acontece quando alguém é tão velho quanto ele.

Eu me voluntariei para entrar na guarda mais ou menos há cinquenta anos. Eu tinha sido transformada em uma vampira pelos Cullen's porque eu descobri seus segredos. Eu não me importei por ter que me transformar, eu sempre senti como se eu estivesse destinada a ser mais do que humana.

A vida como vampira era boa, eu me ajustei bem com eles, mas ainda não parecia certo. Eu levei uma década para falar sobre como eu me sentia, e Carlisle sugeriu que eu entrasse para os Volturi porque isso foi o que ele fez e, segundo ele, foi uma experiência incrível. Eu aproveitei a oportunidade porque eu também queria mudar minha dieta e eu achei que seria mais fácil de que eles aceitassem essa mudança se pensassem que eu a fiz porque eu fazia parte dos Volturi.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, não era hora para ficar relembrando. Eu precisava encontrar Marcus e começar a ler o arquivo do Bringer of Darkness. Eu ainda não podia acreditar que eles tinham tão pouca informação no vampiro mais procurado da história. Bringer of Darkness era um título, não um nome. Eu me perguntava se ele ainda usava seu nome ou se todos o chamavam de Bringer of Darkness? Espero que não. Talvez ele não tenha nenhuma companhia. Eu nunca tinha tido tão pouca informação em um vampiro tão conhecido quanto este. Seria um desafio e, honestamente, eu não gosto de trabalhar tanto assim.

Eu bati na porta do escritório de Marcus antes de entrar.

"Bella, veio buscar 'o arquivo'?" ele perguntou.

"Por que você faz isso soar tão misterioso?" Eu questionei enquanto pegava o arquivo e escolhia uma poltrona. Eu o abri e estava quase todo em branco. Exatamente o que eu esperava. "Isso precisa ser uma pegadinha." Eu murmurei.

"Ah, então você só está aqui por causa de Aro." Marcus disse.

"Aparentemente não há mais ninguém na lista exceto esse cara."

"Isso é verdade. Você é muito eficiente, Bella, você devia tirar umas ferias."

"Por que? Eu fiz tirei férias não tem muito tempo."

"Uma década é bastante tempo." Marcus deu uma risada. "Você é casada com o seu trabalho e esse nem é o seu trabalho. Você precisa sair e encontrar seu companheiro."

"Meu companheiro? Eu perguntei.

"Existe alguém para todos nós, Bella, mesmo você."

"Eu não sei quem iria me querer, eu sou muito fodida."

"Então eu aposto que seu companheiro também será bastante fodido. Agora, me deixe em paz, tenho muito trabalho para fazer." disse ele, me mandando sair da sala.

"É sempre um prazer, Marcus." Eu fechei o arquivo e me levantei.

"Vá e faça deste mundo um lugar melhor, Bella."

"Claro, claro," eu disse ignorando o que ele falou.

Eu sai de seu escritório e me dirigi para o pátio. Precisava de ar fresco. Eu pulei sobre o muro de trás e fui para uma clareira. Isso me fez lembrar do filho da puta do Edward, eu não podia ver uma clareira sem pensar nele. Peguei meu celular e digitei seu número.

"Bella, é você?" Edward perguntou dramaticamente. "Você não está morta ainda?"

"Muito engraçado, Ed, mas não. Eu ainda estou viva."

"Que pena! Então, quando você esta vindo para casa?"

"Eu não sei, mas eu estarei indo para os Estados Unidos em uma missão."

"Carlisle e Esme irão querer ver você," disse.

"E você vai contar para eles que eu estarei no mesmo país que vocês, não é?"

"É claro."

"Eu te odeio, Edward."

"Não me odeia nada. Eu te dei esta vida maravilhosa."

"Tecnicamente foi Carlisle quem me deu essa vida. Olha, eu preciso começar essa nova missão, mas como está sua companheira?"

"Tanya está bem. Eu ainda não entendo porque você não gosta dela, Bella. Tanya é a melhor."

"Eu não não desgosto dela."

"Uau, o que foi isso? "Uma negativa tripla ou foi uma positiva?" Nem eu sei o que foi isso. "Você vai ver Tanya quando você vier nos ver?"

"Não. Porque eu não vou ir ver você."

"Bella, não seja malvada. Venha nos ver ou nossa amizade já era," disse dramaticamente e eu rolei meus olhos. "Agora vá trabalhar."

"Também te amo, Ed, tchau."

Edward era meu melhor amigo, meu único amigo, mas eu só o via de vez em quando e não era por causa do meu "desagrado" por sua companheira como ele achava. Eu só odiava vê-los juntos. Sempre fomos Edward e eu. Claro, nós éramos somente amigos, mas nós éramos ambos solteiros. Nós estávamos no mesmo nível, mas então ele foi e arrumou uma companheira e eu fiquei sozinha. Foi mais uma razão para eu me juntar aos Volturi. Ele estava feliz e eu não gostava de vê-lo assim quando eu sentia o completo oposto.

Eu encontrei minha árvore e me sentei na base dela abrindo o arquivo. Vamos lá, Bringer of Darkness, me conte seus segredos.

"Eu vejo que você está aqui de novo," alguém falou e eu olhei para o alto na direção do vampiro que relaxava na árvore.

"Do mesmo jeito que você," eu respondi antes de olhar de volta para o arquivo.

"Você é um pato," ele disse.

O que? Isso não fazia o menor sentido!

"Olha, eu estou tentando trabalhar," eu disse.

"Um novo caso?" ele perguntou.

"O que você acha que sabe sobre o meu trabalho? E, não. Esse é um caso antigo… Por que eu sempre respondo a suas perguntas? É seu poder fazer as pessoas dizerem a verdade?"

"Não, esse não é o meu poder." Os dois deram um riso.

"Então porque eu sinto como se eu o conhecesse?"

"Porque eu sou carismático."

"Qual é o seu nome? Se você vai ficar falando comigo eu preciso saber seu nome."

"Meu nome é Peter. E você é?"

"Eu sou Isabella, e eu estou ocupada."

Peter saltou da árvore e tomou o arquivo de mim.

"O que é isso? Um scrapbook**?"

"Pode ser," eu respondi. Agora é sério, por que este vampiro que eu não conheço me deixa tão confortável? Eu estava contando tudo para ele!

"Qual é o seu trabalho? … Eu te ouvi falando no telefone," ele explicou.

"Eu trabalho para os Volturi."

"Ooh, isso é importante. Eu tentei conseguir um trabalho lá uma vez, mas aparentemente eles não querem dançarinos burlescos héteros e muito bonitos. Vai entender o que essa gente pensa, certo?… Hey, você precisa de um estagiário ou um ajudante? Eu posso ser essa pessoa. Nós já nos damos tão bem".

"Eu encontrei você três vezes e eu acho que você está me perseguindo," eu fui honesta.

"Você é que sempre se senta debaixo da minha árvore. Então, sobre o trabalho, eu sou muito trabalhador e carismático."

"Você já disse isso duas vezes agora. Por que você iria querer trabalhar para mim?"

"Porque você parece legal, Bella. Posso te chamar de Bella?"

"Pode. Você pode me devolver o arquivo?"

"Oh, sim, claro. Então, o que é isso?"

"É um arquivo sobre o Bringer of Darkness, você o conhece?"

"Não, eu já ouvi falar dele, é claro. É uma lenda, mas eu nunca encontrei com ele. Mas eu me pergunto se as histórias são verdadeiras. Ninguém pode ser tão ruim."

"Oh, é melhor você começar a acreditar. Seis meses atrás o Bringer of Darkness matou sistematicamente todos os empregados da Sesco Corporation. Todos eles. Chegou um momento onde não conseguiam achar novos empregados rápido o suficiente, e então não sobrou ninguém. Porque ele faria isso ainda é um mistério, minha aposta é que ele estava simplesmente entendiado, mas nós não podemos deixar coisas assim acontecerem quando os seres humanos podem tão facilmente ver que algo não está certo."

"Oh, eu ouvi sobre isso. Não colocaram a culpa em um envenenamento nos refrigeradores da água da companhia? Como isso pode ser de um vampiro?"

"Isso não foi confirmado e nenhuma das vítimas tinha uma quantidade normal de sangue em seu sistema. Obviamente foi um vampiro."

"Se você diz… Então seu trabalho é trazê-lo à justiça?"

"Ou matá-lo… Por que eu te conto tudo? Você tem o poder da persuasão?"

"Não. Se eu tivesse o poder da persuasão você já teria me dado o trabalho."

"Você me intriga, Peter. Não são muitas pessoas que conseguem fazer isso," eu lhe disse honestamente.

"Então eu consegui o trabalho?" ele perguntou.

"Não é um trabalho, mas claro. Eu posso te colocar em um período experimental. Como você se sente sobre América?"

"Norte ou sul?" ele perguntou.

"Os Estados Unidos," eu esclareci.

"Nascido e criado lá."

"Bom, nós estamos indo para lá de manhã. Encontre-me aqui. Agora cale a boca para eu poder olhar este arquivo."

"Bella?" ele perguntou.

"Sim, Peter?" Eu disse, começando a me irritar.

"Você não se arrependerá disso."

"Você dizendo isso faz com que eu já comece a me arrepender."

"Me desculpe," ele se desculpou antes de me deixar sozinha.

Quando ele me deixou eu ainda não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Eu tinha certeza que ele tinha um poder, mas como todos os traços que ele exibiu eram de poderes físicos eu sabia que estava errada porque meu escudo não permitia que poderes físicos me afetassem. mas ele era um enigma, um muito peculiar. O que ele queria comigo eu não tinha nenhuma ideia, mas me parecia inofensivo e isso me preocupava. Ele tem um objetivo escondido, ele deve ter um, mas o que? Eu iria mantê-lo perto de mim de modo que eu pudesse lhe observar com atenção e descobrir exatamente o que ele estava tramando.

* Aquele que trás a escuridão. (Só pelo nome já dá pra perceber que esse cara é bem barra pesada!)

** O scrapbook é uma terminologia em inglês para definir um livro com recortes, é entretanto uma técnica de personalizar álbuns de fotografias ou agendas com recortes de fotos, convites, papel de balas e qualquer outro material que possa ser colado e guardado no interior de um livro


	2. Chapter 2

**N/T:** Olá! Eu sou Clarissa e estou traduzindo essa fanfic maravilhosa que foi escrita pela incrível DodgerHolden!

Como eu disse essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original vocês podem encontrar nesse link: s/11053610/1/Bringer-of-Darkness

Quem vai responder os reviews de vocês com muito amor e carinho serei eu! Mas caso alguém queira que a própria escritora responda o review é só especificar isso no comentário que eu vou fazer isso chegar na mão dela e depois de volta pra vocês!

**N/A:**Obrigada por todos os comentários. Eu me sinto muito grata. Divirtam-se.

**Par:**DARKSPER/BADASS-BELLA

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Eu estava correndo em direção ao noroeste esperando uma chamada de Peter. Nós lutamos nas guerras do sul por muito tempo, até que ele foi embora. Todos sempre vão embora.

Exceto Peter, que tinha ficado por muito mais tempo que os outros, mesmo quando Maria e suas irmãs estavam mortas e eu sabia que Peter desejava ir embora, ainda assim ele permaneceu. Eu passei a liderar o exército com Peter ao meu lado e nós fizemos um grande estrago por todo o EUA, e às vezes passavamos pelo Canadá e México também, mas eu gostava de permanecer no EUA. Minha preferência por esse local irritava os Volturi de uma maneira absurda porque eles nunca conseguiriam me pegar.

Garrett era outro… camarada, nós com certeza não éramos amigos, irmãos talvez? Não, não era esse o termo certo para descrever nosso relacionamento. Eu cuidava dele e ele cuidava de mim. Então, quando ele foi capturado pelos Volturi eu enviei Peter para espiar e certificar-se de que Garrett estava bem. Até mesmo ajudá-lo a escapar se possível. Era verdade que nós éramos algo como rivais, mas onde está a diversão se o seu rival está preso onde você não pode entrar?

Eu confio em Peter e nós ainda somos próximos. Eu sabia que esta era a missão perfeita para ele. Mesmo sem contar com o seu poder, ele era ainda mais carismático do que eu. Vampiros, seres humanos, eram todos atraídos por ele. Ele tem um olhar inocente, é brincalhão, sempre se divertindo por ai, mas qualquer um seria um tolo por confiar nele.

Meu telefone tocou e retirei-o do bolso, nunca parando. Eu sempre corro. Se você permanecer tempo o suficiente parado eles podem encontrá-lo.

"Peter, me dê uma notícia boa," eu disse.

"Por que você sempre pede a notícia boa?" Peter respondeu.

Não havia nenhum sentido em ficar irritado com ele, tirando o fato de que ele estava me fazendo um favor, ele era um idiota. Eu tentei bater a idiotice pra fora dele quando ele era um recém-criado, mas isso grudou como uma segunda pele. Eu geralmente ignorava-o.

"Eu tenho uma má notícia, outra má notícia, e uma notícia boa," Peter disse, "bom, boa para mim."

"Primeiro me diz a noticia boa," eu pedi e Peter deu um riso. Ele sabia que eu queria primeiro a notícia boa para que eu pudesse tirar isso do caminho, me concentrar na ruim e descobrir meu plano de ataque.

"Eu consegui um trabalho com os Volturi," disse orgulhosamente e eu dei um rosnado de advertência.

"E por que merda você faria isso?"

"Ok, não é realmente com os Volturi e é somente temporário, mas é com um dos guardas dos Volturi. Um de nossos favoritos também," adicionou.

"E a notícia ruim?" Eu perguntei, decidindo ignorar o que ele me disse.

"Eu não consegui ver o Garrett. Ele ainda está vivo. Eles estão o mantendo no porão. Estou trabalhando em um plano para fazer meu novo chefe me levar até ele, mas acho que isso seria muito suspeito. Talvez eu apenas entre lá dentro, ou ache alguma outra pessoa para fazer isso. Ainda estou trabalhando nisso, mas eu não vou falhar, Jasper."

"Está bem. Eu espero ouvir de você, ou ouvir que Garrett escapou, até amanhã. Agora, a outra notícia ruim?"

"Estão caçando você outra vez." Peter disse..

"Eles ainda não aprenderam a lição?" Eu perguntei.

"Meu empregador novo está fazendo esse trabalho… Bella é o nome dela, pode ser que você lembre..."

Bella 'sou foda' Swan, o cão com um osso. Ela nunca desiste, isso explica a razão de Garrett estar preso. Espera ai, Peter está trabalhando para ela?

"Ela é seu novo patrão?" Eu perguntei.

"Isso aí," Peter disse se sentindo muito esperto. "Eu fiz bem, Jasper?" Ele perguntou, suas inseguranças se mostrando.

"Sim, Peter, você fez bem. Eu suponho que você vai continuar com ela e me contar de todos os desenvolvimentos na missão?"

"Bom, eu poderia fazer isso, ou eu poderia apenas ver como ela trabalha, deixá-la chegar perto de você e então procurar um assento e assistir ao massacre."

"Ela não sobreviveria," eu disse confiante.

"Eu não sei, ela é uma coisinha explosiva. Eu tenho a impressão de que ela não quer encontrar você."

Então que ela quer?

"Por que ela está atras de mim?"

"Sesco," Peter dito simplesmente.

"Garrett, esse estupido filho da puta!… ele arruinou meu jogo inteiro lá."

"Jasper, você estava drenando todos os empregados, qual era seu objetivo?"

"Meu objetivo não importa mais. Garrett entrou e envenenou a fonte de água, ele fodeu tudo. Assim que ele estiver fora daí eu estarei fazendo ele pagar por aquilo. Três meses, três meses que eu pus nesse projeto e ele arruinou tudo."

O pensamento ainda me deixava um gosto amargo na boca. Três meses não é muito tempo em nossas vidas, mas eu coloquei tanto esforço nesse projeto. Sesco foi meu banco de sangue pessoal por três meses.

Uma grande variedade de sangue na ponta dos meus dedos e então Garrett destruiu isso. Eu não tinha nenhum objetivo, eu estava em um momento _carpe diem_ e até coisas irem por água a baixo com Sesco eu estava mantendo minha alimentação por lá, mas Garrett fodeu com tudo. Ele sempre consegue ferrar com meus planos e em troca eu sempre o faço pagar. Era um jogo fodido de gato e rato.

"O que você está fazendo com Bella?" Eu perguntei. "Está bancando o bom menino?"

"Merda, e eu sei lá," Peter respondeu.

"E ela confia em você?"

"Você está falando sério? Não, ela não confia em mim. Mas ela gosta de mim. Nós não vamos conseguir fazer nada grande com ela, ainda assim estou confiante de que consigo me manter por perto."

"Você não pode entrar em contato comigo quando ela estiver por perto," eu lhe disse.

"Eu não sou idiota, Jasper, e eu olhei seu arquivo e eles não têm nada sobre você. Não sabem nem o seu nome. Havia um desenho seu, estava horrível. Nada parecido com você, totalmente estranho."

"Peter, por favor, só me passe informações úteis. Eu não tenho tempo para isso. Quando você está saindo de Volterra?"

"Bella e eu estamos saindo amanhã."

Por que ele tem que falar desse jeito? Bella e eu? Ela é nosso inimigo, não nosso amigo.

"E você terá libertado Garrett antes de sair?"

"Claro, essa é a minha missão e você sabe que eu nunca deixo de cumprir minhas missões, Jasper."

"Muito bom… E Peter?"

"Sim, Jasper?" Que beleza, seu tom de superioridade estava de volta.

"Como ela é?"

"Quem?" Esse fodido idiota estava tentando me fazer falar seu nome.

"Bella," eu cedi. "Como Bella é?"

"Eu não consegui falar com ela por muito tempo e eu a ouvi falando com um Cullen no telefone, mas eu acho que você gostaria dela. Não tenho nenhuma dúvida que você dois enlouqueceriam um ao outro. Loucos com o que eu, não tenho nenhuma idéia, mas será divertido de assistir."

"Eu sei que sua lealdade é minha, Peter, e eu te agradeço por isso, mas saiba que se você me revelar para ela por qualquer razão então é melhor você torcer para que ela te mate porque você não quer me contrariar."

"Eu entendo. Você não tem nada com o que se preocupar, Jasper. Se as coisas se tornarem… muito próximas, eu irei consertar isso imediatamente."

"Só ache uma maneira de libertar Garrett. Esse era seu trabalho antes de qualquer coisa. Não essa merda de ser amiguinho da Bella."

"Onde você está agora, para eu mandar Bella na direção oposta?" Peter perguntou.

"Eu não estou com medo dela, Peter, vá a onde você quiser."

"Jasper, eu ouvi que ela estará visitando os Cullen's durante esta viagem. Talvez você possa ir vê-los ou algo assim."

As palavras de Peter ecoaram meus pensamentos. Isso iria atrair a atenção dela. Eu estava no meio de dois projetos agora, então talvez eu poderia visitar os vegetarianos e causar algum problema. Eu gosto da perseguição e se Peter estivesse certo e Bella não estivesse empenhada nisso, então talvez eu faça com que ela resolva levar isso a sério.

"Eu posso ouvir você formulando um plano," Peter disse. "Por favor, não mate todos, eles são a família dela."

"Eu não estou fazendo nenhuma promessa," eu disse antes de desligar o telefone.

Os Cullen's, e quem sabe o que mais me espera. Eu estou atualmente no noroeste dos Estados Unidos. Eles estão tão perto de mim. Eu preciso procurá-los e observá-los um pouco até que eu tenha decidido meu melhor plano de ataque. Algo que deixe Bella enfurecida, mas que não a destrua. Este é um desafio que eu estou esperando ansiosamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/T:** Olá! Eu estou de volta traduzindo essa fanfic maravilhosa que foi escrita pela incrível DodgerHolden!

Como eu disse essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original vocês podem encontrar nesse link: s/11053610/1/Bringer-of-Darkness

Quem vai responder os reviews de vocês com muito amor e carinho serei eu! Mas caso alguém queira que a própria escritora responda o review é só especificar isso no comentário que eu vou fazer isso chegar na mão dela e depois de volta pra vocês!

**N/A:**Vocês são os melhores. De verdade. Obrigada por tirar um tempo para mandar um review. Divirtam-se.

**Par:**DARKSPER/BADASS-BELLA

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Então, para onde nós vamos primeiro?" Peter perguntou ansiosamente.

_"Nós _não vamos a lugar nenhum," eu lhe disse, "você vai esperar aqui."

"O que? Por que? Eu achei que nós éramos uma equipe."

"Você não é um membro dos Volturi," eu lhe disse. "E eu tenho algumas coisas para fazer no castelo antes de irmos. Você pode esperar aqui ou você pode ir embora."

"Muito bem, eu vou te esperar aqui, mas ande logo com isso."

Eu olhei para Peter, ele estava falando sério? Eu queria muito bater nele, mas eu também queria que ele continuasse sendo ele mesmo. Suas ações eram diferentes do que eu estava acostumada. Ele não era entediante e formal como os líderes Volturi. Não estava constantemente se contendo como a guarda Volturi. Peter era somente ele mesmo. Ele não se travava e não havia quase nenhum filtro entre seu cérebro e sua boca. Era um idiota e burro, ainda assim havia algo intrigante sobre ele, mas o que era?

Eu entrei no castelo e fui em direto para que o escritório de Marcus entregar o arquivo do Bringer of Darkness.

"Bella, você já está indo?" Marcus perguntou.

"Sim, eu só vou verificar o prisioneiro e ver se ele tem alguma informação sobre o Bringer of Darkness, mas eu suspeito que ele não irá falar nada de qualquer maneira."

"Essa é uma boa ideia. Nós vamos sentir sua falta por aqui."

"Não é necessário sentir minha falta, eu sempre irei voltar."

"Você tem razão. Bom, até seu retorno. Divirta-se nas suas viagens e não trabalhe muito."

"Certo, Marcus."

Eu saí de seu escritório e me dirigi para os calabouços. Eu não tinha certeza de que nosso prisioneiro Garrett Garrison saberia qualquer coisa sobre o Bringer of Darkness, mas eles jogavam o mesmo tipo de jogo, então ele deve ao menos ter ouvido falar dele. Eu desci as escadas e fui surpreendida em não encontrar nenhum guarda na porta, mas isso não era incomum. Nós éramos vampiros com uma audição aguçada, então nós poderíamos ouvir se algo estivesse acontecendo mesmo a um quilometro de distancia. Eu continuei em direção às câmaras e vi meu prisioneiro sentado onde eu o havia deixado. Ele foi preso à parede e sua cabeça estava caída para baixo. Eu bati nas barras.

"Hora de acordar," eu disse.

O prisioneiro levantou sua cabeça.

"Filho da puta," eu rosnei. Agora eu entendi porque o guarda não estava na porta, ele estava onde Garrett deveria estar. Preso. Como ele escapou? Porque ninguém conseguiu ouvi-lo? Isso era impossível. Garrett não tinha nenhum poder, não poderia ter feito isso sozinho, mas quem o ajudou? Havia somente um vampiro que poderia tê-lo ajudado, Peter. Deve ser Peter. Era muito conveniente que ele simplesmente aparecesse logo após a captura de Garrett e agora Garrett sumiu.

"O que está acontecendo?" Caius perguntou enquanto descia as escadas.

"Garrett escapou."

"Mas isso é impossível."

"Eu acho que podemos dizer que é bastante possível. Eu estou indo atrás dele."

"Não, não, não, Bella, ele não é sua missão. O Bringer of Darkness é."

"Garrett era meu prisioneiro e agora ele se foi."

"Não importa. O Bringer of Darkness está no topo da lista. Pegue ele e então você pode caçar Garrett outra vez."

"Isto não é justo."

"Eu não faço as regras, Isabella, espera, huum, na verdade, eu faço as regras." .

"Isso é ridículo! Nós deveríamos nos focar em um vampiro que nós podemos pegar, e não em um fantasma," eu disse.

"Bella, eu não compreendo porque você não pode pegar o Bringer of Darkness, ele é só um vampiro, não há nada de especial sobre ele."

"Olha, tudo bem. Eu vou atrás dele outra vez, mas será um desperdício de tempo."

"Vai," Caius disse. "Eu vou lidar com isso."

Eu saí e fui atrás de Peter. Se ele fosse esperto já estaria muito longe. Eu sabia que ele ajudou Garrett a escapar, não havia nenhuma outra possibilidade. Eu apenas desejava estar indo atrás de Garrett outra vez e não o Bringer of Darkness. Havia uma razão pela qual eu nunca havia pegado o Bringer of Darkness, e isso é porque eu não quis pegá-lo.

Eu cheguei a minha árvore na parte de trás do castelo e Peter estava me esperando. Ele era estúpido ou o que? Ele cumpriu seu objetivo, Garrett estava livre, então por que ele ainda estava aqui?

" O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu lhe perguntei.

"Nós estamos indo para a América pegar uns caras malvados," ele respondeu sem pestanejar.

"Eu sei que você libertou Garrett," eu disse.

"Quem?" perguntou, com o olhar confuso.

"Olha, Peter, eu não sou idiota. Eu sei que você fez isso."

"Quem é Garrett? É um desses vampiros malvados?"

Eu dei um suspiro e virei de costas para ele. Eu estava certa de que ele libertou Garret, mas ele é em bom mentiroso. Deve haver alguma razão para que ele ainda esteja comigo e até eu descobrir o que é, eu preciso mantê-lo ao meu lado.

"Muito bem, vamos indo," eu disse, me dirigindo para o aeroporto.

"Quem é Garrett?" Peter perguntou outra vez.

"Deixa isso pra lá."

"Muito bem, vamos falar sobre outra coisa então. Como você foi transformada?" Peter perguntou.

"Você não pode sair perguntando a qualquer um como ele foi transformado," eu disse. "Onde você foi criado, nas guerras?"

"Não, eu fui criado em Montana, meu papai vampiro foi muito legal comigo, me ensinou tudo que eu preciso saber."

Por que eu não acreditei nele?

"Sua vez?" Peter perguntou ansioso.

"Eu encontrei um grupo de vampiros bem legais. Eu descobri seu segredo e os Volturi os forçaram a me transformar."

"Por que vampiros conviveriam ao redor de um ser humano e não o transformaria?"

"Peter," eu suspirei.

"Não, eu estou realmente curioso."

Eu olhei para cima e ele parecia bastante inocente. Queria apenas informação. Eu decidi lhe dar alguma. Minha história não era um segredo, assim eu não tinha nada a esconder.

"Eu fui à escola com um deles."

"Vampiros que vão a uma escola humana?"

"Peter, feche sua boca se você quiser ouvir minha história."

"Desculpe." Ele realmente pareceu arrependido. Um enigma, ele definitivamente era um enigma.

"Seu nome era Edward e nós nos tornamos amigos rapidamente. Eu sabia que havia algo de estranho nele, mas eu não me importava com isso. Eu seria deixada no escuro, mas meu outro amigo era um lobisomem, inimigo natural dos vampiros, então o assunto surgiu e me contaram a verdade. Eu acabei em muitas situações perigosas por causa da minha associação com vampiros. Eu fui caçada por um vampiro sádico. Então houve o exército de vampiros…" Eu me perdi por um momento. "Victoria e James, eu os odiei e eu odeio o fato que não fui eu quem os matou ainda mais. Encurtando a história, os Volturi descobriram sobre mim e disseram que eu tinha que ser transformada. Então no momento em que eu terminei o ensino médio eu me tornei um vampiro."

"Nossa, isso é bem diferente de todas as histórias sobre transformação que eu já ouvi."

"Isso dito pelo vampiro que foi criado no Missouri." Eu tentei confundi-lo, mas não funcionou.

"Era Montana," Peter disse.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Talvez ele tenha sido criado em Montana. Meu telefone tocou e eu puxei-o do meu bolso.

"Ed, eu não tenho tempo para você agora."

"Pfft, quando você tem tempo para mim?" Edward perguntou.

"Exatamente, tchau."

"Não, Bella, espera. Quando você chega aqui? Eu tenho uma surpresa para você."

"Eu não gosto de surpresas, Edward."

"Eu estou certo de que você gostará desta."

"Edward, por favor... O que quer que você esteja planeando, pare. Eu estou saindo da Itália agora, eu posso chegar ai em um dia, mas eu não tenho certeza se eu estou indo direto pra casa."

"Por favor, eu farei qualquer coisa."

Por que ele soava tão desesperado?

"Edward," eu respirei.

"Bella, qualquer coisa... Qualquer coisa," ele me implorou.

Eu olhei para Peter que me observava se divertindo.

"Muito bem, nós estaremos ai."

"Nós? Quem é _nós_? Você tem alguma companhia?"

"Não, eu tenho câncer, ou talvez lepra seja um termo melhor."

"Estou certo que Carlisle ficará feliz em ouvir que você está usando estes termos médicos na conversa, mas eu não estou impressionado."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Você achou seu companheiro?"

Eu olhei para Peter e ele começou a mover suas sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo.

"Não, Ed, eu não encontrei meu companheiro. Ele é só… um vampiro."

"_Só_ um vampiro?" Edward perguntou. "Uau, isso foi golpe baixo. Eu deixarei os outros saberem que você está trazendo um convidado."

"Não, por favor," eu disse, mas eu soube que meu pedido entrou por uma orelha e saiu pela outra.

"Isso não será como seu décimo oitavo aniversário," Edward disse e eu me encolhi.

"Por que você traz essas coisas a tona?" Eu perguntei.

"Porque eu sou incrível," Edward disse. "Melhor você voltar para o seu vampiro. Te vejo logo."

Desliguei a chamada. Eu queria esmagar meu telefone e jogá-lo longe, mas isso não faria diferença, então eu o coloquei de volta em meu bolso.

"Você quer falar sobre isso?" Peter perguntou e eu rosnei para ele. Não, eu não queria falar sobre isso.

E o que era esta surpresa? Às vezes eu odiava muito o Edward. Ele sempre soube como me apertar aonde doía, mas eu acho que essa é a desvantagem de ter um melhor amigo.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/T:** Oioi gente! Quero agradecer a quem comentou nos outros capítulos e pedir pra que vocês comentem! É muito importante para eu saber se estou fazendo um bom trabalho traduzindo essa fic! E quanto mais vocês comentaram mais rápido vão sair os capítulos, ok?

Eu estou de volta traduzindo essa fanfic maravilhosa que foi escrita pela incrível DodgerHolden!

Como eu disse essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original vocês podem encontrar nesse link: s/11053610/1/Bringer-of-Darkness

Quem vai responder os reviews de vocês com muito amor e carinho serei eu! Mas caso alguém queira que a própria escritora responda o review é só especificar isso no comentário que eu vou fazer isso chegar na mão dela e depois de volta pra vocês!

**N/A:**Vocês são os melhores por comentarem. Sério. Divirtam-se.

**Par:**DARKSPER/BADASS-BELLA

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Eu estava do lado de fora da casa dos Cullen's por no mínimo uma hora e ninguém sabia que eu estava aqui. Eu estava apenas observando, esperando pelo momento certo. Meu telefone vibrou em meu bolso e eu atendi a chamada.

"Sim?"

"Oi, sou eu," Peter disse e eu resisti a vontade de rolar meus olhos. Alguém já ouviu falar em identificador de chamadas?

"Fala logo, Peter."

"Garrett está livre."

"Então você o ajudou a escapar?"

"Sim e não."

Ele sempre faz isso e sabe que eu odeio essa porra.

"Peter, anda logo com essa merda."

"Eu usei o escudo de Bella para passar despercebido, mas ai ele surtou. Disse que tinha seu próprio plano para escapar e não quis minha ajuda. Eu lhe disse que era uma pena, mas então nós começamos a brigar. Eu tive que sair, mas fiquei por perto e o mantive protegido com o escudo. Ele escapou sem ser pego, mas eu tenho certeza que Bella vai descobrir que ele sumiu antes de sairmos daqui."

"E o poder dela, como funciona?" Eu perguntei.

"É bem normal," Peter disse. "Vem da mesma parte do cérebro que o seu então você deve conseguir afetá-la. Eu posso replicar as partes básicas dele, mas quanto mais tempo eu fico com ela mais eu consigo entender ele e vou poder mantê-lo por mais tempo quando eu não estiver perto dela."

"E os outros Volturi? Você conseguir pegar mais algum poder?"

"Eu não consegui ficar próximo o bastante para entrar na cabeça de mais ninguém. Talvez se Bella começar confiar em mim eu terei essa chance, mas isso vai levar algum tempo. Ela é cautelosa comigo."

"Está bem, bom trabalho. Por favor, me envie uma mensagem quando você estiver nos EUA e definitivamente antes que vocês cheguem perto dos Cullen's."

"Você já pensou em um plano?" ele perguntou.

"É claro que sim," eu lhe disse. "Se você encontrar com Garrett me avise. Eu aposto que ele estará atrás de vingança."

"Mas foi ele quem ferrou com a sua matança," Peter disse.

"Não importa." Eu desliguei o telefone e saltei da árvore. Eu precisava começar com meu plano. Eu sei que Edward vai arrastar Bella para Forks no minuto em que ela pisar no país, então eu preciso começar a trabalhar rápido. Eu me aproximei da casa como se eu ainda fizesse parte da família e bati na porta.

"Jasper?" Rose perguntou quando abriu a porta. " O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Todas as memórias tentaram me derrubar, mas eu as coloquei de lado.

"Carlisle disse que eu era bem-vindo a qualquer momento," eu disse.

"Isso foi ha um século atrás," disse com um sorriso triste.

"Então o convite não vale mais?" Eu perguntei, girando para a ir embora.

"Não, não, claro que não. Entre, eu senti sua falta irmão."

Eu me encolhi por ela ter me chamado de irmão, mas aceitei seu abraço de qualquer maneira.

"Eu pensei que eu tinha ouvido sua voz," Emmett disse, descendo as escadas. "O que você tem feito, Jasper? Faz tempo desde que nos vimos."

"Eu estive por aí. Onde estão o outros?"

"Carlisle está no hospital, Esme em Seattle e Edward eu não sei."

"E Alice?" Eu perguntei, não me importando nem um pouco. Houve um momento em que era esperado que nos tornássemos companheiros, mas nunca vi Alice como uma potencial companheira. Ela não era forte o bastante.

"Ela está com o seu companheiro," Rose disse com cuidado. Eu fingi estar surpreso, mas eu sabia tudo sobre Alice e seu companheiro.

"Companheiro?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, isso aconteceu logo depois que você partiu," Emmett disse. "Um dos lobos teve seu imprinting com ela."

"Ah, sim, qual deles?" Eu já sabia qual. Eu sabia tudo sobre os Cullen's e suas vidas desde que eu parti. Eu fiz isso de propósito, eu tive que fazer.

"Embry, ele a salvou de um ataque de um recém-criado, foi bem romântico. Amor a primeira vista," Rose disse.

"E Edward, o que aconteceu com ele?"

Emmett deu uma risada.

"Ele parece pensar que Tanya é sua companheira, mas nós não estamos convencidos disso."

Eu sorri por dentro. Tanya não era a companheira de Edward de jeito nenhum. Eu já tinha visto eles juntos e não era possível que eles fossem companheiros. Eu acho que Tanya o venceu no cansaço, mas então, talvez eu tenha tido um pequeno papel nisso também. Talvez.

"Edward está vindo," Emmett disse, mesmo eu já sabendo disso. "Ele vai ficar feliz em te ver."

"Sim," eu concordei. Edward e eu não éramos melhores amigos, mas nós nos dávamos bem.

"Jasper, você está aqui," Edward disse e sua felicidade me atingiu, eu empurrei-a de lado, "e eu pensei que você nunca voltaria. Parece até que foi combinado." Suas palavras saíram emboladas. Ele realmente estava feliz em me ver.

"Combinado?" Eu perguntei, me fazendo de desentendido.

"Sim, Bella está vindo para casa também. Você devia ficar e vê-la. Nós podemos juntar a família outra vez."

"Bella, a humana?" Eu perguntei.

"Que não é mais humana, e você sabe disso," Edward disse. Eu realmente sabia disso.

"A última vez eu a vi, ela ainda era humana. Eu vi seu sangue e tudo."

"Jasper, o que aconteceu no aniversário da Bella não foi sua culpa. Ela nunca culpou você," Edward disse.

"Bom, porque eu também não me culpo," eu lhe disse.

"Jasper, Bella..."

"Olha só, Edward," eu disse cortando a fala dele. "Eu não a conheço, nunca a conheci muito bem."

Aquilo era a verdade. Eu sabia _sobre_ Bella. O curto tempo que eu fiquei com os Cullen's, perto de um ano, eu estava sempre no plano de fundo. Eu tinha me juntado aos Cullen's logo antes de Bella entrar em nossas vidas, e eu estava lá só porque eu era curioso. Eu quis saber porque bebiam sangue animal. Eu pensei que eu poderia usar algumas de suas táticas para o mal e eu o fiz. Mas havia esta garota, uma menina humana. Era a melhor amiga de Edward. Eu ainda era um bebedor de sangue humano, para o desapontamento de Carlisle, o sangue animal nunca me interessou. Por que beber algo que nós não somos feitos para beber? Por que se enfraquecer de propósito? Não havia sentido. E porque eu era um bebedor humano os Cullens pensavam que eu não poderia ser confiado ao redor de Bella. Em termos simples, eles achavam que eu a comeria. Eu nunca nem tive o impulso. Eu via Bella a distância algumas vezes, mas nós nunca interagimos. Então seu décimo oitavo aniversário chegou, e de acordo com Alice, eu precisava estar lá. Alice era uma vidente, então eu fiz como ela disse e essa foi uma péssima decisão, ou ótima, depende de como você vê a situação.

Bella cortou seu dedo e tudo aconteceu rapidamente. O sangue dispersou no ar e a sede de sangue de todos aumentou. Nenhum dos Cullen's havia estado em torno de sangue humano, exceto Carlisle, há muito tempo e todos reagiram mal. Eu sabia que a menina morreria e eu quis isso. Eu sabia que se eu a matasse então eu poderia partir, os Cullen's me forçariam a me afastar. Em algum lugar ao longo do tempo eu tinha ido muito longe, eu tinha me transformado em uma parte dessa família e eu não conseguia partir. Eu nunca quis isso. Era para eu vir e observar os Cullen's por um mês ou dois, adquirir toda a informação que eu precisava, e então ir embora. Mas eles me viam como um filho, eles me fizeram sentir como se eu pertencesse e eu nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes, não de verdade. Não era o que eu queria, mas aparentemente, era o que eu precisava. Eu apenas queria pertencer a algum lugar. Eu ainda não concordava com o que eu fiz, mas eu vi uma saída, e eu a usei.

Eu sabia que eu precisava fazer algo imperdoável, assim eu estava pretendendo matar Bella Swan e então os Cullen's iriam me forçar a sair porque eu também sabia que todos a amavam mais do que me amavam.

Eu a ataquei, mas fui impedido. Edward reagiu aos meus movimentos e forçou-a para trás. Ela bateu na parede, na mesa e então no vaso, cortando seu braço, o que tornou a situação um milhão vezes pior. Ele era um menino tão bobo. Emmett e Carlisle me prenderam, mas eles eram fáceis de me libertar. Eu estava a um metro de distância de matar a menina quando nossos olhos se encontraram e tudo se acalmou. Era como se ela estivesse implorando comigo, mas implorando pelo que eu não tinha nenhuma ideia. Talvez ela precisasse de uma saída também. Ela não escolheu essa vida, ela a encontrou. Então duas coisas aconteceram em uma vez. Um, houve um único momento no tempo onde eu soube que eu não mataria ela. E dois, eu me distrai por tempo o suficiente para que os Cullen's reagissem e me arrastassem para fora de lá. Eu mantive meus olhos nela o tempo todo até que eu estivesse fora de vista, e durante tudo isso, ela nunca sentiu um grama de medo.

Eu era em cara sortudo. Embora eu não tivesse matado a menina, os Cullen's não estavam contentes comigo e eu fui afastado da família. Disseram que era muito arriscado eu ficar lá enquanto Bella fosse humana, mas que quando ela se transformasse eu poderia voltar. Eu nunca quis retornar e eu nunca o fiz até agora. Eu recebi uma chamada de Alice quando Bella foi transformada e ela me disse que eu poderia voltar, disse que agora era seguro, mas eu não quis cair nessa armadilha outra vez, então eu permaneci longe. As décadas se passaram e eu recebi inúmeros emails, chamadas de telefone, mensagens... Merda, um deles até mandou uma mensageira, uma vampira chamada Bree. Eu ignorei cada tentativa e matei a mensageira. Eles pensaram que era porque eu estava com medo de Bella e de sua opinião sobre mim, mas não era verdade. Eu não voltei porque nesse único momento de calma, quando meus olhos estavam conectados com os de Bella, eu senti algo que eu nunca havia sentido antes, _amor_, e eu não tinha certeza da onde isso veio, Bella ou eu mesmo, mas isso estava lá. De qualquer maneira, não importa o que, nós nunca poderíamos nos encontrar outra vez. Eu estava aqui para causar problemas o suficiente para mantê-la fora do meu caminho.

Eu precisava dela distraída, e não realmente me perseguindo. Eu não sabia o que aconteceria se nós nos encontrássemos outra vez, mas não seria bom. Nenhum dos Cullen's sabiam que eu era o Bringer of Darkness, eles me conheciam como o curioso Jasper que tinha um passado desconhecido, mas por alguma razão eu estava certo de que Bella sabia.

Ela havia capturado Garrett, mas nunca tinha chegado perto de mim e deve haver alguma razão para isso. Ela me conhecia, ambos os lados de mim, o 'eu' real e o Bringer of Darkness. Ela tinha que saber.

Bella já não significava nada para mim. Eu não me importava com ela. Eu nem a conhecia, nunca tentei conhecê-la, e esse é o motivo pelo qual eu a classifico como minha inimiga. Mas então, de vez em quando, eu lembro do seu sorriso, do seu riso, da maneira como ela me olhou naquele momento. Estar aqui mexia comigo. Forks, esta casa, havia memórias demais aqui. Eu precisava ir embora e nunca mais voltar. Vir aqui foi uma péssima ideia. O que eu estava tentando conseguir?

Mas, finalmente, eu entendi, isso não era sobre o que eu queria, e sim porque eu sentia falta dela. Eu dei um rosnado. Eu não fui feito para sentir falta de uma mera humana. Eu precisava ir embora.

"Jasper, o que aconteceu?" Edward perguntou descansando sua mão em meu ombro. Eu andei para longe dele.

"Eu não posso ficar aqui, eu preciso ir," eu lhe disse.

"Jasper, fique, por favor. "Carlisle e Esme querem ver você," disse.

"Eu não posso, são memórias demais," eu fui honesto em minha resposta.

"Jasper, Bella não..."

"Eu não me importo," eu rosnei interrompendo sua fala. "Olha, eu vim aqui por uma razão e uma única razão. Edward, Tanya não é a sua companheira."

Eu joguei a bomba no ventilador e corri de lá. Isso era o melhor que eu podia fazer. Eu queria fazer mais, eu pretendia matar Tanya, mas às vezes as coisas não funcionam da maneira que queremos. Eu queria algo que faria Bella ficar consolando Edward por dias, algo que desse a Peter a oportunidade de obter os poderes dos Cullen's, mas eu não consegui fazê-lo. Eu precisava estar em qualquer lugar, menos aqui. As memórias estavam me sufocando, estavam me deprimindo e eu não poderia deixar isso acontecer.

Enquanto corria para longe eu me senti aliviado. Quanto mais longe eu corria, mais eu voltava a ser eu, o Bringer of Darkness. A confusão, o desespero, e a dor de Edward me alcançaram e eu sorri. Ainda que não estivesse no meu auge eu era o melhor. Classificando como Edward estava se sentindo, Bella não teria nenhuma escolha a não ser permanece com ele até que superasse isso. E eu sei que isso levará algum tempo. Edward não era o melhor em lidar com suas emoções e ele se sentia totalmente devastado e enganado nesse momento. Isso era bom, eu poderia ir para bem longe e eu conseguiria esquecer dela mais uma vez. Essa é a maneira que as coisas deveriam ser. Nós não fomos feitos para ficarmos juntos. E dessa forma tudo o que ela vai se tornar é uma memória que me assombra constantemente, mas eu posso lidar com isso.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/T:** Oioi gente! Então, eu agradeço muiiiiito aos leitores que estão comentando, mas eu adoraria saber como mais de vocês estão se sentindo sobre a história e sobre a tradução. É a minha primeira vez fazendo algo do tipo e todo feedback é valido e mais do que isso, toda opinião e crítica é importante para que eu cresça como escritora e tradutora! Muiiito obrigada a todos que perdem um pouquinho do seu tempo para comentar e para os Guests que comentam e eu não tenho como responder sintam-se beijados e abraçados! Agora é hora da parte boa, hora de ler!

Eu estou de volta traduzindo essa fanfic maravilhosa que foi escrita pela incrível DodgerHolden!

Como eu disse essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original vocês podem encontrar nesse link: s/11053610/1/Bringer-of-Darkness

Quem vai responder os reviews de vocês com muito amor e carinho serei eu! Mas caso alguém queira que a própria escritora responda o review é só especificar isso no comentário que eu vou fazer isso chegar na mão dela e depois de volta pra vocês!

**N/A: ****Vocês estão se tornando os melhores leitores que eu já tive. Muito obrigada.**

**Par:**DARKSPER/BADASS-BELLA

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Quando cheguei nos Cullen's junto com Peter não pude deixar de pensar em todas as memórias de meu tempo em Forks. Eu me mudando para vir morar com o meu pai, conhecendo Edward, meu primeiro dia no Ensino Médio em Forks. Jake, o lobisomem e sua óbvia atração por mim. Jake me contando sobre _Os Frios_ e me mostrando como ele era um lobo ao mesmo tempo. A obsessão de James por mim, a de Victoria também. O exército de vampiros que eles enviaram para me matar. Os Volturi se metendo onde não foram chamados e finalmente decidindo meu destino. A formatura e então minha transformação.

Eu acredito que minha vida foi condenada no momento em que eu entrei nessa cidade e eu não tinha ninguém para responsabilizar a não ser eu mesma, porque foi minha a decisão de me mudar para cá. Eu suponho que isso não importa mais. Agora eu gosto da minha vida com os Volturi, mas eu odiava o quanto ela era solitária.

Peter estava estranhamente silencioso e eu já havia percebido, durante a pequena quantidade de tempo em que estamos juntos, que isso não era normal. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Eu ainda estava tentando entendê-lo.

Ele parecia inofensivo, mas todos os que eram realmente ruins atuavam dessa forma. Eram bons no que faziam, eram tão bons que enganavam a todos. Eu não estava acreditando nesse cara. Eu manteria Peter por perto até que eu o entendesse ou até que ele se entregasse. Ninguém conseguia esconder sua verdadeira face para sempre.

"O que?" Peter perguntou. "Por que você está me encarando? Minha cara está suja? Tem um pouco de carne humana nos meus dentes?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Peter era realmente bom em fingir, ou eu estava totalmente errada. De qualquer maneira, era mais inteligente mantê-lo perto de mim.

"Eu só estou querendo saber porque eu nunca cruzei seu caminho antes, Pete. Posso chamá-lo de Pete?" Eu perguntei, imitando suas palavras de mais cedo quando pediu se podia me chamar Bella.

"Claro," respondeu, mas parecia confuso. Por que ele estava confuso? Eu não tinha nenhuma ideia e não me importava. "O mundo é bem grande, Bella, você não pode ver tudo ou conhecer todo mundo."

Talvez ele esteja certo. Eu sabia que era possível, mas achava difícil de acreditar que alguém tão talentoso quanto Peter iria passar despercebido por tanto tempo.

"Talvez eu seja seu amigo imaginário," Peter disse, rindo de mim.

Eu girei olhando para ele, talvez esteja certo. Dei um soco forte nele. Eu sorri quando meu punho fez contato e ele caiu no chão. Ele definitivamente não era um produto da minha imaginação.

Eu subi as escadas da casa dos Cullen's e abri a porta. Não havia nenhum sentido em bater na porta já que eu os conhecia há um século, eles eram minha família. Peter levantou do chão e correu para me alcançar.

"Olá?" Eu chamei quando ninguém veio me cumprimentar.

Eu quis saber onde Edward estava, ele parecia terrivelmente animado no telefone, dizendo que tinha uma surpresa para mim, e agora não estava em lugar algum.

"É uma cidade fantasma," Peter disse, permanecendo atrás de mim.

Onde estavam todos? Se eles saltassem pra fora de seus esconderijos e gritassem surpresa eu ia matar todos eles.

"Oh, você está aqui," eu ouvi alguém atrás mim e eu reconheceria essa voz em qualquer lugar, foi Rose quem falou. Ela estava entrando na casa.

Desde os eventos do meu décimo oitavo aniversário Rose não me suportava. Quem eu estava querendo enganar, ela me odiou desde sempre, mas o fato de que eu fui o motivo pelo qual seu "falso" irmão gêmeo foi expulso de casa não ajudou as coisas. Eu não a culpava por isso, porque eu também sentia falta dele e me sentia responsável por ele ter ido embora.

Eu sei que ele não era um Cullen, mas quando eu os conheci ele estava lá e agora ele não estava mais, ele não tinha estado por aqui por muito tempo. É a razão pela qual eu nunca comemorei meus aniversários depois que fiz dezoito, não queria que mais ninguém me deixasse. Era irracional, mas isso não importava.

"Onde estão todos?" Eu perguntei e ela permaneceu em silêncio. "Rose, você não pode me dizer o que está acontecendo? Onde está Edward?"

"Edward se foi." disse e meu coração parou. Foi para onde?

"Rose, comece a falar," eu rosnei, mas ela nunca se alterou. Ainda que eu seja bastante poderosa ela nunca teve medo de mim.

"Edward sabe que Tanya não é sua companheira, e ele aceitou isso," disse. Ele aceitou? Esse não era o tipo de notícia que eu queria receber. Era uma complicação que eu não precisava. "Olhe, eu não quero falar sobre isso com você," Rose disse antes de sair. Oh, era ótimo estar em casa.

Eu sabia onde Edward estava, havia somente um lugar que ele visitava quando estava irritado, e esse lugar era a sua clareira.

"Eu preciso ir", eu disse a Peter. Eu tinha que encontrar Edward e acalmá-lo antes que fizesse alguma besteira. "Você pode ficar aqui."

Eu virei para olhar para ele e ele concordou. Eu fiquei surpresa por ele não ter uma resposta engraçadinha.

"Tudo bem," ele disse, olhando atentamente ao seu telefone. "Eu esperarei por você aqui."

Pareceu preocupado. Seria tão fácil pegar o telefone de sua mão e olhar o que o estava distraindo, mas eu nunca gostei do jeito fácil.

Eu saí da casa e Peter ficou por lá. Mantive meus sentidos nele até que eu estivesse fora de alcance, mas ele não se moveu, nem mesmo disse uma palavra.

Concentrei minha mente na tarefa a minha frente e corri para a clareira de Edward, torcendo que ele estivesse lá. Meu melhor amigo nunca foi bom em lidar com as coisas e ele foi machucado onde doía mais, sua companheira, Tanya. Todos sabíamos que eles não foram feitos um para o outro e nós deixamos Edward saber nossos pensamentos sobre o assunto, mas ele estava feliz em se enganar, e enquanto seu relacionamento não machucava ninguém os deixamos continuar, mas agora merda estava no ventilador.

Era tudo muito humano, amor, um instinto básico. Eu pensei na minha própria vida humana e a uma memória se destacou claramente, meu décimo oitavo aniversário. Jasper, o único que se destoava do clã. Ele era tão feroz, e protetor. No momento em que meu sangue foi derramado ele tentou me atacar. A cena era caótica, tão confusa, mas havia algo diferente lá.

Talvez eu lembrava das coisas diferentes do que elas eram, mas eu juro que houve um único momento onde eu consegui ver sua alma. Eu sabia que isso era idiotice. Eu era uma humana e os seres humanos não são bons em ver todos os detalhes. Eu desejava que isso tivesse acontecido com minha memória de vampira assim eu poderia lembrar de cada detalhe não importa quão insignificante, mas eu não podia. O ataque, ou ato de heroísmo, eu não tinha certeza de qual, havia terminado e eu nunca mais o vi. Os Cullen's me falaram que ele foi embora, mas Edward me disse à verdade poucas semanas mais tarde e me contou que Jasper foi forçado a se afastar. Eu tinha esperado que ele voltasse quando eu já não era mais humana, mas ele nunca veio.

Eu encontrei Edward na clareira, ele estava deitado no chão. Eu andei até ele. Houve um momento em que esta foi a nossa clareira, quando todos estavam certos que nós seríamos companheiros, mas não era para ser. Edward era somente um amigo e eu gostava das coisas dessa maneira.

Eu me ajoelhei ao seu lado, movendo seu cabelo para longe de seus olhos.

"Ed," eu disse e ele abriu seus olhos, "eu acabei de ficar sabendo, como você está?"

"Eu não sei," disse. "Eu sempre soube, mas só agora eu admiti isso."

"Eu sinto muito," eu lhe disse.

"Por que?" Edward perguntou. "Você sempre me disse que ela não era a pessoa certa, mas eu nunca te escutei. Você não quer me dizer: eu te disse?"

"Não, Ed, eu realmente não quero. Eu sei o quanto você quer encontrar seu companheiro e eu sinto muito que Tanya não era essa pessoa."

"Você não está só falando por falar?" ele perguntou.

"Você sabe que eu não falo as coisas por nada. Você já terminou de sentir pena de si mesmo?" Eu lhe perguntei e Edward me encarou.

"Bella, você está aqui por dois minutos e já quer me deixar".

"Não, Edward. Eu deixei minha 'companhia' na casa e eu não confio nele sozinho, ou com outras pessoas, já que você perguntou."

"Sua companhia?" Edward perguntou, sentando-se. "Então ele é um possível companheiro?"

"Talvez para alguém, mas não para mim," eu disse. Peter e eu nunca funcionaríamos dessa maneira.

"Oh." Edward pareceu quase decepcionado.

"Não se preocupe," eu lhe disse. "Um dia, nós dois vamos encontrar esse tipo de amor."

"Teria sido tão simples se nós fôssemos companheiros," Edward disse. "Nós teríamos casado e então eu iria transformá-la. Nós viveríamos em uma casa na terra dos Cullen's. Teria sido perfeito."

Eu tentei não me arrepiar com o pensamento. Isso definitivamente não era o que queria. Eu não queria estar sempre parada, eu queria viver. Eu coloquei um sorriso no rosto e Edward sorriu de volta.

"É uma pena," eu concordei com ele.

Edward se levantou e eu o agarrei para um abraço.

"Eu senti sua falta. Quanto tempo você vai ficar?" ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei, mas saiba que eu também senti sua falta." Eu realmente senti. Edward era a única pessoa que eu realmente poderia chamar de amigo.

"Isso não soa promissor," disse. "Qual foi o real motivo para você ter ido embora?"

Ah, ai estava o motivo de eu não vir pra casa freqüentemente.

"Você costumava me chamar de incrível, Ed, não volte atrás com sua palavra agora."

"Eu não estou fazendo isso."

"Eu não posso ficar aqui e ser incrível. Eu não consigo. Eu estou fazendo o bem com os Volturi, Ed. Eu pensei que você havia me deixado ir."

"Eu deixei. Eu apenas sinto falta da minha amiga e agora tem essa história com Tanya… Eu vou ficar sozinho outra vez."

"Você já lhe contou?" Eu perguntei.

"Não. Eu achei que poderia mudar de ideia, mas agora eu tenho certeza. Nós nunca fizemos sexo."

"Nunca?" Eu perguntei. Parecia que tudo o que Tanya queria era arrancar as calças de Edward, isso não fazia o menor sentido. "Isso não faz sentido."

"Olha, foi minha decisão, você me conhece, eu estava esperando por alguém que eu amasse, esperando para depois de me casar."

"Ed, você é louco. Eu nunca conseguiria me restringir dessa forma."

"Então você já fez sexo?" Edward perguntou e ele parecia quase ofendido. "Com quem?"

"Humano ou vampiro?" Eu brinquei.

"De nenhuma maneira você transou com um humano."

"Você tem razão," eu concordei. "Tecnicamente ele é um lobo."

"Por favor, não me diga que foi Jacob."

Oh, era muito fácil irritar Edward.

"Não, foi um ménage com Alice e Embry."

"Não acredito!" Edward disse e eu não consegui manter a farsa por mais tempo, eu me soltei uma explodi em uma risada. "Isso não foi engraçado," Edward disse, tentando se acalmar. "Eu vou te matar, Bella."

"Você nunca conseguiria me matar," eu lhe disse. "Agora, falando sério, eu não sou virgem."

"Você vai me contar com quem foi?" ele perguntou.

"Por que, você provavelmente não vai saber quem é?"

"Não me importo." Edward disse. "Eu gostaria de saber mesmo assim."

Eu suspirei.

"Seu nome é Makka."

"É?" Edward perguntou e eu dei um grunhido.

"Sim, é."

"Como você nunca me disse isso antes?" Edward perguntou.

"Meu mundo não gira ao redor do seu, não mais," eu disse.

"Quando você se encontrou com este… Makka?"

"Depois que eu sai aqui."

"Ele é Volturi?"

"Edward, eu não devia ter te contado nada. Ele não é Volturi. Eu o encontrei em uma das minhas viagens e nós nos demos bem. Isso é tudo o que você precisa saber."

"Mas ele não é seu companheiro? Você só está fazendo sexo para se divertir?"

"Sim, Ed, você devia tentar."

"Não, obrigado. Você vai vê-lo de novo?" Edward perguntou.

"Todos nós temos necessidades, então sim, provavelmente."

"Como é o sexo?" Edward perguntou, quase sussurrando. Quem ele achava que ouviria? Deus?

"É indescritível," eu respondi simplesmente.

"Oh, indescritivelmente ruim," Edward disse. "Eu sabia."

"Essa conversa acabou," eu lhe disse. "Obviamente você não é maduro o suficiente para falar sobre isso."

"Eu sei que eu devia me importar com esse comentário, mas eu não me importo," ele disse. "Eu gosto de como eu me apresento para o Senhor."

Oh, Deus. Isso não valia a pena e ele estava desperdiçando tempo. Ao menos Edward não estava pensando em Tanya.

"Vamos voltar para casa," eu disse antes de sair, Edward me seguindo.

Nós nos aproximávamos da casa quando eu ouvi a voz de Peter. Eu diminuí minha velocidade para escutar o que ele falava. Edward olhou para mim e eu assenti.

"Oh, isso é tão repugnante," Peter disse, "me conte mais."

Edward e eu voltamos a andar, escutando a conversa de Peter.

"Então, ele tinha essa ferida no pescoço," Carlisle disse, "mas não eram marcas perfeitas dos dentes, a pele estava completamente destruída. O vampiro tinha se alimentado e o deixado para morrer. O cara parecia morto, mas eu podia ouvir a batida do seu coração bem fraca."

"E então o que aconteceu?" Peter perguntou e eu rolei meus olhos, naturalmente Peter já teria Carlisle ao seu lado, o menino era muito carismático. Ele me lembrava de um vampiro que eu conheci, Jasper.

"Eu o levei para a sala de operações e ele tinha um coágulo que deve ter se desalojado e estava se dirigindo para seu cérebro, mas ficou preso, direito na jugular onde o vampiro o tinha mordido e isso parou o fluxo de sangue. O humano sobreviveu porque o coágulo, aquele estava na sua corrente sanguínea para o matar, obstruiu o fluxo de sangue"

"Isso é inacreditável," Peter disse assim que Edward e eu entramos na casa. "Exclua a parte do vampiro e você poderia escrever suas descobertas, Carlisle, isso com certeza abalaria o mundo da medicina."

"Hmm," Carlisle ponderou," essa não é uma péssima ideia, meu amigo, não é mesmo uma ideia ruim."

"Peter," eu disse e ele estava ao meu lado em um instante. "Eu te disse para interagir com alguém?" Eu lhe perguntei.

"Não," ele disse sorrindo abertamente, "mas você também não disse que eu não poderia."

Ele me pegou com essa.

"Ow, que inferno?" Edward disse enquanto segurava sua cabeça e observava Peter. "Por que seus pensamentos são tão estáticos?"

Peter tinha pensamentos estáticos? Que estava acontecendo? Qual era o seu poder?

"Oh, me desculpe," Peter disse, "meu cérebro está ajustado na freqüência errada." Peter fez a expressão mais estranha eu já tinha visto e puxou sua orelha três vezes para baixo.

Eu estava começando a achar que seria melhor se esse vampiro estivesse morto. Quero dizer, eu nunca tinha ouvido falar de um vampiro com problemas mentais antes, mas certamente Peter era um deles. As coisas que ele fazia e falava não eram normais.

"Ok," Edward disse, "assim é melhor, eu consigo ouvi-lo agora."

Eu olhei para Edward e sua expressão era confusa. O que Peter estava pensando agora?

"Eu…" Edward gaguejou. "Eu…"

Eu olhei para Peter, mas ele observava Carlisle.

"Isso não está certo," Edward afirmou antes de ir em direção ao seu quarto.

Eu olhei para Peter e ele estava fazendo uma careta muito confusa. Era como se parte dele estivesse feliz e a outra parte não. Era estranho e eu me perguntei o que será que ele estava pensando para fazer Edward e ele próprio reagirem dessa maneira. Eu precisava descobrir rapidamente o jogo de Peter, o Bringer of Darkness teria que esperar.


	6. Chapter 6

**N/T:** Olá! Eu estou de volta traduzindo essa fanfic maravilhosa que foi escrita pela incrível DodgerHolden!

Como eu disse essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original vocês podem encontrar nesse link: s/11053610/1/Bringer-of-Darkness

Quem vai responder os reviews de vocês com muito amor e carinho serei eu! Mas caso alguém queira que a própria escritora responda o review é só especificar isso no comentário que eu vou fazer isso chegar na mão dela e depois de volta pra vocês!

**N/A:** Eu sei que eu falo isso todas as vezes, mas vocês são os melhores.

**Par:**DARKSPER/BADASS-BELLA

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Charlotte, Carolina do Norte, 1937," Eu despejei minha ordem em Peter pelo telefone e o ouvi reagir ao nome de Charlotte, a vampira, e não o lugar.

Charlotte foi um vampira que ambos conhecemos. Ela foi transformada para lutar na guerra e foi morta no campo de batalha. Eu a matei no campo de batalha. Pode ter sido um erro, mas eu não me importo. Ela não era a companheira de Peter, então eu estava cuidando dele. Eu podia ver o quanto ele se importava com ela e sabia que quanto mais tempo eles passassem juntos, mais difícil seria quando seu tempo juntos acabasse, então eu fiz uma escolha. Nós estávamos lutando lado a lado, eu vi minha oportunidade e a matei. Tudo o que Peter sabia era que ela foi morta no campo de batalha, ele nunca pediu por detalhes, mas eu duvido que lhe diria a verdade mesmo se tivesse me perguntado. Algumas coisas eram melhores se não fossem ditas. E este segredo morreria comigo.

"Tem algum problema?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não quero fazer isso," Peter disse em voz baixa. "Depois da última vez você disse que eu nunca mais teria que fazer isso."

Eu rosnei baixo. Eu odiava quando Peter questionava minhas ordens. Era simples, e não incluía nenhuma matança. Tudo bem, o que eu o obriguei a fazer em Charlotte em 1937 não era a atitude mais correta, moralmente falando, mas eu não via nenhum problema com isso. A faria eu mesmo se não estivesse receoso em torno dos Cullen's. Eles estavam me prendendo de volta com eles, isso é o que fazem, eles são uma família, mas eu não queria ser um Cullen, eu não queria viver a vida chata, eu não queria me alimentar de animais. Eu gostava da minha vida. Eu gostava da agitação e do perigo. Foi para trazer destruição e caos que fui criado.

"Mas, Jasper, você prometeu."

"Eu não lhe prometi nada, Peter. Isto não está aberto à discussão, esta é uma ordem direta e as únicas palavras que eu espero ouvir saindo de sua boca são: sim, Major."

Eu esperei, e esperei. Minha paciência estava acabando, mas eu não faria suas vontades. Peter estava agindo como se isso fosse o fim do mundo, mas não era nada perto disso. Se escolhesse ir contra minhas ordens, ou se falhasse, ai sim saberia o que era o fim do mundo, e ele compreendia isso.

"Tudo bem," Peter disse, soando conformado.

"Era isso o que eu queria ouvir de você?" Eu perguntei.

"Não," ele murmurou.

"Você fará o que eu estou ordenando e o fará sem reclamar?" Eu perguntei, e odiei que ele estava me obrigando a fazer isso.

"Sim, Major."

Finalmente.

"É melhor que você faça. Eu não quero ouvir de você até que eu entre em contato, entendeu?"

Era meu jeito de lhe dizer que eu não aturaria suas lamentações no meu ouvido.

"Você quis ficar com Bella então é melhor que seja útil," eu lhe disse," mas não se esqueça de que sua lealdade é comigo."

"Sim, Major."

Eu desliguei o telefone e o enfiei em meu bolso.

Eu odiava como esta situação me fazia agir. Bella era minha fraqueza, eu sabia disso, sempre soube. Eu fui idiota de voltar ao local onde a conheci. Eu tinha ficado em silêncio sobre esse assunto por um século, mesmo quando estava sozinho. Eu não gostava de admitir o quanto ela me afetava nem para mim mesmo. Dei um rosnado e agarrei a árvore mais próxima jogando-a através da floresta. Eu estava me perdendo.

Minha mente foi bombardeada com as memórias da primeira vez que eu a vi. Eu não gostava de lembrar disso, eu recordo como ela me fez sentir, _o que_ ela me fez sentir. Ela fez meu coração bater mais uma vez antes mesmo de ouvi-la falar, antes de se encontrar com Edward. Eu a vi primeiro. Eu soltei outro rosnado e esse ecoou pela floresta. Ter voltado foi um erro. Eu não era forte o bastante para enfrentá-la. Eu não queria me tornar o capacho de ninguém. Eu não me importo o que ouvi. Eu não me importo com o quão poderosa Bella se tornou porque ela sempre será a fraca humana que eu conheci. Ela seria minha ruína e eu não permitiria que ela me quebrasse.

"Que merda que você está fazendo?" Alguém brincou e eu procurei ao meu redor. Ele riu, mas não conseguia vê-lo. "Tantos problemas emocionais. Isso deixa as coisas quase muito fáceis."

"Garret, vai se foder," lhe disse enquanto o procurava, mas eu não conseguia vê-lo. O fodido provavelmente estava coberto de lama escondido na minha cara. Eu não duvidava de nada, ele já havia feito isso antes.

Eu me virei de costas. Eu não conseguiria lidar com essa merda agora. Não estava nem um pouco feliz com ele. Tinha fodido com meus planos. Sesco era minha e sabia disso. Ele só matou todos os funcionários porque estava tentando me atingir. Eu deixei a raiva que sentia tomar conta de mim. Ele não ganharia de mim dessa vez, não importa o quanto Bella tinha me fodido. Eu direcionei meu poder, criando uma mistura emocional que Garrett não conseguiria ignorar e deixei explodir em sua direção. Bateu em Garrett e ele caiu da árvore onde estava se escondendo.

"Isso não é justo," Garrett disse e eu conseguia sentir sua dor. "Usar seu poder não faz parte de nosso jogo."

"Garrett, eu juro pelo deus que você quiser que se você não me deixar sozinho eu vou te matar."

O enviei minha seriedade e ele entendeu a mensagem.

"Tudo bem," Garrett disse, "mas isso não acabou. Eu não me importo com o que está te deixando nessa merda, porque eu nunca vou desistir. Lembre-se do placar, você pode estar ganhando por três pontos, mas não por muito tempo, Major Whitlock."

Ele precisava me chamar desse jeito? Eu fui seu superior, mas isso foi há muito tempo atrás. Muito tempo.

Eu me mantive focado em suas emoções até ter certeza de que ele se foi. Então comecei a trabalhar em meu próximo plano de ataque. Garrett estava certo, eu estava somente três pontos acima dele e isso não era o bastante. Ganhar outra vez pode ser a distração que eu preciso. Eu espero que seja.

* * *

**N/T:** Vocês sabem o que fazer agora, certo? Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**N/T:** Olá! Eu estou de volta traduzindo essa fanfic maravilhosa que foi escrita pela incrível DodgerHolden!

Como eu disse essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original vocês podem encontrar nesse link: s/11053610/1/Bringer-of-Darkness

Quem vai responder os reviews de vocês com muito amor e carinho serei eu! Mas caso alguém queira que a própria escritora responda o review é só especificar isso no comentário que eu vou fazer isso chegar na mão dela e depois de volta pra vocês!

**N/A:** Vocês... são incríveis.

**Par:**DARKSPER/BADASS-BELLA

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_"Ok," Edward disse, "assim é melhor, eu consigo ouvi-lo agora."_

_Eu olhei para Edward e sua expressão era confusa. O que Peter estava pensando agora?_

_"Eu…" Edward gaguejou. "Eu…"_

_Eu olhei para Peter, mas ele observava Carlisle._

_"Isso não está certo," Edward afirmou antes de ir em direção ao seu quarto._

_Eu olhei para Peter e ele estava fazendo uma careta muito confusa. Era como se parte dele estivesse feliz e a outra parte não. Era estranho e eu me perguntei o que será que ele estava pensando para fazer Edward e ele próprio reagirem dessa maneira. Eu precisava descobrir rapidamente o jogo de Peter, o Bringer of Darkness teria que esperar._

"Pare já com isso" Eu disse para Peter, parando em frente a ele.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." Peter respondeu.

"Pete, o que quer que você esteja pensando, o que quer que esteja fazendo, pare com isso."

"Bella..." Carlisle disse, mas eu o ignorei.

"Pete, eu não sou idiota, eu sei que você está tramando algo." Peter se manteve sem expressão. Ele estava jogando um bom jogo, mas eu não estava caindo na dele.

Meu telefone tocou e Peter sorriu, o fodido sorriu. Eu ia descobrir qual era seu objetivo.

Eu tirei meu telefone do bolso e vi o nome de Makka na tela. Ótimo, justo o que eu precisava. Me protegi completamente com meu escudo e respondi a chamada, virando de costas para os outros.

"O que você quer?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu ouvi que você estava de volta," Makka sussurrou com uma voz sexy.

"É verdade, mas eu não tenho tempo para isso agora."

"Você nunca tem tempo para mim, o que é dessa vez?"

"Eu estou cuidando de uma criança que está fazendo arte e eu tenho outra missão."

"Você não pode fugir por algumas horas? Eu quero ver você, eu quero sentir seu corpo duro debaixo do meu."

Fechei meus olhos, eu também queria. Já havia passado muito tempo.

"Makka" Eu disse baixo. "Se pudesse eu iria."

"Isso é besteira e você sabe. Eu não vou estar aqui para sempre, você não pode vir e me ver quando você quer, eu tenho necessidades também e eu quero ver você logo. Se você não vier até mim eu terei que ir atrás de você."

"Tudo bem," Eu disse, "Tudo bem. Eu vou achar um tempo." Eu não queria ser perseguida.

"Quando?" Makka perguntou, não estando completamente satisfeita.

"Olha, eu não sei, logo. Eu contei sobre nós para alguém."

"Jura?"

"Sim, não todos os detalhes, mas alguns. E isso precisa ser um passo em frente."

"E é. Para quem você contou?"

"Ed."

"Oh, então isso é um pulo para frente. Estou assumindo que você deixou o detalhe mais importante sobre mim de fora, já que foi para Edward que você contou."

"Sim, você sabe como ele é. Eu prometo que você vai ouvir de mim, prometo que vou fugir logo. Ok?"

"Ok." Makka aceitou. "Eu não posso esperar para te ver, as coisas que eu vou fazer... B, eu preciso de você agora."

"Eu sei, eu sei, logo. Eu preciso ir."

Eu desliguei o telefone e desativei o escudo. Eu não precisava de mais nenhuma merda para resolver, mas acho que eu merecia essa. Eu estava muito distante de todos. Ou eu era mais presente ou eu seguia em frente sem essas pessoas. Eu olhei para Carlisle. Eu não podia dispensá-lo, ele era família. Depois eu olhei para Peter, mas ele já havia ido. Soltei um suspiro e procurei sua voz. Estava no andar de cima com Ed, é claro. Ouvi a conversa deles.

"Mas eu não entendo," Peter disse, "não seria a rainha a peça mais poderosa."

"Não, essa é o peão."

"Isso não faz sentido."

Eles estavam conversando sobre xadrez? Primeiro casos médicos com Carlisle, e agora xadrez com Edward, quem seria o próximo? Moda com Alice, carros com Rose? O que Peter estava planejando? Talvez seu objetivo seja se infiltrar nos Cullen's e não tinha nada a ver comigo. Talvez eu fosse apenas o guia para trazê-lo para cá. Se isso fosse verdade ele estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho, mas havia um jeito fácil de descobrir. Eu só precisava dizer a ele que eu estava partindo e ver como ele reagia. Ver se tentaria vir comigo ou se ele ficaria aqui. Eu subi as escadas calmamente.

"Viu," Edward disse, sua voz baixa. "O peão é pequeno e não cria suspeita. Todos sempre o subestimam o que significa que ele pode se mover sem grandes problemas e como tem mais peões do que outras peças você pode sempre sacrificar um pouco aqui e ali para distrair o seu oponente e fazer a sua jogada."

Eu entrei no quarto de Edward e a cena a minha frente não era a que eu esperava. Peter estava sentado no sofá preto de couro olhando para o tabuleiro de xadrez. Edward estava em pé ao seu lado, curvado, perto dele. Mais perto do que eu esperava.

"Mas que porra está acontecendo aqui?" Eu perguntei. "Peter, eu te disse para parar o que quer que você esteja fazendo."

Peter me olhou com uma expressão confusa. Ele não iria me enganar.

"Ed, você sabe que pode mandá-lo pra puta que pariu, certo? E não deixe ele te enganar, eu aposto que ele só está falando sobre xadrez para envolver você."

"Ah, Bella, eu sei que faz algum tempo que você está longe," Edward disse, "mas você se lembra que eu posso ler mentes? Acho que eu saberia se Peter estivesse brincando comigo. Ele está genuinamente interessado, eu posso ver."

Rolei meus olhos. Edward não tinha a mesma experiência de vida que eu tinha, mas se ele queria ensinar Peter a jogar xadrez então eu permitiria, porque o Senhor sabe que Edward precisava começar a cometer alguns erros.

"Peter, eu preciso ir daqui a pouco, uma viagem rápida, mas eu vou voltar."

Peter olhou para mim, ele parecia dividido, em conflito com alguma coisa.

"Eu... Umm..." Ele disse e isso me surpreendeu já que geralmente era tão calmo. "Por quanto tempo você ficará longe?" Ele perguntou, recuperando um pouco da sua confiança.

"Não muito tempo, um par de dias no máximo."

"Isso tem haver com a sua missão, porque se tiver eu vou com você?" Ele ainda estava dividido e eu o vi olhando de relance para Edward.

"Não, não tem nada haver com isso, é um assunto pessoal."

"Oh," Peter disse relaxando, "tudo bem, vou ficar por aqui, bom, se você estiver bem com isso, Edward. Talvez você possa me ensinar a jogar esse jogo bobo."

"Não é bobo," Edward disse antes de parar e sorrir. Dessa vez eu não queria saber o que Peter estava pensando de maneira nenhuma, mas o que quer que fosse deixou Edward contente.

"Eu não estou indo agora," Eu informei aos dois, mas ele não estavam prestando a menor atenção.

Peter estava focado de volta no tabuleiro de xadrez, ele pegou uma torre e a analisou. Edward estava prestando muita atenção nele, mas virou para mim e fez um sinal para que eu saísse. Quem era Edward para me dizer para sair? Eu balancei minha cabeça, isso não valia a pena. Eu havia arrumado uma maneira de me livrar de Peter então conseguiria ver Makka e essa era uma coisa boa. Eu precisava me focar no presente e isso incluía Makka, e não Peter.

Eu saí do quarto de Edward e desci as escadas. Eu não estava surpresa de ver que agora todos estavam em casa. Carlisle estava com Esme, Emmet com Rose, e Alice estava com Embry. Era hora do reencontro, o único que estava faltando era Jasper. Eu balancei minha cabeça para dispersar as memórias, agora não era o momento certo e se eu estava sendo honesta comigo mesma então eu sabia que ele nunca foi realmente parte da família.

"Bella, você veio para casa," Esme disse, me abraçando.

"Sim," Eu disse, me distanciando, "mas infelizmente eu preciso ir logo, mas vou voltar para buscar Peter."

"Peter vai ficar?" Carlisle perguntou alegre.

Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas.

"Sim, eu não posso levá-lo comigo, não nessa viagem."

"Quem é Peter?" Esme perguntou e Carlisle apontou para o quarto de Edward e todos paramos para escutar.

"Você aprende rápido," Edward o elogiou, "mas está sacrificando muitas peças."

"Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo," Peter disse confiante, "como não saberia? Eu tive um ótimo professor."

O quarto ficou em silencio por alguns segundos.

"É a sua vez," Peter disse a Edward e eu não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que ele estava sorrindo.

"Você não se importa, não é?" Eu perguntei para Carlisle. "Eu não conheço Peter há muito tempo, mas ele dá trabalho e eu não estou cem por cento certa de que suas intenções são honráveis."

"Ele seria bobo de tentar qualquer coisa aqui, Bella" Carlisle disse, sorrindo para mim, "e eu gosto dele."

Tudo bem então. Eu não estava muito preocupada. Eu só estaria longe por um dia ou dois e Carlisle estava certo, Peter seria idiota de tentar qualquer coisa e eu tinha certeza de que Peter era qualquer coisa menos um tolo.

"O que? Como?" Edward disse. "Isso é impossível. Eu nunca vi alguém ganhar desse jeito... É impossível. Você obviamente trapaceou."

Eu concordava com Edward nessa, Peter com certeza trapaceou.

"Eu não trapaceei," Peter disse e ele soava ofendido. "Como disse antes, eu tenho um ótimo professor."

Ugh, eu não podia esperar para sair daqui e ir para longe desse inferno.

* * *

**N/T:** Vocês lembram como isso funciona? É só clicar nesse botão simpático aqui em baixo e comentar!


	8. Chapter 8

**N/T:** Ai meu Jasper! Eu adorei ler todos os comentários de vocês! Jasper, Peter e Garret estão mandando beijos molhados para todos! Muiiiito obrigada... vocês são os melhores!

Eu estou de volta traduzindo essa fanfic maravilhosa que foi escrita pela incrível DodgerHolden!

Como eu disse essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original vocês podem encontrar nesse link: s/11053610/1/Bringer-of-Darkness

Quem vai responder os reviews de vocês com muito amor e carinho serei eu! Mas caso alguém queira que a própria escritora responda o review é só especificar isso no comentário que eu vou fazer isso chegar na mão dela e depois de volta pra vocês!

**N/A:** Obrigada por comentarem... vocês são incríveis.

**Par:**DARKSPER/BADASS-BELLA

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Você está distante" Makka disse, parando atrás de mim.

"Estou?" Eu perguntei, sabendo que era verdade.

"Sim, eu consigo sentir o seu escudo. Geralmente você demora um pouco para se acostumar comigo e então você o desativa, mas hoje não. O que está acontecendo?"

"Eu só tenho muitas coisas na minha cabeça, _muitas_ coisas."

"Você não precisa me falar isso, baby."

"Makka, não," Eu disse quando senti suas mãos passeando pelo meu corpo, eu não podia fazer isso, não outra vez.

"Eu sei que você quer, que você _me_ quer."

"Mackenzie, eu disse não." Meu tom era firme e ela parou de me tocar.

"Mas que merda está acontecendo com você?" Ela perguntou. "Você veio até aqui para me ver e nós tivemos uma ótima noite, mas agora... você não está mais aqui. O que aconteceu? Você está tendo sonhos proféticos de novo?"

Balancei minha cabeça, nem se estivesse eu não diria. Eu não confiava nela o suficiente. Houve um tempo em que confiava, mas não mais.

"Então o que? Você não pode simplesmente me usar, B."

"Eu não sei que porra eu quero," Eu suspirei.

"Bom, é melhor você descobrir rápido porque você sabe que eu não vou aturar essa merda."

Eu me virei para olhar para ela. Como sempre, ela estava certa. Meu telefone tocou e eu o tirei do meu bolso.

"Não." Makka disse, colocando sua mão em cima da minha.

Eu olhei para ela, pedi para que não fizesse isso agora.

"Eu tenho que atender," eu lhe disse, "pode ser importante."

Eu continuei encarando até que ela desistiu. Atendi a chamada, meu escudo ativado para que Makka não conseguisse ouvir uma palavra.

"O que?" Eu perguntei.

"Nós temos uma pista sobre o Bringer of Darkness," Marcus disse, "você quer ouvir ou prefere procurar sozinha?"

"Que pista?" Eu perguntei suspirando, olhando para Makka, ela parecia tão abatida e eu odiei que a fiz se sentir assim.

"Ele foi visto no Oregon, nós temos um endereço, mas ele não vai estar lá por muito tempo. Você quer ou não?"

Eu olhei para Makka de novo. Talvez eu devesse terminar com ela logo e ser esperta. Tudo o que ela significava para mim era um pouco de diversão, eu nunca tive sentimentos reais por ela, e ela também era assim no começo, agora já não tinha certeza. Acho que ela estava apaixonada por mim e eu não podia aceitar isso.

"Me mande uma mensagem com o endereço," Eu disse a Marcus antes de desligar.

Eu desativei meu escudo e Makka me olhou querendo saber o que aconteceu.

"E então?" Ela perguntou quando eu não falei nada.

"Eu preciso ir" Lhe disse e sua raiva cresceu.

"Então é isso." Ela soava muito séria. "Você me deixa e acabou. Sem sexo casual, sem ligações, nada. Você entendeu?"

"Sim."

"E então?" Ela perguntou.

Eu estava tão perto, mais perto do que jamais me permiti estar do Bringer of Darkness. Sabia onde ele estava e tudo o que eu precisava fazer era pegá-lo. Seria tão simples, então porque eu ainda estava temerosa?

"Eu preciso ir," disse segura da minha decisão e sua face desmoronou.

"Então vá," ela falou, virando de costas para mim, " e não volte nunca mais."

Eu fui e quanto mais longe ela ficava mais eu sentia que não foi um erro. Eu a estava usando como uma distração por tempo demais. Eu sentiria sua falta, mas não por muito tempo. Olhei para as coordenadas que Marcus me enviou e comecei a correr. O Bringer of Darkness estava tão perto, e jurei que dessa vez eu chegaria mais perto dele do que qualquer outra vez.

Eu o deixaria saber que eu estava por perto. Eu desativaria meu escudo e o deixaria sentir minhas emoções. Eu o deixaria sentir tudo. Cheguei a tempo de o ver atormentando uma senhora. Me perguntei se ele cresceria e deixaria suas manias infantis. Eu desativei meu escudo e ele parou, sua cabeça se levantando. Ah sim, ele definitivamente conseguia me sentir e agora era a hora dele saber exatamente como eu me sentia sobre ele. Eu preparei a emoção e a direcionei para ele, tendo certeza que estava certa e quando eu estava pronta eu comecei a enviá-la, mas o filho da puta não ficou parado tempo o suficiente para conseguir uma boa leitura. Ele correu, como ele havia feito antes, como ele sempre fazia e isso me deixou muito, mas muito puta. Eu dei um rosnado de advertência. Ele pode ter me evitado por um século, mas agora que eu tinha o Bringer of Darkness no meu radar, Jasper no meu radar, eu não pararia até que eu o pegasse e finalmente conseguisse algumas respostas dele. Como porque merda ele me abandonou depois de perceber que eu era sua companheira.

* * *

**N/T: **Fiquei tão realizada com os comentários que já estou finalizando o próximo capitulo! E se tudo der certo ele sai ainda hoje! Ebaaaaaaaa


	9. Chapter 9

**N/T: **Eu quero agradecer a linda da Bianca Cullen Riddle e a Dony doninha por terem favoritado a história. Já tem um tempo que vocês fizeram isso e eu acho que nunca agradeci vocês aqui na fic! E também quero agradecer a Josy que tem comentado nos capítulos e todos os guests que eu não consigo agradecer pessoalmente! Então fica aqui meu muiiiito obrigada e tomara que vocês gostem desse capítulo!

Eu estou de volta traduzindo essa fanfic maravilhosa que foi escrita pela incrível DodgerHolden!

Como eu disse essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original vocês podem encontrar nesse link: s/11053610/1/Bringer-of-Darkness

Quem vai responder os reviews de vocês com muito amor e carinho serei eu! Mas caso alguém queira que a própria escritora responda o review é só especificar isso no comentário que eu vou fazer isso chegar na mão dela e depois de volta pra vocês!

**N/A:** Obrigada por comentarem.

**Par:**DARKSPER/BADASS-BELLA

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

_Me perguntei se ele cresceria e deixaria suas manias infantis. Eu desativei meu escudo e ele parou, sua cabeça se levantando. Ah sim, ele definitivamente conseguia me sentir e agora era a hora dele saber exatamente como eu me sentia sobre ele. Eu preparei a emoção e a direcionei para ele, tendo certeza que estava certa e quando eu estava pronta eu comecei a enviá-la, mas o filho da puta não ficou parado tempo o suficiente para conseguir uma boa leitura. Ele correu, como ele havia feito antes, como ele sempre fazia e isso me deixou muito, mas muito puta. Eu dei um rosnado de advertência. Ele pode ter me evitado por um século, mas agora que eu tinha o Bringer of Darkness no meu radar, Jasper no meu radar, eu não pararia até que eu o pegasse e finalmente conseguisse algumas respostas dele. Como porque merda ele me abandonou depois de perceber que eu era sua companheira._

Eu o segui, não permitindo que me enganasse. Ele achava que era mais rápido do que eu, que era mais esperto do que eu, mas não era.

Ele estava me subestimando. Sempre me subestimou. Isso o _pegaria_ de surpresa, literalmente. Nós corremos e corremos. Muitas fronteiras de estados foram cruzadas, mas eu não conseguia chegar mais perto dele e ele por sua vez não permitiu que eu o pegasse. Parecia que nossas forças eram muito iguais.

Meu telefone tocou e eu o ignorei. Tocou outra vez e ainda assim não olhei, mas quando tocou uma terceira vez eu o puxei relutantemente de meu bolso, nunca parando de correr. Eu não permitiria que ele escapasse outra vez, não sem algumas respostas.

"O que?" Eu perguntei.

"Umm, Bella," Carlisle disse, "eu acho que nós temos um problema."

"Carlisle, fala logo, eu não tenho tempo para isso agora."

"Eu acho que você estava certa sobre Peter."

Claro que eu estava, ele foi inocente por pensar de outra maneira.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei quando ele não continuou.

"Eu não sei o que ele está fazendo com Edward, como o está manipulando, mas escuta isso…"

Eu escutei, certificando-me que Jasper não estava ganhando mais distância de mim.

"_Eu não tenho certeza," _eu conseguia ouvir a voz fraca de Edward.

"_Você está com medo?" Peter perguntou._

"_Bem, sim, mas não de você. É só que isso é grande e eu não sei como vai caber. "_

Umm, isso era o que eu estava achando que era?

"_Não se preocupe," Peter disse. "Eu tenho o lubrificante perfeito, veneno de vampiro."_

Sim, isso definitivamente era o que eu achava que era.

"_Eu não vou machucar você, Eddy, eu prometo, apenas confie em mim."_

"Tudo bem," eu disse a Carlisle. "Eu não preciso ouvir mais nada."

Eu podia dizer como essa história terminaria e sabia exatamente o porque de Carlisle estar preocupado. Edward estava determinado em seguir o caminho cristão e se ele não estava disposto a fazer sexo com Tanya, quem ele achava que era sua companheira, não fazia nenhum sentido que fizesse sexo com Peter… A menos que _ele_ fosse seu companheiro.

"Eles devem ser companheiros," eu disse a Carlisle, era a única resposta que fazia sentido, a menos que estivéssemos falando de algum poder, mas Edward lia mentes então poderia dizer se Peter estivesse brincando com ele.

"Bella, eu não acho que seja isso. É muito rápido. Você precisa voltar e resolver isso. Você quem trouxe Peter para nossa casa. Isso é seu problema e você precisa consertá-lo. "

"Carlisle, eu não posso."

Não havia nenhuma maneira de me fazer desistir de Jasper. Se eu o deixasse ir desta vez então ele iria se esconder. Desapareceria e eu nunca mais conseguiria encontrá-lo, eu precisava continuar atrás dele. Já havia um século que eu me tornei uma vampira, tive tempo suficiente para encontrá-lo, mas nunca o fiz porque eu estava com medo.

Bom, eu já não estava mais com medo. Eu tinha encontrado minha coragem e não estava pronta para desistir. Edward era um vampiro adulto, ele sabia o que estava fazendo.

"Bella, isso é importante, a família é importante."

"Você não acha que eu não sei disso, Carlisle? Eu não posso. Se eu pudesse, eu iria, mas isso é mais importante para mim agora. "

"Bella," ele pediu mais uma vez, mas eu apenas desliguei a chamada e foquei em Jasper. A distração tinha permitido que ele ganhasse um pouco mais de distancia de mim então eu lutei para alcançá-lo.

Eu estava quase em cima dele quando ele mudou de repente de direção e começou a correr de volta para aonde viemos. Isso me chocou e tudo que eu pude fazer foi olhar fixamente para ele, em toda sua gloria, então ele pulou por cima de mim. Seus olhos estavam pretos de raiva, sua face retorcida de dor, seus cabelos loiros balançavam com cada movimento. Ele parecia um homem em uma missão, era exatamente como eu lembrava dele; feroz e selvagem. Ninguém deveria mexer com ele. Era um ser poderoso, um que eu nunca ganharia uma luta contra. Fiquei congelada por um momento, mas eu não me importava com o quão poderoso ele era, ou se ele me matasse, porque eu merecia respostas. Eu era a vítima aqui, não ele.

O persegui outra vez através do país, nos dirigindo de volta para Washington. Eu permiti que ele ganhasse algum terreno porque achei que sabia qual seria seu destino. Eu estava errada, completamente errada. Fui uma idiota. Ele mudou a direção e seguiu para o sul no último momento e de repente entendi o seu jogo. Eu batalhei para chegar mais perto. Eu fiz meus pés se moverem mais rápido, mas foi em vão. Eu estiquei meu escudo e quando comecei a colocá-lo em torno dele ele o empurrou para trás com seu poder e eu fui atingida com o seu ódio. Seu ódio… Cortou-me profundamente. Ele me odiava.

Foi tão forte que eu perdi meu equilíbrio e acabei tropeçando em uma raiz de árvore, derrapando através da floresta. Consegui me colocar de pé e segui-lo, mas já era muito tarde.

No momento em que eu cheguei ao destino já era tarde demais. Ele estava lá, seus olhos negros, suas mãos envoltas no pescoço de Makka. Parei nas sombras. Ela parecia tão assustada e eu sabia que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Eu estava surpresa que ele sabia sobre Mackenzie e o que nós compartilhamos, mas também fui boba por pensar de outra maneira.

Jasper não era idiota. Seus olhos me encontraram e não ele não hesitou. Ele arrancou a cabeça de Makka com uma mão e acendeu o fogo com a outra. Eu fui covarde e nem tentei pará-lo. Eu a deixei morrer porque estava com medo. Seu riso maníaco me atingiu. O fogo cresceu e ele desmembrou Makka rapidamente. Era muito doloroso de assistir, mas eu não consegui desviar meu olhar mesmo quando ele havia acabado e Mackenzie já não existia. Eu não poderia mais ajudá-la, ela estava morta.

Jasper olhou direto em meus olhos. Eu tinha imaginado este reencontro por um século, muitos cenários diferentes, mas nada daquilo importou porque quando eu olhei nos olhos selvagens de Jasper eu tive certeza de duas coisas. Um, esse momento em que nós nos conectamos no meu décimo oitavo aniversário deve ter sido imaginado, e dois, Jasper, o Jasper que eu conheci já não estava mais lá, ele era o Bringer of Darkness, ninguém mais.

O Bringer of Darkness se foi e eu só fiquei parada lá. Não havia nenhuma razão para que eu perseguisse, não mais. Eu precisava ficar longe dele. Eu tinha sido sábia por todos esses anos, ficar no escuro era melhor. Eu poderia viver em meu conto de fadas; onde nós éramos companheiros e onde, no momento do nosso reencontro, nós ficaríamos juntos. Ele era a razão pela qual eu me juntei aos Volturi. Eu quis ser igual a ele. Eu quis lhe provar que eu podia segurar minha onda contra ele, mas não havia mais sentido nisso. Jasper estava morto e esse pensamento me quebrou. Eu tinha perdido meu companheiro, ou possível companheiro, assim como Edward… Edward. Ele precisava de mim, eu tinha que ir até ele. Olhei na direção em que o Bringer of Darkness tinha partido, mas não havia mais nada lá para mim, nenhuma atração, nada. Eu girei e me dirigi para Forks.

* * *

**N/T: **Já sabem como funciona, certo? É só clicar no review que o Jasper aparece ai do seu lado para agradecer! Ou não, tenho minhas duvidas se vocês ainda estão gostando dele depois de capitulo. Talvez o Peter apareça no lugar dele, ou quem sabe o Garret?


	10. Chapter 10

**N/T: **Muiiiito obrigada pelos comentários!

Eu estou de volta traduzindo essa fanfic maravilhosa que foi escrita pela incrível DodgerHolden!

Como eu disse essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original vocês podem encontrar nesse link: s/11053610/1/Bringer-of-Darkness

Quem vai responder os reviews de vocês com muito amor e carinho serei eu! Mas caso alguém queira que a própria escritora responda o review é só especificar isso no comentário que eu vou fazer isso chegar na mão dela e depois de volta pra vocês!

**N/A:** Obrigada pelos comentários. Alguém comentou agradecendo a minha Beta. Eu não tenho uma, nunca tive. Eu sou muito impaciente para ter uma Beta, então todos os erros são meus. Eu normalmente escrevo, edito e posto tudo em algumas horas, então é isso ai.

**Par:**DARKSPER/BADASS-BELLA

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Cheguei nos Cullen's e a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi correr para o quarto de Edward e agarrar Peter pela orelha, arrastando-o comigo. Eu não estive lá dentro tempo o suficiente para notar o que ele e Edward faziam, mas isso não me importava. Eu estava irritada demais para isso, quebrada demais.

"Hey," Peter protestou por eu tê-lo puxado escada a baixo. "Ai, ai, ai. Bella, mas que merda você está fazendo."

Eu não lhe respondi. Nós chegamos ao exterior da casa e eu logo soube para onde estava indo, o único lugar em que me sentiria segura, a clareira de Edward. As lamentações de Peter aumentaram.

"Bella, é serio. Largue a porra da minha orelha e eu vou para qualquer lugar com você. Por favor, isso machuca muito."

Eu não conseguia dizer se estava sendo sincero ou não, mas acreditei que ele me seguiria. Eu soltei sua orelha e continuei correndo para a clareira.

"Mas que porra?" Peter perguntou-me enquanto segurava sua orelha em sua cabeça, tentando colocá-la de volta no lugar. Ele tinha sorte por eu não ter arrancado ela totalmente fora.

Não olhei para ele. Eu apenas desmoronei de joelhos e olhei para o chão. Me perguntei aonde eu havia errado Eu tinha tanta certeza sobre Jasper e seus sentimentos, mas então ele foi e matou Makka… Não fazia o menor sentido. Ela não era minha companheira, eu sabia disso, mas sua morte me machucava. Eu tinha confiado nela, ela conhecia um lado diferente de mim. Eu sempre pensei que ela merecia alguém melhor do que eu, mas agora ela estava morta.

"O que está acontecendo?" Peter perguntou, ajoelhando na minha frente. Ele soava tão compreensivo.

Eu olhei para ele. Ele chegou para frente e descansou suas mão em meus joelhos.

"Bella, o que aconteceu?" ele perguntou. "Quem fez isso com você? Eu vou achá-los e eu vou matá-los."

Eu balancei minha cabeça para frente e para trás. Peter jamais conseguiria matar o Bringer of Darkness, ninguém conseguiria. Nós todos estávamos condenados e eu especialmente.

"Hey," Peter disse e percebi que o estava preocupando. "Você precisa confiar em mim, Bella. Você escolheu _me_ arrastar até aqui e não Edward… Seu cheiro está por toda essa clareira… Deve haver uma razão por você ter me escolhido, o que houve?"

Eu olhei para ele. Peter não era idiota. A razão pela qual eu o tinha escolhido era porque ele não conhecia a mim ou toda merda que já aconteceu comigo. Ele não conhecia Jasper e o que ele… significava para mim. Eu não faço a menor idéia do porque. Eu simplesmente me sentia mais calma em torno de Peter, mais segura. Ele tem essa habilidade nata de apenas… me compreender. De fazer uma piada e me deixar melhor. Porra, eu não sabia porque eu havia escolhido ele.

"O que está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou com calma, pegando a minha mão.

"Eu perdi alguém hoje," eu finalmente disse e foi tudo o que consegui falar. A imagem voltou a minha mente, mas eu não foquei em Makka, somente em Jasper e em como ele já não era o Jasper que eu conheci.

"Eu também perdi alguém uma vez," Peter disse e eu o vi vulnerável como nunca antes.

"Seu nome era Charlotte e eu a amava." Ele parou por um instante. "Nós éramos companheiros." Ele sussurrou antes de olhar em torno dele. Era como se estivesse com medo de que alguém o ouvisse. Quando teve certeza de que não havia mais ninguém ao nosso redor ele continuou. "Eu escondi meus sentimentos. Eu não queria arruinar tudo, não queria que nada mudasse, mas isso não importou no final."

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei.

"Ela foi assassinada." Peter disse. E eu percebi que ele não guardava nenhum rancor sobre quem a matou, ele simplesmente aceitou a situação.

"Como é que você não morreu?" Eu perguntei. "Eu vi muitos companheiros serem separados durante meu tempo com os Volturi e isso nunca termina bem."

"Nós nunca chegamos a completar o ritual para nos tornarmos companheiros," Peter soava muito arrependido. "Talvez se nós tivéssemos isto poderia ter sido evitado, mas eu estava com medo. Mas talvez eu esteja errado," disse dando uma risada. "Eu somente a conheci por uns dois meses e ela era uma recém-criada. Eu tenho esperança de que a razão pela qual eu não realizei o ritual foi porque há alguma outra pessoa para mim perdida por ai. Ou talvez eu possa encontrar outra pessoa que tenha perdido seu companheiro. Eu não sei."

"Como você pode simplesmente aceitar isso?" Eu lhe perguntei. Eu estava lutando com o fato de que meu companheiro em potencial não era meu ou não me queria, porém ao menos ele ainda estava vivo. O de Peter não estava. Eu era egoísta.

"Eu sempre me mantive positivo," Peter disse, sorrindo, "e isso aconteceu há muito tempo, cento e cinquenta ou duzentos anos atrás, algum lugar no meio disso. Eu aprendi a abrir mão e seguir em frente. Foi difícil no começo, mas era o que eu tinha que fazer. Me suicidar não teria sido bom para ninguém. Quero dizer, você poderia imaginar sua vida sem mim?" Ele perguntou e dei um pequeno sorriso. Eu não conseguia mais. Peter era um enigma e eu gostava de tê-lo por perto.

"Então, você e Edward?" Eu precisava perguntar. Eu adorei como Peter havia mudado o foco da conversa para longe dos meus problemas e a tornou sobre ele. Eu o amava muito por isso.

"Eu estou me divertindo um pouco," disse, mas algo parecia estranho.

"Como você conseguiu convencê-lo a fazer sexo com você?" Eu vomitei a pergunta sem pensar. "Qual é o seu poder? Persuasão?"

"Não, nós já passamos por isso antes," Peter disse, "eu não tenho esse poder. Sim, eu tenho um poder, mas eu raramente o uso."

"Por que?" Eu usava o meu praticamente a todo segundo, inclusive agora o meu escudo estava ativado mantendo minha mente impenetrável.

"Nós somos vampiros," Peter disse simplesmente, "é injusto o fato que alguns de nós possuem poderes quando outros não. Eu preferiria apenas ser normal e me misturar. Claro, eu gosto de usar meu poder e já o usei para o bem e para o mal, mas na maioria do tempo eu não esquento a cabeça."

Eu olhei para Peter. Ele ainda era bastante estranho.

"Você não respondeu a minha pergunta, como você convenceu Edward a transar com você?"

"Eu acho que ele apenas leu minha mente e gostou do que viu," Peter disse, mexendo suas sobrancelhas. "Ele quis experimentar. É tudo culpa dele."

Peter estava entrando na defensiva e não gostei disso. Eu abaixei minha cabeça.

"Você disse que já ouviu falar do Bringer of Darkness antes," Eu disse para Peter, "o que você sabe sobre ele? Você acha que existe alguma coisa boa nele?"

"Foi ele quem te machucou? Machucou a pessoa de quem você era próxima?" Peter perguntou.

Eu fui boba de trazê-lo para essa conversa. Eu não devia ter dito nada. Nós estávamos indo tão bem.

Eu não respondi, eu não pude.

"Você foi atrás dele sem mim?" Peter perguntou. "Eu achei que nós éramos uma equipe, Bella?"

Talvez se eu tivesse levado Peter as coisas teriam sido diferentes, a morte de Makka poderia ter sido evitada… Talvez.

"O que está acontecendo?" Edward perguntou enquanto ele entrava na clareira. Eu o vi trocar olhares com Peter antes de sentar atrás dele e abraçá-lo.

Eu coloquei meu escudo em torno de Peter e de mim e falei rapidamente.

"Se você não é o companheiro de Ed eu espero que ele saiba disso," Eu disse, "Eu não quero que você brinque com ele, Pete."

Peter assentiu e eu retirei meu escudo.

"Você sabe que eu odeio quando você faz isso," Edward disse, mas eu o ignorei. "Bella, o que aconteceu?"

"Não falo nada até que você me diga o que é isso," Eu disse, fazendo um sinal entre ele e Peter. A mão de Edward estava no peitoral de Peter e estava começando a descer mais e mais conforme os segundos passavam.

"Eu estou apenas me divertindo," Edward disse. "Não era isso o que você me disse para fazer? Quero dizer, se você pode ter sexo com Makka então eu também posso abrir meus horizontes."

Eu me engasguei com o nome dela, como eu não poderia?

"O que?" Edward perguntou. "Foi lá aonde você foi?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça, procurando as respostas no chão.

"Mackenzie foi morta," Eu disse, falando as palavras em voz alta pela primeira vez.

"Mackenzie… Makka... Era uma menina?" Edward disse, mas é claro que era nisso que ele se focaria. "Mas isso significa... Oh… E... Sim... Olha para a gente, Bella, os dois curtindo o mesmo sexo, quem diria? Não é a toa que não somos companheiros."

"Edward, você é gay?" Eu perguntei, observando atentamente as suas expressões. Ele ficou envergonhado e olhou para Peter.

"Sim," ele disse e eu fiquei surpresa por não ver nenhuma negatividade nele. "Por isso que fazer sexo com a Tanya me assustava pra caramba," Edward disse. "Eu gosto de ficar por baixo. Peter me ensinou isso. Não gosto de estar no controle, eu quero que me digam o que fazer."

"Ok, já chega, eu acho que já entendi," eu lhe disse. "Contanto que você esteja feliz, Ed."

"Eu estou muito feliz," disse, ainda sorrindo para Peter. "Eu tinha quase me esquecido de como isso era. Eu não posso acreditar que eu era tão contra isso que nunca permiti ser uma possibilidade, mas Peter abriu meus horizontes em mais de uma maneira, se você entende o que eu quero dizer."

"Ed, você precisa parar antes que eu arranque sua língua fora," eu lhe disse e ele sabiamente calou a boca.

"Então, e você, Bella?" Peter perguntou. "Você também é gay?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Não," Eu disse. "Quero dizer, foi divertido e tudo mais, mas eu não acho que eu sou… Mas quem sabe..."

Eu balancei minha cabeça e me foquei de volta em Edward e Peter. Pareciam bons juntos, no entanto eles não eram companheiros. Eu queria saber o que aconteceria quando um dos seus companheiros aparecesse. Quão grande seria a decepção? O outro buscaria vingança? Ou isso era simplesmente um pouco de diversão? Eu decidi não me preocupar sobre isso, eu realmente não estava com a minha mente liberada agora e contanto que Edward fosse feliz eu seria feliz por ele porque é isso que melhores amigos fazem.

* * *

**N/T: **Caso vocês estejam se perguntando eu também não tenho uma Beta e é pelo mesmo motivo da escritora. Eu traduzo, edito e reviso os capítulos em questão de algumas horas, então todos os erros são meus mesmo!

E meu combustível é feito principalmente de reviews e essência de Jasper. rsrs


	11. Chapter 11

**N/T: **Muiiiiiiito obrigada pelos comentários!

Eu estou de volta traduzindo essa fanfic maravilhosa que foi escrita pela incrível DodgerHolden!

Como eu disse essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original vocês podem encontrar nesse link: s/11053610/1/Bringer-of-Darkness

Quem vai responder os reviews de vocês com muito amor e carinho serei eu! Mas caso alguém queira que a própria escritora responda o review é só especificar isso no comentário que eu vou fazer isso chegar na mão dela e depois de volta pra vocês!

**N/A:** Muito obrigada pelos comentários, vocês são os melhores.

**Par:**DARKSPER/BADASS-BELLA

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**Peter's POV**

A mão de Edward estava no meu peitoral em um movimento calculado. Bella estava machucada. Sua mão começou a descer cada vez mais. Eu já tinha passado por isso antes. Alguém a tinha ferido. Eu havia criado um monstro. Eu sabia o que estava fazendo. Jasper com certeza estava envolvido. Como me sentia sobre o assunto não importava. As ordens de Jasper deviam ser seguidas. Mas eu não conseguia evitar me importar com ela. Somente Jasper importava, no fim das contas, a ordem era dele.

"Hey," Edward disse e eu virei minha cabeça para ele. "Porque é seus pensamentos estão estáticos outra vez?"

"Desculpe," Eu disse.

Isso sempre acontecia. Eu tinha que pensar em tudo. Minha linha de pensamento era muito rápida. Eram coisas demais. Eu planejava tudo. Detalhes, não importava o quão simples eles fossem, precisavam ser completamente planejados. Minha mente nunca descansava. Eu não me permitia descansar. Jasper pensava que estava no comando, mas não estava. _Eu_ o mantinha na linha. _Eu_ o impedia de fazer qualquer coisa idiota. Ele provavelmente sabia disso. Talvez não soubesse. Eu simplesmente me sentia melhor planejando tudo. Gosto de servir ao seu comando. Isso me deu um propósito. Um motivo para viver. Eu nunca conseguiria apenas me sentar sem fazer nada.

"Ai," Edward disse, agarrando sua cabeça, "você não pode fazer aquela merda que você fez no primeiro dia e puxar a sua orelha?" ele me perguntou. "Isto está me dando uma enxaqueca."

Bem vindo ao meu mundo.

Eu fechei meus olhos e tentei clarear minha mente para a saúde dele. Eu não consegui. Não inteiramente. Usei o escudo de Bella e protegi minha mente. Era mais simples desse jeito. Mais seguro.

"Ugh," Edward disse, apertando meu tórax com força. "Isso não é o ideal, mas é melhor."

Edward acreditaria que era Bella quem estava protegendo a minha mente. Eu estava bem. Ele não descobriria o meu poder. Ninguém descobriria. Os Volturi viriam atrás de mim e eu não queria morar na Itália. Eu gostava dos Estados Unidos. Tinha trabalhado duro para conseguir tudo que eu queria. Quase tudo. Charlotte. Eu me importava demais com ela. Jasper a matou. Eu sabia. Ele voltou fedendo a ela. Eu não disse nada. Eu assumi o papel ao qual eu fui destinado. Sua morte foi inconveniente, mas compreensível. Jasper se importava comigo, mais do que qualquer um. Eu usei seu poder. Eu podia sentir tudo. Ele me amava. Ele nunca admitiria isso. Não importava. Ele me amava e eu o amava.

Forjados na guerra. Quase um século com Maria. Meio século seguindo o comando de Jasper. A guerra era um inferno. Mortes mutiladoras. Dor dominante. Sensibilidade sem sentido. Mortífera mixórdia. Acepção arbitrária. Independência inflamada. Desamor desejado. Corpos carbonizados. Jasper se foi por um ano. Em sua ausência eu desmembrei nosso exército. Matei todos. Me certifiquei de que a guerra havia acabado de vez. Ele retornou quebrado e furioso. Alguém o havia ferido. Não se importou que nosso exército já não existia. Não me culpou. Também não me agradeceu, mas as emoções não mentem. Eu o salvei da guerra e ele estava grato. Jasper seguiu em frente sozinho. Eu o segui. Tinha que manter um olho nele e eu estava fazendo isso já havia um século. A dor e a raiva que sentia logo foram canalizadas em seu jogo com Garrett e foi uma brisa em um dia de verão. Ele não estava mais lutando, ele havia ganhado um propósito e isso era tudo o que eu queria para ele. O que quer que o havia ferido no ano em que ficou fora precisava ser evitado. Eu não suportaria ver Jasper quebrado daquele jeito. Ele nunca sobreviveria a um segundo round.

"Você é claramente bissexual então," Edward disse a Bella.

Edward. Minha missão. Eu não era gay. Edward não era meu companheiro. Eu não estava nem mesmo interessado nele. Não importava. Jasper deu a ordem e eu obedeci. Eu devia me envolver com ele, fazer com que se conectasse comigo. E então, quando dada à ordem, eu devia esmagá-lo. Eu não estava feliz com isso. A ultima vez que o fiz foi em Charlotte, NC, 1937, e quase acabei morto. Eu não estava preocupado com isso dessa vez. Edward não era uma ameaça para mim. Mas Bella era. Ela estava caçando Jasper e eu sabia que machucar Edward a quebraria ainda mais e estava indeciso se realmente queria isso. Bella era forte, mas todos temos as nossas fraquezas. Eu tinha testemunhado a de Jasper e não era bonita. Eu queria protegê-la. Eu gostava dela. Eu gostava de Edward, apenas não dessa forma. Se fosse esperto eu nunca teria feito isso. Eu simplesmente iria contra as ordens de Jasper, mas eu não posso. Ele é minha família. São mais de duzentos anos com ele. Eu não poderia traí-lo. Eu nunca pude.

"Ed, só esqueça isso," Bella disse. "Se você é gay, o que você é, eu não preciso ser também. Peter, por que você está tão quieto? "

"Eu me divirto ouvindo vocês dois discutindo sobre coisas idiotas," Eu respondi, me encostando contra o peitoral de Edward. Ele se inclinou para frente e me beijou na garganta. Eu podia sentir seu amor por mim e nesse momento eu tive certeza de que isso não terminaria nada bem. Eu precisava escolher meu lado e eu tinha que fazê-lo rápido.

* * *

**N/T: **Esse cap é bem pequeno então, se vocês forem bonzinhos e comentarem, além de mandar o Peter ai agradecer vocês eu posto mais um! O que acham?


	12. Chapter 12

**N/T:** Eu estou de volta traduzindo essa fanfic maravilhosa que foi escrita pela incrível DodgerHolden!

Como eu disse essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original vocês podem encontrar nesse link: s/11053610/1/Bringer-of-Darkness

Quem vai responder os reviews de vocês com muito amor e carinho serei eu! Mas caso alguém queira que a própria escritora responda o review é só especificar isso no comentário que eu vou fazer isso chegar na mão dela e depois de volta pra vocês!

**N/A:** A todos vocês que comentaram, obrigada, vocês são incríveis.

**Par:**DARKSPER/BADASS-BELLA

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Qual é o plano?" Peter me perguntou. "Você deve ter um plano."

"Por que?" Eu perguntei.

"Quando alguém te machuca, você machuca eles de volta," Peter disse. "Então esse Bringer of Darkness tirou alguém de você, tire alguém dele."

"Não é tão simples assim."

"Por que?"

"Porque ele trabalha sozinho. Nunca foi visto com ninguém. A única pessoa que possivelmente sabe qualquer coisa é Garrett e você o ajudou a escapar."

"Bella," Peter suspirou. "Eu não tive nada a ver com isso, eu juro. Nem sei quem ele é, mas se você acha que ele pode ajudar a pegar o Bringer of Darkness então vamos fazê-lo. Vamos recapturá-lo."

"Ele seria burro de se mostrar por agora," Eu disse e era verdade. Garrett não era idiota.

"Não faça nada, então." Peter disse simplesmente. "Deixe-o te machucar, deixe-o matar uma parte de você, deixe-o ganhar."

"Eu não estou deixando ele ganhar. Eu estou pensando e tentando formular um plano."

"Eu acabei de lhe dar um plano. Procure Garrett, arranque a informação dele. Se ele souber qualquer coisa sobre o Bringer of Darkness ele vai falar. Encontre sua fraqueza e explore-a."

"Porque você se importa?" Eu lhe perguntei.

Peter parecia interessado demais em uma luta que não era dele. Por que ajudou a Garrett a se libertar? Eu sabia que Peter estava brincando comigo. Talvez ele trabalhasse com Garrett. Isso explicaria por que o ajudou a escapar e por que me colocava na direção dele agora, mas qual era seu objetivo? Qual é seu verdadeiro jogo?

Eu agarrei Peter pela orelha e puxei com vontade. Ele grunhiu de dor.

"Qual é o seu jogo aqui?" Eu lhe perguntei. "Eu não sou burra. Apenas me diga Peter antes que eu o mate."

"Ai, ai, ai, Bella, para, para com isso e eu falo, eu juro."

Parei de puxar sua orelha e ele me olhou.

"Comece a falar," eu lhe disse, cruzando meus braços.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem," falou, segurando sua orelha protetoramente. Ele parecia um vampiro fraco. Sua tolerância para dor era definitivamente baixa. "Eu estou aqui porque eu queria ficar próximo de você."

"Quem te enviou?" Eu perguntei.

"Ninguém, eu juro. Eu me enviei." Por que eu não acreditei nele? "Faça Edward ler minha mente se você não acredita em mim."

"Vamos dizer que eu acredite, porque você está comigo?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu já te disse. Tentei entrar para os Volturi e não me quiseram. Eu pensei de que se pudesse ficar próximo de você então eu conseguiria entrar. Isso é tudo, eu juro."

"E Garrett?" Eu perguntei. "Você o libertou, não foi?"

"Não. Eu me infiltrei no castelo e o vi. Eu já o conhecia e pensei que poderia lhe ajudar, mas ele não quis minha ajuda. Eu o deixei lá. Você o conhece, ele é teimoso, é independente. Ofereci minha ajuda, mas ele não aceitou. Eu não insisti e o deixei lá."

"Então como ele escapou se não possui nenhum poder?"

"Eu não sei. Garrett é engenhoso, ele não gosta de ser preso. Ele provavelmente criou um plano estilo MacGyver, mas eu não tive nada a ver com ele."

"Como você o conhece?" Eu perguntei.

"O meu criador em Montana o conhecia. Garrett viaja muito, ele é velho e conhece muitos vampiros. Eu o conheço somente de passagem."

"Porque você tentou o ajudar então?" Isso estava ficando cada vez mais confuso.

"Meu criador era amigo dele. Eu quis apenas oferecer-lhe minha ajuda, mas ele não quis."

"Por que?"

"Porque eu devo ao meu criador. Sem ele eu já estaria morto há muito tempo. Eu vivi para servir-lhe, mas ele já não existe mais. Ele morreu há um século. Eu apenas achei que poderia fazer uma última coisa para ele, não importa o quão idiota era."

Por que ainda assim eu não acreditei nele?

"Por que você quer que eu procure Garrett agora? Você deve ter uma razão e pare com as palhaçadas. Eu quero uma resposta direta."

"Garrett,… ele conhece o Bringer of Darkness, eu ouvi alguns sussurros. Eles serviram juntos na guerra. É dele que você precisa. Você o pega e pode pegar o Bringer of Darkness. Ele é a chave."

"E você sempre soube disso?" Eu perguntei, minha raiva aumentando. Ele fugiu para longe de mim.

"Sim."

Finalmente estava sendo sincero.

"E você pretendia me contar isso quando?"

"Eu não sei. Você disse que isso era temporário. Eu pensei que se nós nunca capturássemos o Bringer of Darkness eu poderia permanecer com você por mais tempo. Eu gosto de você e eu não queira deixá-la. Eu não quero que você se machuque."

"O que mudou?"

"Eu te vi quando você voltou. Te feriu e fez alguma coisa com seu coração. Ele não faria isso a menos que…" Peter se perdeu em pensamentos. A menos que o que? "Ele não pode sair impune disso. Você não pode deixá-lo sair impune. Ele precisa pagar. Vá atrás de Garrett, é dele que você precisa."

Talvez ele esteja certo. Eu já havia capturado Garrett uma vez, assim não deve ser tão difícil fazê-lo de novo. E quais outras pistas eu tenho? Peter estava certo, eu seria idiota por sentar aqui e não retribuir. Se Jasper era meu companheiro então eu o faria comer o pão que o diabo amassou por me machucar de propósito quando ele não precisava fazê-lo.

O telefone de Peter tocou e ele olhou para a tela. Sua face usualmente composta de desfez ao ler o que estava escrito. Ele não parecia nem um pouco feliz.

"O que houve?" Eu lhe perguntei.

"Uma complicação," ele disse, mas não me contou mais nada.

"Você precisa atender agora?"

"Não," respondeu, guardando seu telefone. "Pode esperar um pouco. Eu vou achar Edward. Nós estamos bem?"

Eu olhei para ele. Algo ainda parecia estranho, mas as coisas estavam mais calmas. Peter me disse bastante coisa, e eu só precisava processar as informações e analisar a situação.

"Nós estamos bem," ele pareceu aliviado por minha resposta.

Eu observei ele sair. Peter pode estar jogando, mas eu estava certa de uma coisa, ele definitivamente está do meu lado e isso é uma boa notícia.

* * *

**N/T:** Então chegamos ao meio da fic. Já estou pensando na próxima tradução e também estou escrevendo uma história que já está na minha cabeça já tem um tempo. Ainda não sei quando pretendo postar ela.

Queria saber se vocês tem algum pedido de fic pra traduzir, algum ship ou autor. Se quiserem é só me contar nos reviews ou por PM.

Beijos do Peter!


	13. Chapter 13

**N/T: **Oioi gente! A Josy e a Bianca me deram algumas ideias para as próximas traduções. A Bianca eu respondi por PM mas a Josy eu vou responde aqui mesmo. A fic que você está falando é a **Sassafrass Junction **e é incrível. Como eu disse a Bianca eu vou ver se consigo autorização e ai eu conto pra vocês qual será a próxima!

Eu estou de volta traduzindo essa fanfic maravilhosa que foi escrita pela incrível DodgerHolden!

Como eu disse essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original vocês podem encontrar nesse link: s/11053610/1/Bringer-of-Darkness

Quem vai responder os reviews de vocês com muito amor e carinho serei eu! Mas caso alguém queira que a própria escritora responda o review é só especificar isso no comentário que eu vou fazer isso chegar na mão dela e depois de volta pra vocês!

**N/A:** Vocês são os melhores, é sério, eu tenho muita sorte de ter vocês.

**Par:**DARKSPER/BADASS-BELLA

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Faça-o agora," Eu rosnei no telefone.

"Mas, Jasper, não é tão simples assim," Peter disse.

"Faça-o agora!"

"Jasper, por favor, eu preciso falar com..."

Eu cortei a chamada e Peter junto. Não tinha tempo para ele agora. Eu lhe dei as ordens sobre os Cullen's e era agora o momento dele fazer como eu disse e finalizá-las. Nada seria o mesmo depois disso. Não haverá volta. As vidas de todos serão alteradas para sempre e eu descobri que nem mesmo me importava. Era um meio para um fim. Um fim em que eu era o vencedor. Era necessário.

"Faça de novo," Eu disse, girando para a única pessoa que eu permitiria em torno de mim agora.

Atingiu-me com seu poder e eu usei o meu próprio para deixá-lo mais intenso. Isto era bom, isto parecia certo. Era a única coisa que eu conhecia, a única que eu poderia suportar. De muitas maneiras era uma droga e foi o que eu achei capaz de me distrair _dela_.

Ir aos Cullen's foi um erro. No momento em que senti suas emoções completamente desprotegidas eu corri como o covarde que sou, mas ela não desistiu como eu esperava, não, ela me perseguiu. Eu conseguia ver por suas emoções que não desistiria dessa vez. Ela nunca me deixaria em paz. Eu precisei ser esperto, rápido, então eu fiz a única coisa que eu sabia que poderia funcionar. Eu matei sua namorada.

Eu me mantive informado sobre Bella, não pessoalmente, mas por um informante. Eu não conseguia deixá-la de lado. Eu precisava protegê-la. Eu sabia que ela estaria melhor morta, mas eu também sabia que eu nunca sobreviveria a isso, então eu tinha que protegê-la. Na primeira vez que eu ouvi sobre ela e Mackenzie eu fiquei enfurecido, tão enfurecido que matei um ônibus cheio de turistas, quarenta e duas pessoas. Eu não bebi o sangue deles porque a matança não era sobre isso. Era sobre a sensação de liberdade. Eu não me escondi deles, eu me alimentei do seu medo. Eu era o pior vampiro de todos e sempre seria. O tempo passou e me acalmei. Estava grato que Bella estava envolvida com uma garota e não um homem. Eu sabia que ela era virgem, de acordo com meu informante, e que ela não tinha seu hímen intacto, mas isso não importava muito. Bella nunca teve um pau duro nela e isso me enchia de paz.

"Mais forte," Eu disse e seu poder aumentou.

Isso não fazia sentido. Eu não precisava desse vampiro para me afetar, eu podia fazê-lo por mim mesmo, mas eu não queria estar sozinho agora. Era simplesmente mais fácil entrar no jogo, manter a ilusão de que eu fazia isso por qualquer outra pessoa que não a mim mesmo. Eu peguei as emoções por trás do poder e as aumentei até o ponto em que estava rachando meus dentes. Eu nasci na guerra. Minha primeira memória era de dor, destruição, sede e sangue. Vinte recém-criados me cercavam e eu senti tudo... Tudo. Nós éramos punidos, nós éramos ordenados a matar, nós éramos usados, tudo antes de sermos permitidos a beber. E quando nos permitiam, nós tínhamos que dividir. Um humano para satisfazer a sede de cinco recém-criados. Era o inferno e nunca ficou melhor, não realmente.

"Huum," Eu grunhi de satisfação. Oh sim, nós finalmente estávamos chegando a algum lugar. A dor chegou à ponta dos meus dedos e eu os flexionei. Isso era bom, tão bom. Isso era certo, isso era _eu_. Lembrava-me de tudo o que eu já passei e me fazia esquecer dela, não totalmente, mas já era um começo.

"Eu não consigo manter por mais tempo," eu ouvi e respondi com um rosnado.

Seu poder diminuiu e a única razão pela qual eu não retaliei por ter ido contra a minha ordem foi porque conseguia sentir sua exaustão. Eu mantive o meu lado das emoções, mas não era a mesma coisa. Não havia nenhuma conexão. Não fazia sentido. Cortei a corda e de repente eu não sentia nada. Enquanto curtia a minha onda eu me perguntei porque eu ainda tentava. Nunca valia a pena. Imagens de Bella e a primeira vez em que a vi voltaram a minha mente, mas eu as mantive longe.

"Como você consegue agüentar tanta dor?" Me perguntou.

Eu andei para longe. Ia me tocar, sempre tentava, mas não podia permitir isso. Eu sabia que minha tolerância ao seu poder era excitante, mas eu não estava interessado. Se não me permitiria ter Bella então eu não teria ninguém. Não havia meio termo.

"Ness, você pode me deixar entrar, nós seríamos bons juntos."

Eu observei. Só me conhecia como o Bringer of Darkness, por isso me chamava de Ness. Nunca me conheceria de outra maneira. Não o merecia.

"Eu sei que você é um exercito de um homem só," disse andando em minha direção, sua mão esticada para frente, "mas você não precisa ser. Eu sou forte, você pode sentir isso. Nós podemos ser um. Apenas imagine o sexo com o meu poder."

Fechei meus olhos. Era um pensamento interessante. Toda essa dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo, seria intoxicante. Eu agarrei sua mão para prevenir que me tocasse. Eu nem abri meus olhos, não precisava. Eu conhecia seus jogos, precisava conhecê-los.

"Não" Eu disse, abrindo meus olhos. Seu olhar era arrependido.

"Me desculpe, Ness."

Eu soltei sua mão e andei para longe.

"Talvez eu devesse ir," disse, se virando para me olhar. Eu olhei de volta, mas não disse uma palavra.

Eu queria lhe pedir para ficar, mas nunca diria as palavras.

"Tudo bem" seu tom era resignado, "até a próxima."

Eu observei enquanto se afastava e me travei para não pedir que ficasse. Pareceria fraco. Eu não permitiria isso. No momento em que ficou fora do meu alcance eu fui bombardeado com olhos castanhos novamente e me encolhi no chão. Teria sido tão fácil deixar esses pensamentos de lado, mas eu os permiti ficar, eu os permitir se desdobrar só dessa vez.

Forks High, ir para a escola era ridículo. Eu tentei sair fora de participar disso com meus olhos vermelhos, mas Carlisle disse que não era possível, então eu diminuí a freqüência em que me alimentava, permitindo que meus olhos se tornassem um vermelho lamacento, quase marrom. Cinqüenta e três dias e eu suportei isso com sucesso até que ela chegou. Bella Swan, a garota nova. Era março, meio do semestre. Eu estava apenas esperando o ano acabar, aguardando a minha chance de sair daqui e nunca voltar, mas isso nunca aconteceu.

Eu estava evitando a Alice nessa época. Nós não éramos companheiros e ela sabia disso, mas era persistente. Eu estava me escondendo, simples assim. Primeiro senti suas emoções. Estava se sentindo sobrecarregada, arrependida e triste. Ela saiu correndo do prédio em pânico e caiu contra a parede fria. Ela estava perto de mim. Eu poderia ter esticado minha mão e tocado nela, mas não o fiz. Eu estava parado com minhas costas contra a parede. Nem me mexi para olhar para ela. Ela não percebeu que eu estava lá.

Ela estava tendo um mini ataque de pânico, murmurando sobre ser chamada de Isabella e alguma coisa sobre os garotos humanos. Minha curiosidade levou o melhor de mim e eu olhei para ela. Mal a coloquei no meu campo de visão antes dela olhar de volta. Seus olhos castanhos pararam nos meus. Ela não lembraria dessa interação porque foi apenas um momento para ela. Quando seus olhos alcançaram os meus eu desapareci. Eu corri. Eu só desejava que eu tivesse sido esperto o suficiente e corrido para bem longe, mas ela significava algo para mim. Eu lutei contra isso. Eu me atormentei com todas as possibilidades. Ela era humana e estava me matando lentamente. Ela conheceu Edward e eles começaram algum tipo de amizade. Eu mantive minha distancia, nunca olhando em seus olhos novamente. Eu continuei a batalhar com meus sentimentos. Havia muitos para nomear, mas um se sobrepôs a todos os outros, _inadequação_.

Eu era um monstro, ainda sou, e Bella era uma alma muito pura para ser destruída por alguém como eu. Ela merecia alguém melhor. …Eu não a merecia e se algum dia nós ficássemos juntos ela perceberia isso e me deixaria e eu não seria capaz de me recuperar. Precisava me proteger. Não valia a pena correr o risco. Desde que nós nos mantivéssemos distantes poderíamos viver nossas vidas sem morte e destruição. Eu não seria sua ruína e ela não seria a minha.

* * *

**N/T:** Vocês ainda se lembram como as coisas funcionam, certo? É só clicar no botão ali em baixo!


	14. Chapter 14

**N/T: **Muito, muito, muito obrigada pelos comentårios!

Eu estou de volta traduzindo essa fanfic maravilhosa que foi escrita pela incrível DodgerHolden!

Como eu disse essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original vocês podem encontrar nesse link: s/11053610/1/Bringer-of-Darkness

Quem vai responder os reviews de vocês com muito amor e carinho serei eu! Mas caso alguém queira que a própria escritora responda o review é só especificar isso no comentário que eu vou fazer isso chegar na mão dela e depois de volta pra vocês!

**N/A:** Obrigada pelos comentários, vocês são os melhores.

**Par:**DARKSPER/BADASS-BELLA

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**Peter's POV**

"Faça-o agora," Jasper rosnou para mim.

"Mas, Jasper, não é tão simples assim," Peter disse.

"Faça-o agora!"

"Jasper, por favor, eu preciso falar com..." Eu precisava tentar mais uma vez, mas Jasper não quis ouvir e desligou na minha cara.

Abaixei minha cabeça. O que eu vou fazer agora? Jasper me deu uma ordem e eu precisava seguir suas instruções mesmo sabendo que causaria muita dor a Edward.

"Aí está você," Edward disse e eu me virei para encará-lo. "Qualquer um acreditaria que é você quem possui o escudo e não Bella, você é tão silencioso... Hey, o que aconteceu?"

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

"Nada" Eu lhe disse.

"Você tem certeza?" Edward perguntou, andando para mais perto de mim, "porque se houver algo errado eu posso dar um jeito nisso."

Edward cruzou a distancia entre nós e seus lábios encontraram os meus. Eu não retornei o beijo a principio, eu não queria, mas acabei o beijando de volta. Esse pode ser o ultimo e eu o devia ao menos isso.

"Peter." Edward disse, enquanto se afastava e colocava sua mão no meu rosto. "O que aconteceu? Seus pensamentos têm um teor triste neles, mas eu não consigo entender o que é. Parece que você está pensando demais. O que está acontecendo nessa sua cabeça?"

"Eu preciso fazer uma ligação," Eu lhe disse, "e então nós podemos jogar uma partida de xadrez?"

"Claro, isso parece perfeito," Edward disse. "Eu vou arrumar o tabuleiro."

Ele correu para seu quarto. Eu ativei o escudo de Bella e fiz a ligação.

"O que você quer?" Ele respondeu.

"Você precisa vir para Forks agora."

"Epa, 'pera ai," Ele disse, "eu não recebo ordens de você. Nunca recebi, e nunca receberei. Se isso está vindo do Jasper então ele precisa me ligar."

"Isso não tem nada a ver com ele, venha para cá agora e eu te prometo que você não se arrependerá."

"Você não pode apenas me dizer para ir a algum lugar e esperar que eu vá. Por que você me quer lá e o que eu vou ganhar com isso?"

"O seu amigo médico vive aqui, venha visitá-lo," Eu disse.

"Boa tentativa, mas não. Eu não quero vê-lo agora."

Eu suspirei internamente. Eu esperava que ele fosse difícil, mas não tanto assim.

"Ok, tudo bem, e se eu te prometer alguma coisa?"

"Estou escutando," ele disse.

"Qualquer coisa que você queira," Eu disse corajosamente. "Eu vou te dar o que você quiser."

Isso era importante demais para não oferecê-lo nada. Eu tinha esperança de que se meu plano desse certo isso não importaria.

"Qualquer coisa, huum, isso é difícil. Tem muitas coisas que eu quero. Retribuição, um híbrido urso-vampiro, uma oportunidade de ferrar com os Volturi... Como que devo escolher só um?"

"Não escolha," Eu lhe disse, "não decida agora. Apenas venha para Forks e eu vou cumprir com minha palavra quando você se decidir."

"Eu não faço acordos assim," ele disse.

"Você pode confiar em mim."

"Eu não duvido disso, mas eu não vou entrar nessa por causa de uma promessa. Eu quero saber o que eu vou ganhar."

"Tudo bem, eu vou te dar seu companheiro."

"O que?" Ele perguntou. "Você não pode me prometer isso."

"Por que?" Eu perguntei. "É o seu maior desejo e eu vou realizá-lo para você."

"Como você sabe disso? Jasper sabe sobre isso?"

"É claro que não. Isso não é problema dele, só confie em mim, ou não... Você que saber, foda-se. Faça o que você quiser, mas você deveria estar em Forks."

Eu desconectei a ligação e soltei um pequeno rosnado. Eu deveria saber que lidar com esse individuo em particular faria mais mal do que bem, mas essa era minha única opção. Era a única chance que eu tinha para que tudo funcionasse. Eu estava me dividindo em pedaços muito pequenos, em muitas direções diferentes. Ele era a chave, se eu conseguisse trazê-lo para Forks rápido o suficiente talvez as coisas não acabassem tão mal. Talvez nós sobrevivêssemos para ver o nascer do sol. Talvez Jasper não ganhasse. Talvez.

Eu desativei o escudo e consegui sentir a impaciência e luxuria de Edward. Eu fechei meus olhos. A hora era agora. Eu não podia adiar mais do que isso. Precisava ser feito, não havia outra maneira. Eu andei até seu quarto e me sentei em seu sofá. Não disse uma palavra, somente permiti que meus pensamentos falassem por mim. Eu não queria fazer isso, mas...

Eu trouxe a tona uma memória de uma das minhas fodas com Charlotte e deixei que ele visse todos os detalhes. Eu observei Edward em minha visão periférica e ele parecia desconfortável.

Edward tomou a decisão de ignorar meus pensamentos. Eu deveria saber que ele não se importaria com o fato de eu já ter estado com uma mulher. Eu precisava mostrar a ele algo que ele não seria capaz de ignorar.

Eu comecei a pensar sobre Edward e o quanto eu não o amava. O mostrei o quão entediado eu estava e como eu o achava apenas uma boa foda. O mostrei o quanto eu manipulei meus pensamentos para fazê-lo achar que estava interessado nele. E então eu peguei cada um de nossos encontros e o mostrei o quanto eu não me importava com eles, como eu só queria comê-lo para poder me gabar por ter tirado sua virgindade. Eu pensei sobre tudo que destruiria sua alma e funcionou. Mesmo quando eu percebi que eu já tinha alcançado meu objetivo, quando cheguei ao ponto onde Jasper o queria, eu não parei. Eu joguei mais sal na ferida. Eu o mostrei que eu preferiria ter fodido Carlisle, não ele. Como eu tinha uma queda por loiros. O mostrei como eu não era um bom vampiro. Como eu não me importava com ele e nunca me importei.

"Chega," Edward disse e eu retornei minha mente para seu estado usual, a estática que ele odiava. "Eu não sei por que você está fazendo isso, mas já chega."

Bella entrou no quarto em um instante.

"O que está acontecendo?" Ela perguntou.

Edward olhou para era, uma expressão assassina em sua face.

"Você fez isso," Edward disse a ela, "você trouxe esse monstro para minha casa, para a minha vida. Você permitiu que ele fizesse isso comigo."

"Do que você está falando?" Bella perguntou, olhando para mim.

Me virei para longe dela. Eu não queria ver seu rosto agora.

"Vai embora," Edward disse e eu olhei para ele Eu esperava que ele estivesse falando comigo, mas ele se direcionou a Bella. "Agora," Ele disse a ela.

Bella parecia perdida, mas se foi de qualquer maneira. Ele pulou em cima de mim, derrubando seu precioso tabuleiro de xadrez, as peças se espalhando pelo chão. Agarrou minha camisa e me segurou acima dele. Eu olhei em seus olhos.

"Eu nunca irei te perdoar por isso, nunca," Edward disse e isso me matou. "Você pode estar me manipulando, mas eu não sou idiota. Você se importou comigo, por qualquer razão que seja, e eu nunca irei permitir que você chegue perto de mim outra vez."

Ele estava certo, eu me importava com ele. Ele já ocupava um lugar no meu coração. Ele me lembrava do meu irmão mais novo durante minha vida humana. Eu consegui sentir sua determinação, não havia volta. Edward seria alterado para sempre por causa do que eu fiz. Ele me deu seu coração e eu cuidei dele até esmagá-lo. Eu não estava feliz com minhas ações, mas agora não era hora de ir contra as ordens de Jasper e eu não tinha certeza se essa hora chegaria. Havia uma razão pela qual Jasper estava no comando e era porque ele é capaz de tomar as decisões difíceis.

Edward me soltou e eu pude sentir sua sede de sangue. Isso não terminaria bem. Sua raiva não o permitiria pensar direito. Haveria muitas mortes essa noite e todas pelas mãos de Edward. Ele mataria e se viciaria ao gosto, aos sentimentos por trás disso. Ele perderia qualquer compaixão que tivesse e começaria a se tornar malvado. Não havia volta e mesmo que Edward se tornasse um vampiro incrível, isso não estava certo. Sua alma era muito boa, eu já a vi, e isso acabaria o matando de uma forma ou outra. Bella não seria capaz de pará-lo, ninguém seria. Somente um companheiro teria alguma chance, mas ele não estava aqui. Eu havia o condenado e me sentia tão culpado por meu papel nisso.

* * *

**N/T:** Agora eu já não sei se vocês vão querer o Peter ai para agradecer os reviews. Caso vocês queiram, ele está disponível, mas se não, temos o Garret também. Então mandem um comentário que um deles aparecerá aí, ok?


	15. Chapter 15

**N/T:** Eu estou de volta traduzindo essa fanfic maravilhosa que foi escrita pela incrível DodgerHolden!

Como eu disse essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original vocês podem encontrar nesse link: s/11053610/1/Bringer-of-Darkness

Quem vai responder os reviews de vocês com muito amor e carinho serei eu! Mas caso alguém queira que a própria escritora responda o review é só especificar isso no comentário que eu vou fazer isso chegar na mão dela e depois de volta pra vocês!

**N/A:** Obrigada a todos os que comentaram, eles são muito apreciados.

**Par:**DARKSPER/BADASS-BELLA

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"O que você fez?" Eu rosnei enquanto arrancava fora a orelha de Peter. "E nem comece a falar merda porque eu não quero ouvir."

Eu segurei a orelha de Peter, mas havia uma grande diferença dessa vez. Ele não estava reclamando de dor, era como se ele não a estivesse sentindo. Eu via a dor em sua face, mas era emocional não dor física. Mas que merda está acontecendo agora?

"Comece a falar, agora!" Eu lhe disse. "O que você fez com Edward? Me responda ou eu não vou pensar antes de acabar com você."

"Eu o destruí," Peter disse simplesmente, mas sua voz soava morta.

"Por que?" Eu perguntei.

"Porque eu fui ordenado a fazê-lo."

"Por quem?"

"Pelo Bringer of Darkness."

E ai estava, a resposta mais obvia. Peter passou tanto tempo tentando me convencer do contrario que eu fiquei curiosa para saber porque ele estava sendo sincero agora. O que havia mudado?

"Jasper, filho da puta," Eu murmurei. Esperei que Peter reagisse a minha admissão, mas ele não demonstrou nada. "Você sabia dessa merda esse tempo todo, não sabia? Você estava brincando comigo desde o momento em que me conheceu e tudo por causa dele. Me conte, me conte agora!"

"Eu não sabia," Peter disse. "Eu tinha minhas suspeitas. Você nunca o pegou, ele mencionava você de tempos em tempos e perguntava coisas bobas, mas eu não sabia de todos os fatos. Eu ele foi para longe por um ano, mas nunca me disse onde esteve. Só soube que algo havia acontecido quando ele voltou. Estava estarrecido, não era ele próprio e havia uma única resposta, ele tinha que ter conhecido sua companheira. Ele havia conhecido você."

"Por que você me procurou em Volterra?" Eu perguntei. "Ele te mandou?"

"Não, isso foi eu mesmo. Eu queria saber quem tinha seu coração, eu queria conhecer você, queria tentar... Merda, eu não sei. Eu amo Jasper demais e ele está lutando. Tem estado assim desde que fugiu de você. Ele não admite nem para si mesmo e tenta se convencer do contrário. Se convenceu de que está protegendo você, mas não está. Ele só não sabe o que fazer, como lidar com isso, como se dar para outra pessoa. Ele está quebrado Bella e assistir a isso me machuca. Eu sabia que se conseguisse ficar perto de você eu poderia, eu não sei, fazer vocês se aproximarem. Isso só vai piorar enquanto vocês ficarem longe um do outro, e eu não posso permitir que isso aconteça com ele."

"Por que você está me contando tudo isso agora? O que mudou?"

"As coisas começaram a acontecer," Peter disse. "Não tem mais volta. Tudo vai acabar logo, de um jeito ou de outro e eu espero que não termine em um banho de sangue para você, mas Jasper pode ser imprevisível. Eu tentei minimizar o estrago, mas não tenho certeza e eu odeio isso."

"Qual é o seu poder?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu sou uma esponja. Posso absorver os poderes das outras pessoas. Seu escudo, a habilidade de ler mentes do Edward. Quanto mais tempo eu fico exposto aos poderes melhor eu posso entendê-los e replicá-los quando eu quiser. O único poder que eu posso controlar totalmente, de qualquer lugar é o de Jasper e isso é só porque eu passei muito tempo com ele."

"Por que _você_ machucou Edward? Ou essa ideia foi do Jasper?"

"Foi Jasper, mas acredite em mim quando eu digo que eu tentei minimizar o estrago. Eu não queria fazê-lo, mas sou leal a Jasper e isso nunca irá mudar. Edward vai ficar bem, eu sei que vai, ele precisa ficar."

Isso era sobrecarga de informação até para um vampiro. Como Peter conseguia manter todas essas bolas no ar?

"Por que você precisa de Garrett?" Eu perguntei. "Qual é o papel dele nisso tudo?"

"Existe algo que você não percebeu, algo que ninguém percebe," Peter disse. "Garrett não é o inimigo, ele é um amigo. Ele conhece Jasper ha mais tempo do que eu."

"Por que eles estão sempre atrás do outro então? Por que eles ficam brincando de gato e rato?"

"Simples" Peter disse, "ele são amigos há duzentos e cinqüenta anos, eles estão entediados. Eles o fazem para se entreter, para se manterem afiados. Nas guerras nós estávamos constantemente batalhando e usando nossas mentes, mas agora, é uma sombra da vida que estávamos acostumados. É tão incrivelmente entediante. Nos sentimos como se estivéssemos sumindo. Eu tinha certeza que já teríamos começado outro exercito por agora, mas desde que Jasper conheceu sua companheira, sua companheira _humana_, ele foi firme contra a ideia. Eu imagino que matar centenas de humanos para a guerra não era mais sua ideia de diversão."

"Mas e Sesco? Ele matou mais de trezentos funcionários."

"Não, ele não o fez, aquilo foi Garrett, ele envenenou a água, mas não se preocupe, Jasper vai fazê-lo pagar por isso, espere e verá."

"Como você se manteve fora disso?" Eu lhe perguntei. Eu ainda assim não gostava de nunca ter ouvido falar dele, especialmente se ele andava com Jasper e Garrett.

"Eu não sou idiota," Peter disse. "Suas brincadeiras não me dizem respeito. Sou o tipo de vampiro que vê o panorama geral. É tudo sobre o resultado. Claro, eu já ajudei Jasper porque sou leal a ele, mas não sou estúpido o suficiente pra me deixar ser reconhecido muito menos capturado. Eu sou uma sombra e gosto das coisas como elas são."

"Você era uma sombra," Eu o corrigi. Ele me contou coisas demais. Eu tinha um motivo, poderia pegá-lo e trancá-lo em Volterra para sempre.

"Você não é muito esperta," ele me disse. "Eu achei que você seria mais inteligente do que isso. Nós só podemos esperar que tenha sido a ausência de Jasper em sua vida te impediu de atingir todo o seu potencial."

"Do que você está falando?" Eu lhe perguntei.

"Você é muito egoísta. Só há um vitima nessa história toda e você não está nem um pouco preocupada com ele. Eu achei que Edward era seu amigo."

"Ele é." Onde Peter queria chegar? Mas é claro que eu estava preocupada com Edward, mas eu acredito em não ajudá-lo a não ser que ele peça. Edward precisa cometer alguns erros mesmo que eles tenham conseqüências.

"Entendi," Peter disse. "Então você não se importa de que Edward acabou de matar seu sexto humano?"

"O que você está fazendo comigo?" Eu perguntei. "Você não pode ler minha mente com meu escudo ativado."

"E é ai que você se engana," Peter disse. "Eu entendo seu escudo melhor do que você, e Edward é capaz de ler seus pensamentos ele só não sabe como ainda, mas eu sei."

"Me dê uma razão para eu não te entregar para os Volturi agora mesmo?" Eu rosnei. Ele estava começando a me irritar.

"Porque você precisa de mim," Peter disse. Ele não estava ao menos assustado pela minha ameaça. "Eu tenho acesso a coisa que você mais deseja, Jasper."

Ele estava certo, mas eu duvidava que precisasse dele para chegar até Jasper. Ele me olhou, levantando uma sobrancelha e eu podia dizer que estava lendo minha mente de novo. Fodido estúpido. Ele riu com essa. Meu telefone tocou e eu puxei-o do meu bolso.

"O que?" Eu perguntei.

"Nossa, quem está te fodendo?" Jane perguntou e eu suspirei.

"O que você quer, Jane?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu estou na área, ouvi que você está por aqui e decidi oferecer minha ajuda. Os reis mandaram você atrás de quem dessa vez?"

"Do Bringer of Darkness," Eu respondi.

"O que? Outra vez?" Jane perguntou. "Bom, me deixa fora dessa. Você sabe que esse cara me dá calafrios."

"É, Jane, eu sei como você se sente. Agora não é uma boa hora, eu estou ocupada. Falo com você depois." Eu finalizei a ligação e me concentrei em Peter. Seu rosto estava pálido. "O que?" Eu lhe perguntei.

"Essa era Jane Volturi?" Ele perguntou. "Irmã do Alec?"

"Sim, o que tem?" Eu perguntei. Peter parecia desnorteado.

"Ela está mentindo," Ele disse, "quando você mencionou o Bringer of Darkness eu senti sua mentira e seu medo. Ela sabe quem ele é e gosta dele."

O que? Isso não pode ser verdade. Jane era uma boa amiga, mas ela conhecia Jasper? Como? Peter estava errado, porém bastou um olhar e eu soube que ele dizia a verdade.

"O que isso significa?" Eu lhe perguntei.

Se Peter estava nervoso então não podia ser bom.

"Significa que meu plano não vai funcionar," Ele disse. "Eu não contei com Jane, eu não contava com mais ninguém amando Jasper a não ser você. Isso não vai terminar bem para o nosso lado, não mais."

* * *

**N/T:** Cadê o review lindo de titia? Cadê?


	16. Chapter 16

**N/T:** Eu estou de volta traduzindo essa fanfic maravilhosa que foi escrita pela incrível DodgerHolden!

Como eu disse essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original vocês podem encontrar nesse link: s/11053610/1/Bringer-of-Darkness

Quem vai responder os reviews de vocês com muito amor e carinho serei eu! Mas caso alguém queira que a própria escritora responda o review é só especificar isso no comentário que eu vou fazer isso chegar na mão dela e depois de volta pra vocês!

**N/A:** Obrigada por pararem para comentar, vocês são os melhores.

**Par:**DARKSPER/BADASS-BELLA

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Eu segurei minha vitima com força. Minha mão estava tampando sua boca para impedir que seus gritos escapassem. Ele lutou contra mim e eu ri. Ele não escaparia. Eu abri minha mente e ouvi seus pedidos silenciosos. Eu assisti enquanto ele pensava em todas as pessoas importantes de sua vida e o quanto sentiria falta deles; família, amigos, uma namorada.

Sua vida estava literalmente em minhas mãos e me senti tão poderoso. Eu já havia drenado seis humanos e o sangue estava calmamente fazendo seu caminho dentro de meu sistema. A sensação era tão boa. Fazia-me sentir tão mais forte. Não conseguia mais lembrar porque eu havia me submetido ao sangue animal por todos esses anos. O sabor, os benefícios, a adrenalina da caça, era incomparável.

Mostrei meus dentes e me curvei para frente. Eu podia cheirar o medo da minha vitima, era tão doce. Conseguia ouvir seu coração batendo cada vez mais rápido, pulsando o sangue por seu sistema com mais velocidade. Afundei meus dentes e ele lutou com mais força. Eu segurei seu corpo firme contra o meu. Seus pensamentos gritavam para mim, ele estava me implorando, mas eu não me importei. Esse humano não significava nada. O sangue correu em minha língua e eu estava no céu. Era quente e suave. Desceu por minha garganta como veludo. Eu suguei com mais força, tentando puxar todo o sangue de minha vitima para dentro de mim.

Eu ouvi seus pensamentos antes de vê-lo. Outro vampiro esta se aproximando forte e rápido. Tirei minha cabeça do pescoço de minha vitima, mas mantive meu aperto forte nele. Eu não estava desistindo da minha presa por ninguém. Era bom que minha vitima já havia perdido sangue o suficiente e agora não estava mais lutando e seus pensamentos já não eram coerentes.

O vampiro desconhecido chegou na cena e parou quinze metros a minha frente. Eu soltei um rosnado de advertência, mas ele não se abalou. Simplesmente parou ali, seus braços cruzados em seu peitoral. Eu podia dizer que ele era forte. Tentei ler seus pensamentos, mas era difícil. Lembrava-me de Peter e Jasper. Seus pensamentos estavam lá, mas eu não conseguia lê-los. Quem era esse vampiro misterioso e por que eu não me sentia ameaçado por ele?

"Meu nome é Garrett," Ele disse, dando um passo em minha direção.

Eu ainda não tinha certeza de que ele não estava atrás de minha presa, então eu dei outro rosnado de advertência.

"Acalme-se, menino," Garrett disse, ainda andando em minha direção. "Eu não quero suas sobras. _Eu quero você_."

"Por que?" Eu perguntei sem soltar minha vitima.

"Eu estava passando pela cidade, mas havia essa sensação no centro do meu peito. O magnetismo de um companheiro, sem duvidas. Eu achei que arrumaria uma coisinha engraçada, mas aqui está você. Não que eu esteja reclamando, você é bem mais novo que eu, mas essa é uma boa coisa. Significa que você ainda não foi maculado. Eu posso te ensinar como as coisas funcionam no mundo e você não vai relutar, muito."

"Do que você está falando?" Eu perguntei. "Eu não sou seu companheiro."

"Agora, menino, não tente lutar contra isso. Se eu sinto a atração você também deve sentir."

Eu parei para perceber como me sentia e pude admitir que ele estava certo. Havia algo ali, mas meu coração estava muito partido para pular de cabeça. Peter me fodeu de vez. Ele foi tão bom comigo, me amava tanto, mas era só um passatempo. Ele estava mentindo para mim, me manipulando. Eu ainda não estava pronto para abrir meu coração.

"Eu não acredito que aquele merdinha estava certo," Garrett disse para ele mesmo e eu o observei com mais atenção. "Disse que se eu viesse ele me daria meu companheiro, eu achei que era impossível, mas aqui está você. Ele devia saber, mas como?"

"De quem você está falando?" Eu perguntei.

"Peter," Ele respondeu e meu coração quebrou mais um pouco.

Eu derrubei minha presa e sua cabeça bateu no chão com um barulho horrível. Ele estava morto, mas isso não importava. Peter enviou Garrett? Mas por que? O que ele estava tentando alcançar? Por que ele estava brincando com meu coração outra vez? Ele não podia me deixar sozinho?

"Você conhece Peter?" Garrett me perguntou. Eu acho que eu não fui muito eficiente em esconder minha reação. Assenti. "E quem é ele para você? Amigo? Ou inimigo?"

"Eu não sei," Eu fui honesto e odiei que aparentemente eu não conseguia mentir para o meu... Companheiro. Odiei chamá-lo disso, mas era isso o que ele era para mim.

"Você vai terminar com sua caça? Você pode se quiser, eu vou só esperar aqui. É um desperdício não beber até a ultima gota."

Eu olhei para minha vitima, porém não tinha mais com fome. Eu balancei minha cabeça que não.

"Você se importa se eu terminar?" Garrett perguntou e eu me perguntei porque ele queria já que momentos atrás disse que não.

Me movi para o lado e ele finalizou a distância entre nós dois, agarrando o corpo e o bebendo até secar. Eu o observei. Ele parecia tão forte e real. Seus músculos se contraíram debaixo da sua camiseta. Seus jeans estavam sendo preenchidos conforme ele bebia o sangue. Eu não podia desviar meu olhar e ele me flagrou, nesse momento seus pensamentos se acalmaram o suficiente para que eu pudesse entendê-los. Ele queria me tomar contra a parede e queria agora. Eu também o queria, mas as feridas ainda estavam frescas. Eu me virei de costas para ele.

"O que está acontecendo?" Garrett perguntou, segurando meu rosto e me forçando a olhar para ele. "Quem te machucou?"

Eu não tive tempo de responder já que Bella e Peter se juntaram a nós.

"É bom você ficar longe de mim," Eu ameacei Peter, usando Garrett como um escudo ao redor do meu coração.

"Bom, você já está aqui," Peter disse a Garret.

"Por que você está com ela?" Garrett perguntou. "Não vou voltar para Volterra. Eu vou matá-la se eu precisar."

"Pode relaxar, Garrett, ela está temporariamente do nosso lado, só deixe isso pra lá."

"Eu vou te matar," Eu rosnei quando ganhei coragem e avancei em Peter. Eu odiei que ele agia como se nada houvesse acontecido. Eu odiei que ele não estava sentindo tanta dor quanto eu.

"Tsk, tsk, menino," Garrett disse, me alcançando.

Ele colocou seus braços ao meu redor, seu corpo se juntando ao meu. Eu conseguia sentir cada centímetro dele. Cada. Centímetro. Dele. Eu continuei a lutar quando percebi que seu pau estava ficando mais duro.

Peter riu de mim e eu rosnei de dor.

"Acalme-se," Garrett me disse. "Peter é um merda e todos já quisemos matá-lo em algum momento, mas nós não podemos."

"Por que?" Eu perguntei e soava tão machucado.

"Porque Jasper nos mataria."

"Jasper?" Eu perguntei. "Mas que porra ele tem a ver com isso?"

"Oh," Garrett disse, "então ninguém disse ao meu garoto que Jasper é o Bringer of Darkness?"

O Bringer of Darkness? Jasper? Isso não pode estar certo. Jasper não era malvado ou cruel o suficiente para ser esse monstro. Precisava haver algum engano. Eu olhei para Bella e ela assentiu. Era verdade. Era tudo verdade. Meu irmão era o vampiro mais temido no mundo e eu não fazia idéia. Eu era um leitor de mentes e não fazia a menor idéia. Parei de lutar, não havia mais sentido. Eu esperava que Garrett me soltasse, mas ele não o fez. Jasper era o Bringer of Darkness e Jasper era companheiro de Bella...

"Porra."

"Ele sabe, sempre soube," Peter disse e Bella olhou para ele.

"Sabe o que?" Ela perguntou.

"No dia do seu aniversário quando você se conectou com Jasper," Peter disse, "Edward ouviu seus pensamentos. Foi um único pensamento, mais claro que o sol; Jasper te reconhece como sua companheira. Talvez a gente consiga se sair bem no fim das contas."

"Espera aí," Garrett disse, "essa feiticeira é a companheira de Jasper e ele sabe disso faz muito tempo? _Porra_ está correto, meu companheiro," ele disse, me segurando contra ele com mais força. Eu já não estava reclamando, é bom estar em seus braços.

"Então qual é o plano?" Garrett perguntou.

"Nós achamos Jasper, o fazemos admitir seus sentimentos e não aceitamos não como resposta," Peter disse e Garret deu um risada.

"Isso não vai ser assim tão fácil," Garrett disse.

"Oh, eu sei," Peter disse.

* * *

**N/T: **Tadinho do Ed, está perdidinho! Comentem para ele ficar mais feliz, ok?


	17. Chapter 17

**N/T:** Eu estou de volta traduzindo essa fanfic maravilhosa que foi escrita pela incrível DodgerHolden!

Como eu disse essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original vocês podem encontrar nesse link: s/11053610/1/Bringer-of-Darkness

Quem vai responder os reviews de vocês com muito amor e carinho serei eu! Mas caso alguém queira que a própria escritora responda o review é só especificar isso no comentário que eu vou fazer isso chegar na mão dela e depois de volta pra vocês!

**N/A:** Vocês são os melhores, sério.

**Par:**DARKSPER/BADASS-BELLA

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei enquanto olhava para Jane.

Ela parecia desnorteada, seus olhos estavam selvagens.

"Eu te dei a sua dor, então agora é sua vez de me dar a minha dose," Ela disse, olhando ao redor do aposento. "Por que você ainda está aqui?" Perguntou. "Eu esperava que você já tivesse ido."

"Por que?" Eu perguntei, colocando meus pés na mesa de centro.

Jane olhou para minhas presas mortas no chão. Eles eram os donos, mas eu estava cuidando da casa por agora. Eu não ficaria aqui para sempre, mas estava me mantendo afastado até que eu planejasse meu próximo ataque. Não havia tanto tempo assim, os corpos ainda não estavam se decompondo.

"Não sei," Jane respondeu. "Agora, e minha dose?"

Eu a olhei e pude dizer que ela precisava disso. Era sempre assim. Ela sabia melhor do que me perguntar de outra maneira. Eu bati no espaço ao meu lado no sofá e ela se sentou, me dando seu braço. Eu o segurei com ambas as mãos. De vez em quando ela vinha a mim porque ela sentia falta de algo em sua vida e eu era o único que podia lhe dar o que queria. Seu irmão Alec costumava ser capaz de fazê-lo, mas estar morto atrapalha um pouco.

Ele morreu no campo de batalha e Jane começou a sofrer com abstinência. A vi uma vez, ela estava lutando contra si mesma. Eu estava tentando achar um elo fraco nos Volturi. Queria achar alguém que eu pudesse manipular a se tornar meu informante e Jane tornou tudo mais fácil. Eu podia lhe dar o que ela necessitava e ela fazia o que eu queria.

Eu comecei a enviar uma replica do poder de seu irmão. Permitindo que toda escuridão, morte e nada que eu pude juntar lhe atingisse. Ela tinha uma expressão de satisfação em seu rosto. Estava precisando disso, já havia passado muito tempo. Continuei a aumentar a dose até que eu não consegui mais sentir suas emoções, ela estava morta para o resto do mundo. Continuei enviando isso a ela. A estava afetando por mais ou menos oito horas. Eu a conheci duas décadas após os Cullen's. Ainda estava perdido e tentando entender algumas coisas e ela estava passando por uma perda também. Nós nos conectamos. Ambos precisavam de algo do outro. Eu precisava da sua dor e ela precisava do poder de seu irmão de mim. Eu a usei para saber dos Volturi e quando Bella começou a trabalhar com eles vinte anos depois me ajudou a me manter na frente do jogo. Jane não tinha ideia do que Bella significava para mim e eu queria que continuasse assim.

Eu sabia que já havia dado a Jane o suficiente, então eu comecei a retirar o poder devagar. Uma vez que tudo havia saído eu a esperei se recuperar. No momento em que o fez, ela tentou me alcançar. Eu a parei e ela reclamou.

"Vamos lá, Ness," ela disse. "Eu só quero te tocar. Eu preciso me sentir conectada com você."

Eu levantei do sofá e me movi para longe dela.

"Você sempre me entende errado," Ela disse. "Eu não quero você como um companheiro, eu não quero algo sério, só preciso liberar um pouco de tensão."

Eu realmente não me importava com o que ela precisava.

"Olhe para você," Ela disse, andando em minha direção. "Seu pau está duro como pedra. Só me deixa te chupar; me permita ao menos isso com forma de agradecimento."

"Não," Eu disse com firmeza.

"Bom, você precisa que alguém te chupe, bolas azuis em um vampiro não são algo que você queira."

"Eu sei como lidar com isso," Eu disse, "afinal de contas é o meu pau. Eu vou achar uma humana e conseguir que ela o faça. Vai ser um ótimo prelúdio antes de matá-la."

"Uma humana?" Jane perguntou. "Por que não usar uma vampira, ela faria um trabalho melhor?"

"Você enlouqueceu? Eu não vou colocar meu pau na boca de uma vampira qualquer. Não demoraria muito até ela mordê-lo fora e queimá-lo. Eu não sou idiota."

"Então deixe eu te chupar. Eu posso fazê-lo e não precisa significar nada."

Toda essa conversa sobre chupar o meu pau estava me matando. Eu precisava gozar agora. Olhei para Jane e ela tentou terminar a distancia entre nós. Eu a contornei e ela soltou um grunhido.

"Eu estou indo achar uma humana. Você vem?"

Eu não a esperei responder, saí porta a fora. Conforme andava na noite fria eu soube que não voltaria aqui. Retirei a caixa de fósforos do meu bolso e joguei um atrás de mim observando conforme a casa pegava fogo, encobrindo minha caça.

"Merda," Jane disse, pulando pela janela, "avise um vampiro antes de fazer isso outra vez."

Eu a ignorei e fui em direção à cidade atrás de minha próxima vitima. Não demorou muito. Era sempre o mesmo, cabelo e olhos castanhos. Eu parei para observar.

"Ela?" Jane perguntou e eu não a respondi. "Ela é tão comum, me lembra um pouco uma humana que eu conheci, a humana dos Cullen's. Você ouviu falar dela?"

Eu grunhi minha resposta.

"É claro que você ouviu sobre isso," Jane disse rindo. "Você sempre está cinco passos à frente de todo mundo."

Ela estava certa, quase. Havia apenas uma pessoa que havia me superado, Peter, e é por isso que eu o mantinha próximo a mim. Eu não permitiria que isso ocorresse uma segunda vez.

"Ela era uma coisinha explosiva," Jane disse, "mas porra, ela foi feita para ser um vampiro. Ela trabalha para os Volturi agora, foi ela quem eles mandaram atrás de você."

"Cala a porra da boca," Eu disse, "Eu já sei disso tudo."

Jane parou de falar e eu olhei para minha presa. Ela me lembrava de Bella, mas era apenas uma substituta e no momento em que percebi isso me toquei que eu queria a de verdade, eu perdi meu foco e meu pau broxou. Tirei meu telefone do bolso e liguei para Peter.

"O que você quer?" Peter perguntou e percebi que ele ainda estava chateado comigo. Mas eu não poderia me importar menos.

"Eu quero você aqui," Eu ordenei.

"Por que?" Peter perguntou. "Eu estou fazendo um trabalho aqui e não posso simplesmente abandoná-lo."

"Não quero saber. Você terminou. Eu não te mandei se tornar seu amiguinho, então volte para cá antes que eu faça você se arrepender."

"Jasper, você não pode me fazer..."

"Cala a porra da boca, Peter. Eu sei que você é leal a mim e você também sabe. Volte para cá agora." Eu rosnei, fechando meu telefone.

"Quem é Peter?" Jane perguntou e dei um rosnado. "Quero dizer, se ele é um amigo e você o trata assim então eu devo ser especial."

"Você não quer me testar, Jane. Eu não estou com paciência. O único motivo pelo qual ainda não te fodi de vez é porque preciso do seu poder... por enquanto."

"O que isso significa?" Ela perguntou.

Eu não lhe respondi. Eu sabia o que significava e isso era tudo o que importava. Sua hora chegaria e então tudo terminaria de forma espetacular e Peter nunca mais sairia do meu lado. Eu faria dela um exemplo e ele nunca esqueceria o seu lugar. Funcionaria, eu estava confiante, e o fato de que Jane e Bella eram amigas só deixava meu plano mais diabólico. Todos não perdiam por esperar e como eu era um filho da puta impaciente seria mais cedo do que nunca.

* * *

**N/T:**Já disse que eu adoro os reviews de vocês? Já? Bom, vou falar de novo, eu ADORO os reviews de vocês!


	18. Chapter 18

**N/T: **Quero agradecer a linda da Josy que tem os melhores comentários do mundo! Você me faz rir todas as vezes que eu leio!

Eu estou de volta traduzindo essa fanfic maravilhosa que foi escrita pela incrível DodgerHolden!

Como eu disse essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original vocês podem encontrar nesse link: s/11053610/1/Bringer-of-Darkness

Quem vai responder os reviews de vocês com muito amor e carinho serei eu! Mas caso alguém queira que a própria escritora responda o review é só especificar isso no comentário que eu vou fazer isso chegar na mão dela e depois de volta pra vocês!

**N/A:** Obrigada por pararem para comentar.

**Par:**DARKSPER/BADASS-BELLA

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**Peter's POV**

"O que você quer?" Eu perguntei a Jasper. Eu ainda estava irritado com ele e queria que soubesse disso.

"Eu quero você aqui," Ele ordenou.

"Por que?" Eu perguntei. "Eu estou fazendo um trabalho aqui e não posso simplesmente abandoná-lo."

Eu olhei para Bella e os outros, agora definitivamente não era a hora de deixá-los.

"Não quero saber. Você terminou. Eu não te mandei se tornar seu amiguinho, então volte para cá antes que eu faça você se arrepender."

"Jasper, você não pode me fazer..."

Eu parei. Não porque ele estava prestes a me cortar, mas porque consegui ler suas emoções direito. Alguma coisa estava errada com ele.

"Cala a porra da boca, Peter. Eu sei que você é leal a mim e você também sabe. Volte para cá agora."

Ele finalizou a ligação, mas não me importei. Eu nem ao menos reagi porque as emoções de Jasper me chocaram. Não consegui entender exatamente o que estava diferente, mas eu sabia que era importante.

"_Isso_ foi o Jasper," Eu disse girando para encarar os outros e eles não estavam contentes por eu estar fugindo do assunto.

"O que você vai fazer?" Bella foi a corajosa que perguntou.

"Eu preciso ir até ele, ele me ordenou," Eu disse como se fosse simples.

"Ohh," O fodido do Garrett disse. Por que eu o chamei mesmo? Certamente Edward ficaria bem sem o seu companheiro.

"Fique," Bella disse, "você precisa mostrar a ele que você mudou de lado, então por que não agora?"

"Eu não posso," Eu disse, firme da minha decisão.

"Por que?" Edward perguntou.

"Porque..." Eu comecei a responder, mas parei olhando para os três vampiros na minha frente. "Eu não posso porque ele está sentindo compaixão e isso não tem nada a ver com ele. Preciso ir. Preciso descobrir de onde isso está vindo."

"Ele provavelmente está fingindo," Garrett disse.

"Não, eu conheço Jasper," Eu disse, "é real e eu nunca senti nada como isso dele, nunca. É importante, eu simplesmente sei que é."

"Talvez ele esteja te manipulando," Edward disse, e eu não deixei de perceber que ele e Garrett eram perfeitos um para o outro.

Não respondi. Qual era o sentido? Eu sabia que eles iriam descartar qualquer razão que os desse.

"Tem certeza que você precisa ir?" Bella perguntou.

"Sim," Eu respondi. "O que quer que seja eu preciso lidar com isso e enquanto estou lá posso descobrir como ele está. Posso ler suas emoções. E então eu voltarei com um plano."

"E se ele não te deixar voltar?" Bella perguntou e eu sabia que essa era uma possibilidade bastante real.

"Então eu fico e trabalho ele do meu lado e vocês três trabalham daqui. Vocês não precisam de mim, não de verdade. Garrett é mais astuto do que eu, use-o."

Bella e Garrett sabiam que eu estava mentindo sobre essa ultima parte, mas isso não impediu Garrett de se gabar e o amor de Edward por seu companheiro aumentou.

Ninguém disse mais nada. Nós só nos olhamos.

"Não importa o que aconteça eu vou entrar em contato," Eu prometi e então fui embora.

Eu segui o estranho magnetismo que tinha em meu peito por Jasper. Eu assumi que era porque ele era meu criador, ou o fato que eu dividia seu poder, suas emoções, eu não fazia ideia, mas sabia que me direcionaria até ele. Parei em Oregon e quanto mais perto eu ficava dele mais a pressão no meu peito diminuía. Isso é bom, eu tentei me convencer. Eu sabia que algo estava errado e eu precisava descobrir o que. Se Jasper estava sentindo compaixão então definitivamente estava acontecendo alguma coisa. Ele não era um homem compassivo, se ele fosse nunca teria corrido de sua companheira.

Eu o encontrei perto da área industrial da cidade, parecia estranho, mas eu deixei isso de lado.

"Você veio," Ele soou surpreso.

"Eu sempre venho," Eu lhe disse. "O que você quer?"

"Sempre tão ansioso. Me conte sobre sua missão. Quão perto Bella está de descobrir onde eu estou?"

"Nem um pouco perto," Eu respondi sinceramente. "Edward saiu em um alvoroço; ela está ocupada tentando acalmá-lo."

Jasper deu uma risada.

"Bom," Ele disse. "Você foi perfeito, Peter." Eu podia sentir seu orgulho. Alguma coisa estava muito errada "Eu tenho uma recompensa para você," Ele disse e eu fiz uma careta.

Uma recompensa?

"Eu não preciso de uma recompensa," Eu disse.

"Besteira, você fez por merecer. Eu já a tenho ha algum tempo, mas eu queria esperar até o momento certo. Queria ter certeza que você seria capaz de lidar com isso."

"Do que você está falando?" Eu perguntei. "Você nunca me recompensou antes, e se você já tem isso por algum tempo então por que só está me dando agora?"

"Tantas perguntas, Peter, eu poderia achar que você não a quer. Talvez eu deveria guardá-la por mais uma década ou duas."

Eu senti as emoções de Jasper vacilarem e percebi que ele seria incapaz de deixar isso de lado por mais tempo.

"Me deixe ir pegá-la," Ele disse e eu pude sentir sua excitação e felicidade, outras duas emoções que eu nunca sentia dele. "Fique bem aqui," Ele disse e eu fiquei.

Perguntei-me o que exatamente ele podia me dar e o que o havia possuído para que ele o fizesse. Não acho que poderia ser algo bom, mas eu já havia passado pelo inferno, então também não esperava que fosse ruim. Ele demorou um bom tempo e me perguntei se ele pretendia voltar. Eu o ouvi com outro vampiro, mas eles se mantiveram silenciosos então eu não tinha ideia de quem era. Eu li suas emoções e as peças começaram a se encaixar. Oh não. Oh, não, não, não. Comecei a me desesperar. Eu não podia fazer isso, não agora. Tinha uma missão para completar. Eu precisava juntar Jasper e Bella. Isso não era meu problema. Talvez Jasper fosse mais esperto do que eu. Queria correr, mas não podia, eu estava grudado no meu lugar.

"O que?" Jasper perguntou, mas meus olhos estavam grudados no outro vampiro. "Você parece assustado, não precisa se sentir assim," Ele disse.

O vampiro olhou em meus olhos e eu soube que estava fodido, não havia como sair dessa.

"Por que você fez isso?" Eu perguntei, tentando manter minha voz calma.

"Eu te disse, você merecia uma recompensa." Jasper disse. Eu o observei criticamente, mas não havia nada ali, somente compaixão. Com certeza isso não seria assim tão fácil. "Você deveria estar me agradecendo por ter achado sua companheira," Ele disse e eu não reagi.

"Peter, conheça Jane, Jane esse é Peter."

"Então você é o Peter?" Ela perguntou e eu assenti.

Eu não disse nada. Sabia exatamente quem ela era. Ela é Jane Volturi e agora eu compreendi porque ela se importava com Jasper. Ele era uma espécie de irmão mais velho para ela e nada mais. Eu imagino que isso tenha a ver com nós sermos companheiros já que Jasper era meu criador, e nós somos companheiros, eu consigo sentir. Por quanto tempo Jasper soube?

"Por que você fez isso agora?" Eu lhe perguntei.

"Porque você estava se afastando," Jasper disse e ele parecia tão perdido. "Eu pensei que se talvez você tivesse sua companheira, e uma que eu não me importasse, então você permaneceria comigo."

Ele não disse as palavras, mas o que restava do poder de Edward me deu uma visão clara de sua mente.

_Eu não quero te perder, Peter. Eu não sou nada sem você. Eu não seria capaz de sobreviver._

Isso foi tudo o que ouvi antes que o poder de Edward se esgotasse. Então suas intenções eram honráveis, ao menos sobre isso, mas havia ainda um longo caminho a ser percorrido até ele chegar onde precisava estar por Bella.

"Peter?" Ele me perguntou e pareceu tão perdido e pequeno. Eu não gostava disso. "Você não está feliz por ter sua companheira?" Ele perguntou.

Olhei para Jane. Eu podia sentir sua força e pude dizer que ela era astuta, e ela tinha a porra do cabelo loiro, meu ponto fraco. Era perfeita para mim, eu sabia. A única razão pela qual não saí correndo e a comi é porque eu perderia totalmente minha mente... Talvez fosse esse o objetivo de Jasper... Mas ele soava tão genuíno. Não poderia saber que eu seria capaz de ler sua mente, simplesmente não era possível.

"Peter, você precisa tomar uma decisão," Jasper disse sabiamente e eu olhei para ele.

Eu sabia que ele estava certo e havia apenas uma opção. Eu terminei a distancia entre eu e Jane e destruí suas roupas. Jasper deu uma risada.

"É bom te ter de volta," Ele disse e eu pude sentir que se acalmava em minha presença.

Eu não tinha certeza se eu havia tomado a decisão certa, mas era a única que podia fazer. Eu não era idiota o suficiente para negar-me a minha companheira como Jasper havia feito.

* * *

**N/T: **Levanta a mão quem já esperava por isso? Cri.. cri... cri... Ninguém? Jura? Garrett? Bella? E você Ed? Nem eu vi essa chegando!

Deixem um review pra eu saber o que vocês acharam desse capítulo!


	19. Chapter 19

**N/T: **Josy, seus comentários são os melhores! Você alegra meu dia! E muito obrigado a todos os que comentaram todos os capitulos! Estamos chegando na reta final!

Eu estou de volta traduzindo essa fanfic maravilhosa que foi escrita pela incrível DodgerHolden!

Como eu disse essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original vocês podem encontrar nesse link: s/11053610/1/Bringer-of-Darkness

Quem vai responder os reviews de vocês com muito amor e carinho serei eu! Mas caso alguém queira que a própria escritora responda o review é só especificar isso no comentário que eu vou fazer isso chegar na mão dela e depois de volta pra vocês!

**N/A:** Obrigada por comentar, vocês são os melhores.

**Par:**DARKSPER/BADASS-BELLA

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Por que você fez isso agora?" Peter me perguntou.

"Por que você estava se afastando," Eu respondi sinceramente. "Eu pensei que se talvez você tivesse sua companheira, e uma que eu não me importasse, então você permaneceria comigo."

Depois de ver Bella eu tentei sobreviver, mas eu estava fazendo um péssimo trabalho. Usar Jane e seu poder era a maior prova disso. Eu precisava de Peter, simples assim. _Eu não quero te perder, Peter. Eu não sou nada sem você. Eu não seria capaz de sobreviver. _Eu tentei lhe enviar meus pensamentos, mas não tinha certeza se ele ainda possuía o poder de Edward. Queria que ele soubesse o que eu não era capaz de admitir em voz alta. As coisas estavam mudando, eu estava mudando e não conseguia lidar com isso. Eu estava correndo por tanto tempo e agora me perguntava por que... Por que eu me negava o que desejava? Por que eu corri de minha companheira? Por que eu sou desse jeito? Mas não tinha as respostas.

"Peter?" Eu perguntei quando ele não disse nada. "Você não está feliz por ter sua companheira?"

Observei Peter olhando para Jane. Eu sabia que eles eram companheiros por causa do meu poder. Podia ver as emoções de outros vampiros e quando você está com eles por tempo o suficiente, como eu estava com Peter, então você começa a realmente conhecê-los e quando eu conheci Jane pela primeira vez, depois de termos nos conectado, eu percebi que ela era de Peter. Eu não o contei porque eu era egoísta. Eu não queria que ele tivesse uma companheira quando eu não me permitia ter a minha. Sei o quão idiota isso soa agora, mas na época era um motivo bom o suficiente. Eu não queria estar sozinho quando Peter estava acompanhado. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada pior do que isso. Mas agora, olhando para ele e Jane, e vendo como suas emoções se completavam eu estava arrependido de ter mantido os dois afastados.

Eu sei que Peter não me culpava. Ele não sabia que sua companheira existia até que eu o contei que sim. Ele achava que ela era Charlotte, no fundo ele sempre achou, e isso me assombrou por muito tempo, mas quando achei sua verdadeira companheira me acalmei. Eu estava feliz que não havia assassinado sua companheira de verdade. Jane era a certa, não Charlotte, e eu estava grato por isso.

Eles seriam bons juntos. Eu não conhecia Jane tão bem quanto conhecia Peter, mas eu o que sabia sobre ela me convenceu de que eles seriam iguais nessa relação e seria bom de assistir. Eu estava contente que Peter finalmente teria sua companheira e uma pequena parte da felicidade e amor que eu nunca seria capaz de dar a ele.

"Peter, você precisa tomar uma decisão," Eu disse olhando para ele.

Ele ainda precisava aceitar Jane como sua companheira e essa demora não era boa. Ele pensava de mais, muito mais do que eu a isso significava muito, então eu o permitiria algum tempo para processar isso. Eu senti o momento em que ele aceitou Jane e foi lindo de presenciar. Ele venceu a distancia entre eles e rasgou suas roupas. Eu ri dele. Nós ficávamos freqüentemente nus durante as guerras que isso já não era uma preocupação. Eu me virei de costas para lhes dar um pouco de privacidade independente de já estar acostumado com a cena.

"É bom te ter de volta," Eu disse e era verdade.

Eu me sentia mais completo quando Peter estava ao meu lado. Eu acho que é porque eu o considerava meu filho, e de qualquer jeito ele era o único vampiro de que eu não me cansava. Garrett, no entanto, eu me cansava mais freqüentemente do que não. Perguntava-me onde ele estava. Tinha certeza que ele já teria retaliado por agora. Ah, não importa, meu foco estava em Peter e sua nova companheira. Eu precisava garantir que eles estavam felizes e que essa relação duraria, ou eu acabaria perdendo Peter e isso não poderia acontecer.

* * *

**N/T: **Esse é um capitulo importante para entender o que está acontecendo com Jasper, mas também é um capitulo pequeno. Então vocês sabem como funciona, se vocês quiserem, eu tento postar mais um hoje! Revieeeeeeews!


	20. Chapter 20

**N/T: **A todos vocês que comentaram, favoritaram e estão seguindo a fic, vocês são os melhores e esse capitulo é pra vocês! E Josy, nós somos feitas do mesmo molde, eu entendo sua maluquice!

E estamos na super reta final da fic! E eu estou com sérios problemas de me desgrudar dela! Foi um aprendizado gigantesco trabalhar com uma história tão incrível e vocês que leem fizeram tudo valer a pena! Eu sou eternamente grata a vocês. Muito obrigada!

Eu estou de volta traduzindo essa fanfic maravilhosa que foi escrita pela incrível DodgerHolden!

Como eu disse essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original vocês podem encontrar nesse link: s/11053610/1/Bringer-of-Darkness

Quem vai responder os reviews de vocês com muito amor e carinho serei eu! Mas caso alguém queira que a própria escritora responda o review é só especificar isso no comentário que eu vou fazer isso chegar na mão dela e depois de volta pra vocês!

**N/A:** Um giga enorme obrigada a todos os que comentaram no ultimo capitulo.

**Par:**DARKSPER/BADASS-BELLA

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Por que Peter ainda não entrou em contato?" Edward perguntou.

"Quem sabe," Eu respondi, "nós precisamos lhe dar algum tempo."

"Eu acho que Jasper o manipulou para que ficasse lá," Garrett disse.

Eu ri com essa.

"Ninguém pode manipular o Peter a fazer nada que ele não queira," Eu disse e Garrett concordou comigo. "Ele vai entrar em contato quando for seguro."

"E Jasper?" Garrett perguntou.

"O que tem?" Eu perguntei.

"Você vai simplesmente correr para seus braços depois de tudo o que ele fez para você? Ele te machucou, Bella, de propósito."

"E?" Eu perguntei.

"Ele não é um bom vampiro; viver com ele não vai ser fácil, não será nem mesmo uma boa vida."

"Você não o entende," Eu disse, "ninguém entende."

"Eu acho que o conheço melhor do que você," Garrett disse com uma risada. "O conheço há duzentos e cinqüenta anos."

"Você está se gabando e eu não sei por que," Eu disse. "Você alega conhecer Jasper e mesmo assim você me questiona sobre querer ele como meu companheiro."

"Então, querida Bella, por que você não me explica essa merda."

Eu olhei para Garrett e o encarei. Eu não devia nada a ele, mas isso não me impediu de tentar me explicar.

"Foi meu décimo oitavo aniversário," Eu disse e Edward grunhiu.

Garrett estava sentado no chão, Edward na sua frente, deitado contra ele. Eu encarei Edward e ele calou a boca. Era minha história para contar, não dele.

"Era meu aniversário e eu me cortei com o papel de presente. Jasper me atacou, ele queria me matar. Eu podia ver nos olhos dele. Mas então ele se acalmou e nossos olhares se encontraram, realmente se encontraram e eu não sei se foi por causa de seu poder ou o que, mas eu conseguia dizer exatamente o que ele estava sentindo. Estava perdido, triste, frustrado e arrependido. Naquele momento ele não queria me matar, mas sabia que precisava, então ele continuou lutando."

"Ah, Bella," Garrett disse, "ele viu que você era sua companheira, por isso ele hesitou."

"Garrett, cala a porra da boca e me escuta," Eu lhe disse. Ele não sabia quando manter aquela boca fechada. "Não era o magnetismo de um companheiro porque isso aconteceu depois. Jasper não queria me matar, eu podia ver isso, mas ele ia fazê-lo de qualquer maneira, ainda que ninguém entendesse, mas eu entendo. Não compreendia naquela época, eu era somente uma humana, mas essa foi umas das minhas memórias humanas que eu mantive, então sabia que era importante e me prometi descobrir o motivo."

"Depois que me tornei uma vampira eu comecei a pesquisar. Eu lembrava das cicatrizes de Jasper e esse foi meu ponto de partida. Eu sabia que elas eram diferentes já que os Cullen's não tinham nenhumas, e você só as conseguia por causa de mordidas. Não demorou muito para que eu descobrisse sobre as guerras e eu aprendi tudo o que pude sobre o assunto. Como elas funcionavam? Como os vampiros eram criados? Tudo isso, e as peças começaram a se encaixar. Primeiramente eu as comparei as guerras humanas porque era com essas que eu estava acostumada. Todos que lutavam na guerra passavam por algo similar ao que vitimas de abuso passam, escuridão total e completa."

"Eles sempre dizem que você é quem está ao seu redor, quem quer que seja. Positividade te levanta e negatividade te derruba. Jasper esteve nas guerras por um século e meio. Ele estava constantemente cercado pelo mal. Do momento em que acordou ele foi submerso em sentimentos de desespero, sede, raiva, vingança, todos negativos e isso nunca parou. Todos os meses novos vampiros era criados e velhos eram mortos. Era um ciclo vicioso que ele nunca seria capaz de escapar."

"Anos de tormento, anos de emoções destrutivas, tudo acrescentando a pilha. É como eu disse, você se cerca de negatividade e é isso o que você se torna. Jasper não tinha nenhuma chance e até hoje ele luta com isso. Ele consegue uma emoção positiva ou pensamento e sua mente se revolta, ataca a si mesmo até que só resta negatividade. Isso não permite a bondade porque não está acostumado, não acha que a merece. Eu já vi Jasper lutando contra isso; quando ele não quis matar a eu-humana, em um único segundo logo depois que ele percebeu que eu era sua companheira, e mais uma vez, não muito tempo atrás quando eu revelei meus verdadeiros sentimentos para ele. Ele tentou aceitá-los, mas mentalmente e emocionalmente não conseguia, não era possível."

"Você não entende, não vê?" Eu perguntei para Garrett. "Não importa o que é, o que ele faça, não é culpa de Jasper. A culpada é aquela vaca da Maria. Ela o manipulou, o transformou, ela o forçou a lutar por ela, usou seu poder, usou ele, ela o fez transformar todos aqueles humanos, o fez matá-los quando eles já não eram úteis. Eu tenho certeza que ela o obrigou a fazer mais coisas, mas eu acho que consegui explicar meu ponto de vista."

"Isso é tudo ótimo," Garrett disse, "mas você está ignorando um ponto gigantesco. Peter passou por exatamente as mesmas coisas que Jasper e com seu poder também e Peter não chega nem perto de ser fodido como Jasper."

"Esse é o seu argumento?" Eu perguntei. "É completamente inválido."

"Por que?"

"Porque Jasper protegeu Peter de tudo," Eu respondi. "Eu vi a dedicação de Peter a Jasper de perto e a única maneira disso ter acontecido seria se Jasper tivesse feito tudo em seu poder para não permitir que a escuridão afetasse Peter. Isso mostra que ele se importa com Peter, então ele pode aprender a se dedicar a sua companheira também. Eu sei que ele pode e é por isso que não vou desistir. Jasper me merece. Ele não tinha alguém para olhar por ele da forma como ele cuidou de Peter, então é meu trabalho fazê-lo. Sei que sua mente está fodida, mas eu não ligo. Eu o amo, ele é meu companheiro e não importa o que ele fez, para mim ou qualquer outro, eu não posso culpá-lo totalmente. São as circunstancias. Se eu tivesse sido criada nas guerras e não com os Cullen's eu estaria morta porque eu jamais conseguiria lidar com tudo isso, mas Jasper o fez e ele ainda está lutando. Ele é mais forte do que todos nós e ele merecer o amor. Me chame de maluca, diga que estou sob sua influencia, eu não ligo, só o que me importa é a minha opinião e eu acho que ele vale a pena."

Eu olhei para Garrett e ele tinha sua boca fechada firmemente. Edward esta sorrindo para mim orgulhoso, brincando com os dedos de Garrett conforme ele me olhava.

"Eu não sei qual é o seu problema com ele," Eu disse para Garrett, "mas você precisa decidir em qual lado você está, o seu próprio, ou o meu e de Jasper."

Eu esperava que ele fizesse a escolha certa, mas eu sabia o quão egoísta Garrett podia ser.

"Do seu Bella, é claro," Ele disse, sorrindo para mim. "Eu nunca pensei nas coisas por esse ângulo. Toda a escuridão que Jasper enfrentou, tudo o que ele foi obrigado a fazer, como ele protegeu não só a Peter, mas a mim também... Você está certa. Ele não merecia isso. Ele ainda está fodido, mas uma vez que você é forjado na escuridão é isso o que você se torna... Não é a toa que ele é o Bringer of Darkness, é porque ele resistiu, eu consigo entender agora."

Eu olhei para Garrett. Gostei que ele estivesse começando a compreender Jasper. Ele ainda estava sendo um idiota sobre o assunto, mas isso fazia parte dele. Eu não sei como Edward suportaria essa quantidade de merda pela eternidade, mas isso não era meu problema. Eu só estava contente que ele estava ao meu lado e não contra mim.

* * *

**N/T: **Garrett e Ed são fofos juntos! E se você comentar eles vão passar um tempo ai do seu lado, o que acha?


	21. Chapter 21

**N/T:** Eu estou de volta traduzindo essa fanfic maravilhosa que foi escrita pela incrível DodgerHolden!

Como eu disse essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original vocês podem encontrar nesse link: s/11053610/1/Bringer-of-Darkness

Quem vai responder os reviews de vocês com muito amor e carinho serei eu! Mas caso alguém queira que a própria escritora responda o review é só especificar isso no comentário que eu vou fazer isso chegar na mão dela e depois de volta pra vocês!

**N/A:** Obrigada por comentarem.

**Par:**DARKSPER/BADASS-BELLA

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Nós finalmente tivemos um momento de descanso e o que eu quero dizer com isso é que Peter e Jane finalmente pararam de foder como loucos eu estava grato por que eu sabia que eles precisavam ficar mais próximos para entender um ao outro melhor mas, isso não significava que eu queria assistir essa porra vinte e quatro horas por dia.

Eu os observei deitados no chão, nos braços um do outro, felicidade, contentamento e amor em torno deles. Presenciar isso era algo de outro mundo. Eles estavam ficando cada vez mais conectados a cada momento que passavam juntos. Eu não estive em volta de muitos casais vampiros. No exercito, Maria me avisou uma vez ou outra como eles não eram permitidos já que eles enfraqueciam não só o exercito, mas os próprios companheiros. E geralmente se um fosse machucado ou morto então o outro saía em um alvoroço até que se matavam. Eu nunca quis isso para Peter assim como não queria para mim mesmo.

As emoções de Peter se modificaram para se acomodar melhor as de Jane e vice e versa. Eu não pude deixar de me perguntar se isso aconteceria entre Bella e eu. Ele a faria mais forte? Ela o faria mais fraco? Eu não tinha certeza e não sei se gostaria de descobrir. Não quero que ela seja a causa da minha derrota ou que eu seja a dela. Parecia que a decisão mais inteligente era deixar as coisas como estavam. Eu não queria imaginar um mundo sem ela, mas então meus olhos caíram em Peter e Jane e uma fagulha de esperança surgiu em mim e eu pensei que talvez as coisas dessem certo no final.

Meu cérebro começou a lutar com ele mesmo. Mostrando-me todas as razões pelas quais nós nunca daríamos certo, me lembrando dos casais de companheiros que eu separei e matei porque Maria não os queria no exercito. Isso tudo era novidade para mim. Ver Peter com Jane... Eles são o único casal de companheiros que eu passei um tempo junto. Havia os Cullen's, Emmett e Rose, Carlisle e Esme, mas seus vínculos não chegavam nem perto do de Peter e Jane. E eu não prestava muita atenção neles durante meu tempo em Forks; Não pensei que precisava. Eu via isso como a fraqueza deles. Emmett era muito dependente de Rose, e Esme de Carlisle. Era enjoativo. Eu duvidava que qualquer um deles sabia como viver sozinhos e eu nunca quis isso para mim ou Bella. Eu estava contente em ser um exercito de um homem só... _Estava_.

Houve um momento, quando eu conheci Jane e percebi que ela era de Peter que eu quis lhe dar para ele, mas eu resisti. Jane ainda estava lidando com a morte de seu irmão e eu estava certo de que Peter tinha a mesma idéia que eu sobre companheiros, porque nós fomos criados no mesmo ambiente. Eu também fui egoísta, querendo ter certeza de que Jane era boa o suficiente, forte o suficiente para Peter antes de entregá-la a ele. Eu testei seu poder e ela constantemente. Ela não sabia, mas eu precisava ter certeza que ela era digna de Peter. Ele era o meu garoto, ainda é.

Eu sempre tomei conta dele. Eu lutei por ele também. Maria queria que eu o matasse quando ele atingiu a marca de um ano, mas eu a convenci do contrário e eu ainda me pergunto se essa foi a decisão certa. Talvez teria sido mais fácil se ele tivesse sido morto, então ele não teria sido submetido a tudo que veio depois disso. Eu tentei protegê-lo. Nunca permiti que ele matasse os recém-criados, nunca o autorizei a transformar os humanos. Eu o enviei a varias missões idiotas quando eu sabia que nós estaríamos enfrentando um oponente formidável. Eu inclusive o mandava para longe quando sentia a luxuria de Maria. Eu não queria que ela conseguisse colocar suas garras nele. Que ela o manipulasse, o abusasse. Eu tomei o impacto de tudo.

Eu olhei para Peter e sua expressão era de puro êxtase. Ele não havia falado ou ao menos olhado para mim por dias. Todo seu foco estava em sua companheira e suas necessidades. Minha mente parou em Bella novamente. Eu sabia que ela era forte. Se os Volturi a enviavam atrás de vampiros como eu então ela tinha que ser capaz de se virar, mas eu ainda a via como a humana fraca que ela já foi. Eu tentei descobrir por que e eu cheguei a dois motivos; um, essa foi a ultima vez que eu me permiti a vê-la, e dois, essa era quem ela era quando eu formei o vinculo de companheiros com ela. Ela era tão pequena e frágil na minha mente, fraca. Eu estava certo de que a quebraria, que iria danificá-la fisicamente e mentalmente. Mas o que eu havia negado a nós dois nesse meio tempo? Talvez nós pudéssemos ser tão felizes quanto Peter e Jane, _talvez_.

Mas ainda que eu conseguisse chegar até ela... Eu não era um bom vampiro e ela precisava saber disso. Seria boba de me aceitar como companheiro. Eu a machuquei. Eu matei sua namorada Makka, mas tive tato nessa situação. Bella não se importava com ela, não mais. Ela até se sentiu um pouco aliviada quando eu acabei com a vida de Makka. Eu sabia que Bella jamais admitiria isso em voz alta ou até mesmo para si própria, ela era altruísta de mais para isso, mas eu a senti. Fiz um favor a ela. Ela se colocou em uma situação que seria praticamente impossível de sair. Tudo bem, Makka perdeu sua vida, mas era uma vampira e todos nós estamos enganando a morte. Nossas vidas acabaram no momento em que nossos corações pararam de bater. Tendo dito isso, eu não estava prestes a desperdiçar minha segunda vida.

Peter finalmente olhou para mim e eu pude sentir sua gratidão. Eu o enviei um pouco de orgulho de volta. Ele sempre gostou de sentir meu orgulho. Peter foi minha melhor criação, a única luz em minha vida. Eu lutei muito para que ele não ficasse submerso nas trevas em que eu estava. Ele ria, sorria, brincava por ai. Ele não era quebrado. Obvio que ele tinha dias e memórias ruins, mas não era consumido por elas como eu era.

Peter estava em conflito e eu o observei mais atentamente. Havia um pouco de saudade, arrependimento, tristeza. Eu me perguntei se ele sentia falta de Bella. Já que Bella era minha companheira, meu menino se sentiria conectado a ele do mesmo jeito que eu. Não queria forçar Peter a ficar aqui, assim como não queria forçá-lo para longe de Bella. Eu me levantei.

"Eu estou indo caçar," Eu disse e Jane olhou em minha direção. "Eu ainda não sei onde estou indo e o que vou fazer, mas eu devo ficar fora por ao menos um dia."

Peter assentiu e saí sem olhar para trás. Eu estava deixando as coisas mais fáceis para ele. Ele poderia fazer uma escolha sem minha influencia. Eu me perguntei se ele voltaria para Bella, talvez ele apenas entrasse em contato, talvez ele não me deixasse. Eu sabia que dificilmente isso aconteceria e estava orgulhoso de mim mesmo. Ainda que não tenha dito em voz alta Peter saberia que ele tinha uma escolha. Eu não estava comandando ele, o ordenando. Essa era uma decisão que ele teria que tomar sozinho e eu decidi que independente do que ele escolha, eu não guardaria rancor contra ele e o que quer que aconteça agora eu lidaria com a situação da melhor maneira possível.

* * *

** N/T: **Ahhhh, ta acabando! Eu vou chorar junto com o Jasper! Mas se eu receber alguns reviews eu ficaria muito feliz!


	22. Chapter 22

**N/T: **Muito obrigada a todos os que comentam! Vocês fazem o meu dia!

Eu estou de volta traduzindo essa fanfic maravilhosa que foi escrita pela incrível DodgerHolden!

Como eu disse essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original vocês podem encontrar nesse link: s/11053610/1/Bringer-of-Darkness

Quem vai responder os reviews de vocês com muito amor e carinho serei eu! Mas caso alguém queira que a própria escritora responda o review é só especificar isso no comentário que eu vou fazer isso chegar na mão dela e depois de volta pra vocês!

**N/A:** Obrigada por comentarem.

**Par:**DARKSPER/BADASS-BELLA

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Eu não entendo por que nós não estamos fazendo nada," Garrett disse. "Nós deveríamos estar fazendo alguma coisa."

Não me espanta que Garrett irritava Jasper tanto assim. Será que ele calava a boca?

"Nós estamos esperando Peter," Eu disse pela centésima vez.

"E se ele não entrar em contato?" Garrett perguntou.

"Ele prometeu," Eu disse.

"E se ele estiver morto?" Garrett perguntou em seguida.

"Jasper não o matou."

"É claro que não, mas isso não significa que mais ninguém o fez."

Eu me virei de costas para Garrett e andei para longe deles. Não tinha mais paciência para ele. Quase odiei o fato de ter que aturá-lo pelo resto da eternidade... Já havia dias desde que Peter se foi e Garrett aproveitou esse tempo para contar para mim e Edward sua história. Como ele esteve na guerra civil americana sob o comando de Jasper e como o rastreou até as Guerras do Sul e lutou com Jasper novamente. Eles se conheciam durante toda a existência de Jasper, então eu sabia que não conseguiria deixá-lo de lado. Eu esperava que ele subisse no meu conceito, mas até agora nada. Se ele não fosse o companheiro de Edward eu já o teria expulsado há muito tempo.

Eu senti alguém se aproximando rápido, mas eu não conseguia ouvir nada. Lembrava-me de quando usava o meu escudo. Eu esperava que fosse Peter com meu poder e não algum vampiro desconhecido. Ele saiu das árvores com Jane ao seu lado. Mas que merda está acontecendo agora? Ele não desativou seu escudo, mas o estendeu para que me incluísse.

"Mas que merda está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei.

"Essa é Jane Volturi," Peter disse e eu quis dar uma na cara dele. "A encontrei com Jasper, então eu a peguei e corri."

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando ele mencionou Jane com Jasper, com certeza ele não faria isso.

"Bella, não escute esse idiota," Jane disse. "Nós somos companheiros, ele é meu companheiro... Você pode acreditar?"

"Não," Eu fui honesta.

"Ouch, Bella, isso machuca," Peter disse, segurando seu peito. "Por que você não consegue imaginar essa gracinha como minha companheira? Nós somos perfeitos um para o outro."

Eu olhei para eles, realmente olhei para eles, e comecei a comparar o que eu sabia sobre ambos e concordei que eles combinavam.

"Foi por isso que você demorou tanto?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim... Não," Ele disse olhando para Jane sem que ela percebesse. Parece que ele quer falar em privado.

"Por que nós estamos com Bella agora e não com Ness?" Jane perguntou e eu franzi meu rosto, que é Ness?

"Porque Bella é minha amiga," Peter disse, "e prometi algo a ela e eu não volto atrás na minha palavra. Vá achar Edward e Garrett, eles estão por aqui em algum lugar e eu vou terminar isso com Bella, então nós poderemos ir aonde quisermos."

"Até de volta para Ness?" Ela perguntou.

"Para onde você quiser minha querida," Peter disse.

Eles deram um beijo apaixonado e precisei olhar para outro lugar. No momento em que Jane saiu do escudo de Peter eu estava em cima dele.

"Mas que merda está acontecendo?" Eu lhe perguntei. "Por que você demorou tanto para entrar em contato?"

"Jasper estava com saudades de mim, realmente com saudades," Peter disse, "então eu precisava ficar e deixá-lo saber que eu estava ao seu lado. Eu me conectei com Jane e as coisas começaram a mudar, ele começou a mudar, então eu fiquei mais um pouco. Nos ver juntos, ver que não nos destruímos, estava começando a convencer Jasper que estar com sua companheira não é o fim dos mundos."

"Isso é bom," Eu disse. "Por que você não ficou lá o ajudando a entender mais sobre isso?"

"Ele me deu uma escolha, Bella, ele ou você e eu escolhi você."

"Você está louco?" Eu perguntei. "Essa é a pior coisa que você podia ter feito."

"Bella, você me conhece, eu não sou idiota. Essa era a decisão que precisava ser feita. Jasper está tentando mudar como ele pensa sobre você, mas não vai funcionar cem por cento. Ele passou um século fugindo e se convencendo que não precisava disso. Não há nenhuma chance dele vir atrás de você, nós temos que ir até ele, mas ele precisa de mais tempo."

"Por que ele precisa de mais tempo?" Eu perguntei.

"Se nós formos agora ele vai ter uma recaída e fugir," Peter disse, mas eu acho que ele não estava dando a Jasper nenhum crédito.

"Ok, tudo bem," Eu aceitei. "O que fazemos agora?"

"Agora nós nos sentamos e bolamos um plano."

"Ok," Eu aceitei. "Volte para os outros, Garrett está me irritando, então eu estou clareando minha mente."

Peter deu uma risada e me deixou, levando seu escudo com ele. Eu me mantive de olho nele até ter certeza que ele estava com os outros antes de me cobrir com meu escudo. Eu não me importava com o que Peter estava falando, eu conhecia meu companheiro melhor do que qualquer um e ele não precisava de mais tempo. Tudo que isso faria era lhe dar tempo para se convencer de que ele não precisava de mim. Não, eu precisava achá-lo e fazê-lo aceitar que somos companheiros. O que quer que custe.

Eu me certifiquei que estava totalmente coberta com meu escudo e parti para o Oregon, sem olhar para trás. Demoraria um pouco para eles perceberem que eu tinha sumido, se tudo desse certo me daria tempo o suficiente. Estava indo ver meu companheiro e eu não desistiria sem uma luta. De um jeito ou de outro isso acabaria.

* * *

**N/T: **Epaaaa! Bellinha finalmente pegou o touro pelas bolas! Tomara que dê certo porque nós só temos mais uns poucos capítulos e ela precisa resolver as coisas logo! E eu já sei qual vai ser a próxima fic a ser traduzida! Mas por enquanto é surpresa! Muahahahaha! Sou malvada mesmo!


	23. Chapter 23

**N/T: **Penúltimo capitulo galerinha! Muito obrigada a todos os que comentaram!

Eu estou de volta traduzindo essa fanfic maravilhosa que foi escrita pela incrível DodgerHolden!

Como eu disse essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original vocês podem encontrar nesse link: s/11053610/1/Bringer-of-Darkness

Quem vai responder os reviews de vocês com muito amor e carinho serei eu! Mas caso alguém queira que a própria escritora responda o review é só especificar isso no comentário que eu vou fazer isso chegar na mão dela e depois de volta pra vocês!

**N/A:** Obrigada por comentarem.

**Par:**DARKSPER/BADASS-BELLA

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Eu encontrei Jasper. Estava prestes a alcançá-lo usando meu escudo. Ele estava andando para trás e para frente, claramente lutando consigo mesmo. Eu não perdi mais tempo. Precisava deixá-lo saber que estava aqui. Estendi meu escudo e o envolvi em seu corpo, mantendo sua cabeça livre. Ele estava de costas para mim, tentando se libertar, mas isso nunca funcionaria. Meu escudo era sólido. Eu andei ao seu redor e parei na sua frente.

"Jasper," Eu disse friamente, "nos encontramos novamente."

Olhou-me e suas narinas se expandiram, ele estava começando a se desesperar. Estava lutando. Eu sabia que ele não iria simplesmente olhar para mim e aceitar que eu era sua companheira. Nunca seria tão simples. Eu o encarei, ele estava lutando para se soltar.

"Me solte Bella," Ele rosnou para mim.

"Por que?" Eu perguntei.

"Não me provoque," Ele disse. "Me solte ou eu não vou ter outra escolha senão usar meu poder em você."

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

"Pode vir," Eu disse.

Mantive minha posição e um segundo mais tarde pude sentir seu poder. Eu consegui bloqueá-lo a principio, mas ele manteve um fluxo constante e me atingiu com a maior quantidade de dor que já senti.

Eu caí de joelhos e meu escudo foi comigo. Jasper andou em minha direção, estalando seu pescoço. Ele não retirou a dor. Eu consegui me manter em silencio, choramingando de vez em quando. Parou acima de mim e me olhou com uma expressão de dor. Ele olhou para trás e seu poder vacilou. Parecia que não gostava de me ver sentindo dor porque a emoção desapareceu imediatamente e foi substituída por luxuria. O que ele pretendia agora? Eu ainda estava me mexendo no chão, mas por uma razão completamente diferente dessa vez. Isso não era justo.

Eu aceitei a luxuria e comecei a absorvê-la para que conseguisse pensar claramente e no momento em que minha mente se recuperou eu estendi meu escudo e mandei Jasper voando para longe de mim. Ele caiu a um quilometro de distância e eu consegui sentir seu descontentamento daqui. Soltou um rosnado e eu sorri. Levantei rapidamente. Ele andou de volta para mim e não parecia nem um pouco feliz.

"Vamos resolver isso de um vez," Ele disse. "Sem poderes."

Eu o olhei de cima a baixo. Sabia que essa seria uma luta que eu perderia. Jasper era um guerreiro habilidoso e tinha séculos de prática. Eu não tinha quase nada, mas isso não importava, não agora. Ele ainda estava aqui, não estava correndo e era _isso _o que importava. E, talvez, apenas talvez, se eu conseguisse segurar minha onda por um pouquinho de tempo, isso o convenceria que eu era forte, e ai talvez ele começasse a acreditar nisso. Eu sabia que ele precisava ver ao vivo e a cores para acreditar. Me agachei, colocando minha mão esquerda atrás das minhas costas.

"Ok," Eu lhe disse, "sem poderes."

Eu observei sua expressão se tornar selvagem, seus olhos mais escuros do que preto. Tentei fazer o mesmo, mas não acho que era boa nisso. Eu aprendi muito quando estava pesquisando sobre Jasper e eu sabia algumas coisas, sussurros que pessoas diferentes me contaram. A primeira era que você nunca atacava primeiro. Eu mantive minha posição e Jasper fez o mesmo.

Ele ficou frustrado depois de algum tempo e começou a me rondar, eu o acompanhei. Ambos sabiam que alguém precisava fazer a primeira jogada, mas nenhum de nós queria ser quem o faria. Quando eu tive certeza que Jasper desistiria eu decidi fazer alguma coisa.

Eu me inclinei para a direita e o observei me olhando de perto. Me movi para a direita antes de rapidamente ir para a esquerda. Mantive minha mão esquerda atrás de mim, era uma tática que já havia funcionado muito bem para mim no passado e eu estava certa de que Jasper nunca tinha visto nada assim antes. Jasper não se moveu então girei e fui para a direta novamente. Eu estava a alcance de seus braços, mas ele não se moveu. Parei e o encarei.

"Você sabe," Eu cuspi as palavras, "Isso funciona melhor se você também lutar."

Ele só me observou.

"Por que você não está me atacando?" Eu lhe perguntei. "Você esta com medo de me machucar? Sua companheira?"

_Isso_ o atingiu.

"Não," Rosnou e desmoronou. Ele atacou primeiro e eu sorri enquanto pulava para fora do caminho dos seus braços. Ele parou e olhou para mim, raiva despejando para fora dele. Eu absorvi tudo e permiti que isso me completasse. Sabia que dessa vez ele faria contato e não seria bonito.

Nós começamos a nos rondar novamente e eu coloquei meu braço esquerdo atrás de mim. Jasper observou minhas ações e eu sabia que ele estava confuso, mas ignorou o que eu estava fazendo. Esse foi seu primeiro erro. Eu estendi minhas unhas em minha mão escondida e me preparei para o ataque. Pulei para frente e quando meus pés atingiram o chão eu fui para a esquerda e girei.

Jasper tentou me pegar e por pouco não conseguiu. Eu pulei novamente e deixei ele tentar de novo, isso era importante para meu plano funcionar. Ele precisava me subestimar. Eu precisava que sua mente preenchesse os buracos. Suas unhas fizeram contato com o meu braço, mas só isso. Eu me movi para esquerda e então para a direita. Abri minha retaguarda e ele mordeu a isca.

Eu podia sentir seus dedos se envolvendo em meu braço direito, agora era a minha chance. Eu girei de novo e puxei meu braço esquerdo de trás de mim. Jasper estava surpreso, eles sempre ficavam. Eu aprendi que você podia enganar seu inimigo em acreditar no que você queria. Era bem simples. Jasper estava tão acostumado a lutar contra recém-criados, a maioria deles sem alguns membros, então me ver lutando somente com um braço, bom, sua mente preencheu os buracos e agora era tarde de mais para ele se recuperar. Minhas unhas fizeram contato com o seu pescoço e eu cavei fundo, rapidamente puxando para baixo. Jasper não reclamou, mas sua face se transformou de dor. Ele me empurrou para longe dele e checou o quão profundas eram as feridas.

O momento em que ele percebeu que sua cabeça não estava prestes a cair ele correu em minha direção e eu permiti. Lutei contra ele da melhor forma possível. O devolvi todos os arranhões, e mordidas. Queria que ele soubesse que eu era forte, mas chegou um momento em que simplesmente me entreguei a ele. Meu tesão estava aumentando novamente e dessa vez não era porque Jasper estava me manipulando. Eu permiti que a luxúria me tomasse e a enviei para Jasper. Era esse o momento para que nos aceitássemos como companheiros e a única maneira disso acontecer era se nos entregássemos totalmente um ao outro. Jasper parou e olhou para mim. Sabia o que eu estava fazendo e vacilou. Precisava fazer uma escolha e eu esperava que ele fizesse a certa. Eu levantei e esperei. Era isso e eu me senti tão vulnerável. Minha esperança era que eu tivesse mostrado a ele o quão forte eu era e que isso fosse o suficiente, mas eu não era nem de perto tão forte quanto ele...

* * *

**N/T: **Ahhhhh, então é isso aí. O próximo capitulo é o ultimo e eu não sei o que vou fazer agora! Estudar e trabalhar nessa fic se tornou parte da minha rotina! Ler os comentários de vocês e vibrar a cada notificação fez os meus dias serem mais excitantes! Eu devo muito a vocês e vou ser eternamente grata a oportunidade de estar aqui fazendo o que amo! Vejo vocês no próximo capitulo!

Diga sobre a próxima fic a ser traduzida: o escritor é o incrível BetterinTexas! Juro que no próximo conto exatamente qual é e quando começará a ser postada!


	24. Chapter 24

**N/T:** Eu estou de volta traduzindo essa fanfic maravilhosa que foi escrita pela incrível DodgerHolden!

Como eu disse essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original vocês podem encontrar nesse link: s/11053610/1/Bringer-of-Darkness

Quem vai responder os reviews de vocês com muito amor e carinho serei eu! Mas caso alguém queira que a própria escritora responda o review é só especificar isso no comentário que eu vou fazer isso chegar na mão dela e depois de volta pra vocês!

**N/A:** Muito obrigada por todos os comentários. Essa história sempre teve dois possíveis finais para mim, poderia acabar em completa destruição ou aceitação... Obrigada por participarem disse comigo. Divirtam-se.

**Par:**DARKSPER/BADASS-BELLA

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Eu olhei para Bella. Ambos tínhamos nossas feridas, mordidas, arranhões, grandes rasgos, e estávamos vazando veneno, mas nenhum de nós se importava. Eu estava surpreso com a força de Bella e sua habilidade para a luta. Seu escudo é forte, mas ela também segura sua onda em uma luta corpo a corpo. Era impressionante e eu definitivamente a julguei mal. Bella parou de lutar e pude dizer que ela havia desistido. Ela aceitou que eu era o mais forte e isso me agradou profundamente.

Sua luxúria começou a aumentar e eu sorri. Era tão pura, tão inocente. Ela nunca teve um amante homem, e eu amei que se eu aceitasse sua obvia oferta eu seria o primeiro e o único porque uma vez que eu a tivesse eu jamais permitiria que alguém a tocasse intimamente. Ela parecia estar enviando sua luxúria para mim e eu dei um pequeno rosnado. Estava me testando. Eu olhei para ela. Sabia o que ela queria de mim, mas eu hesitei. Ambos evitamos isso por tanto tempo que agora parecia simples de mais apenas nos entregarmos ao nosso desejo.

Precisava fazer uma escolha. Eu sabia o que queria, mas minha mente gritava, me dizendo que eu estava cometendo um erro, que eu devia girar e correr. Estava me dizendo para matá-la... Eu fechei meus olhos. Não queria matá-la, eu queria protegê-la, sempre quis. Sentia que sempre seria assim, a duvida, o pensamento que eu estaria melhor sem ela e odiei que eu pensava assim. Odiava a forma que eu fui criado. Eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes, mas não eram e eu precisava fazer o que fosse melhor para mim no final. Minha expressão mudou e meus olhos ficaram negros. Senti a confusão de Bella e então seu medo. Ela estava certa em me temer.

"Não, Jasper," ela pediu. "Não faça isso, por favor."

Eu a observei quebrando na minha frente. Meu coração morto doeu, mas não era suficiente e não tinha certeza se algum dia seria.

"Jasper, você não ouse," ela disse com força, me encarando. "Eu não quero que você faça isso."

Eu podia sentir sua tristeza, sua devastação e desespero. Olhei para ela com meus olhos duros. Sabia que se ela fosse capaz estaria chorando agora, mas eu estava me mantendo forte. A escuridão tinha um grande domínio sobre mim e não estava me soltando, mas eu não me importava, era o que estava acostumado. Eu me sentia confortável no escuro. Bella estava na luz e com isso vinham tantas coisas que eu não conhecia. Eu estava com medo.

"Jasper, se você fizer isso então acabou para nós dois porque não vou me recuperar da sua rejeição e vou me matar. Você sabe como eu vou fazer isso?" Eu não a respondi. "Eu vou te atormentar e provocar até que você me mate porque se eu não sou forte o suficiente para merecer o seu amor então é melhor que seja o suficiente para sua escuridão. Um mundo sem você não é o que eu quero. Não consigo continuar com isso. Te dei tempo e espaço porque sabia que você precisava, mas acabou, esse é o momento. Nós podemos mudar, podemos sim. Nós não estamos presos. Eu estou de pedindo, como meu companheiro, para confiar em mim. Eu não vou te fazer promessas. Não vou te dizer que vai ficar tudo bem porque não vai. Nós vamos ter nossos pontos altos e baixos e você vai tentar me evitar, mas eu aceito isso."

"Por que?" Eu perguntei. "Como você pode não me odiar?"

"Porque eu te amo."

"Mas por que? Eu não sou um bom vampiro. Eu não posso te amar, não posso ser amado. Eu sou escuridão e isso é tudo o que consigo ser."

"Jasper, por favor, só..." Bella soltou um suspiro e eu pude dizer que ela estava perto de desistir, mas dessa vez era diferente porque ela estava perto de desistir de _mim_. A escuridão comemorou, isso era o que eu queria, mas não é o que eu quero. Eu me senti esmagado, quebrado, parecia que eu estava me afogando. Eu não queria que Bella desistisse de mim. Ela me entendia, minhas necessidades e desejos e eu seria idiota de desistir disso. Bella era muito mais do que eu merecia, mas isso não importava porque ela me queria e não havia feito nada de errado... _Ela_ me merecia.

Minha expressão mudou. Eu havia decidido. Era isso, eu provavelmente estava arruinado, mas eu não me importava.

Eu me movi em sua direção e agarrei seu pescoço. Olhei em seus olhos uma ultima vez antes de mordê-la e sugar seu veneno. Coloquei minha mão mais para baixo e abri seu jeans. Eu os retirei sem rasgá-los e então comecei a explorar, para ver se ela estava pronta. Não estava, mas não demorou muito para que eu a deixasse no ponto. Quando tive certeza que ela estava pronta para mim fisicamente e emocionalmente, eu alinhei meu pau e entrei nela. Parei quando estava totalmente dentro e me deleitei no amor e contentamento de Bella. Era maravilhoso e me perdi. Não foi até que ela arranhou sua garganta que eu lembrei onde estava e o que estava fazendo.

Eu sabia que isso ia ser rápido e sujo, então comecei a empurrar. Queria lhe dar tudo, mas me contive. Sabia que não podia mostrar tudo o que sabia a ela ainda, a assustaria. Eu sabia como usar dor e prazer juntos e sabia como fazê-lo muito bem. Mas isso viria depois, com tempo. Eu precisava que ela confiasse em mim antes e precisava confiar nela. Continuei empurrando. Bella era tão boa e eu grunhi de satisfação. Ela estava chegando cada vez mais perto. Eu não queria manipular suas emoções, nós chegaríamos a isso mais tarde também. Afinal, nós temos tempo de sobra.

Bella gozou em torno de mim e eu a segurei. Uma vez que ela tinha acabado eu gozei e ela teve mais um pequeno orgasmo. Eu fiz sexo com Maria antes, mas isso era incomparável. Parecia que eu estava compartilhando um pedaço da minha alma com alguém que eu amava, e talvez eu realmente estivesse. Eu não sabia como essas coisas funcionavam. Do que observei entre Peter e Jane eles se alimentavam um do outro, empurrando e puxando até que suas emoções se entrelaçaram perfeitamente. Perguntei-me se isso estava acontecendo entre Bella e eu, mas eu me sentia o mesmo de sempre.

Eu podia sentir as emoções de Peter chegando antão eu relutantemente me separei de Bella e ela bufou de descontentamento. Puxei seu jeans para cima e os abotoei. Ela tentou me atacar com seu tesão, mas eu o ignorei. Dividir Bella e seu corpo com o resto do meu clã não era algo que eu queria, nunca.

"Algum arrependimento?" Bella perguntou, olhando para mim.

"Não," Eu respondi e seu sorriso me tirou o fôlego.

"Bom," Ela disse.

Peter nos alcançou primeiro, acompanhado de perto por Garrett e então Jane e Edward. Estava surpreso por Edward estar aqui. Eu percebi que ele era o companheiro de Garrett quando fiquei com os Cullen's, mas não me envolvi nisso porque Garrett era um filho da puta e Edward era bom de mais para ele. Parece que isso não importou no fim das contas já que eles se encontraram de qualquer maneira. Olhei ao redor para os vampiros no meu clã e não consegui deixar de perceber que nós somos mais como uma família. Eu olhei para Bella, parecia que ela já estava me mudando, mas não me incomodava com isso.

Edward e Peter deram uma risada e eu rosnei para eles. Ótimo, duas merdas de leitores de mente, dois escudos, duas fontes de dor, dois empatas, claro que Peter era uma metade de cada um desses, mas não importava porque esse fodido era capaz de usar mais de um poder ao mesmo tempo e ele se aproveitaria disso.

"Parabéns," Peter disse, "Eu quero dizer, vocês demoraram o suficiente, mas parabéns."

"Pois é," Garrett disse, "Eu fodi Ed na primeira vez em que o vi. Era natural, instintivo, mas vocês dois foderam com tudo."

Eu olhei para Bella e senti sua irritação com Garrett, nós combinávamos nesse ponto. Eu esperava que Peter e Garrett saíssem logo daqui para passar algum tempo sozinhos com seus companheiros e não voltar por ao menos uma década.

"Huum, não tentando acabar com o clima, mas, Ness, o que vamos fazer agora?" Jane perguntou.

"Ness?" Bella perguntou confusa.

Eu olhei para Peter, ele podia explicar essa.

"Jane somente conhece Jasper como o Bringer of Darkness, bom, ela conhecia, de qualquer maneira, ela o chama de Ness porque Bringer of Darkness não é tecnicamente um nome e é grande pra caramba."

Bella ainda estava confusa.

"Darkness," Eu disse, enfatizando no _ness _e ela entendeu.

"Eu sei que agora você é Jasper, mas eu ainda posso te chamar de Ness?" Jane me perguntou. Eu olhei para ela e percebi que seus sentimentos referentes a mim, e mais especificamente seu desejo de me tocar havia desaparecido.

"Se você quiser," Eu lhe disse.

"Ok, de volta ao ponto," Jane disse. "Ness é o Bringer of Darkness e Bella estava lutando para te levar para os Volturi. Isso não vai terminar bem."

"Na verdade," Peter disse, "é bem simples. Ninguém sabe com o que o Bringer of Darkness se parece ou que ele é Jasper."

"Então," Bella disse, cortando Peter. Eu sorri para isso, minha garota definitivamente era forte e eu estava agradecido por poder ver e aceitar isso agora. "Tudo o que precisamos fazer é falar para os Volturi que eu matei o Bringer of Darkness," Bella disse, "que eu não pude evitar, e então, com um pouco de persuasão," Ela disse olhando diretamente para mim, "Jasper vai precisar fazer sua parte e não sair em mais nenhum banho de sangue."

Sem sair matando? Isso não era legal, mas um olhar para minha companheira e eu tive certeza que era um sacrifício que valeria a pena.

"E eu?" Garrett perguntou, se sentindo temeroso. "Você me capturou uma vez, Bella." Sim, ela o fez. A enviei meu orgulho. "Então os Volturi devem me querer de volta..." Garrett perdeu o rumo. "Como eu posso evitá-los quando eles sabem como eu me pareço?"

"Fácil," Edward disse. Eu senti falta do meu irmão mesmo apenas o conhecendo por um ano. Era bom tê-lo de volta ao meu lado. "Eu poso ter, acidentalmente," Edward enrolou, coçando sua nuca. "Eu quero dizer..."

"Merda," Bella disse, impacientemente, "Edward fodeu uma torta de maçã e acontece que Aro odeia tortas, eu não sei, é estranho se você quer saber, mas desde que Aro viu isso na mente de Edward ele manteve distancia. Eu suspeito que tem mais nessa história do que o que Edward me contou, mas esses são os fatos."

Eu olhei para Edward e pude dizer que com certeza tinha mais coisa nessa história. Edward estava com vergonha, mas confiante.

"Você espera que eu acredite que meu garoto vai me proteger dos três reis?" Garrett perguntou.

Eu podia admitir que isso parecia um pouco fantasioso, mas o sentimento de segurança de Edward não vacilou e isso me dizia mais do que qualquer coisa.

"Acredite no que quiser," Bella disse, "porque eu não me importo com você. Agora nos deixem em paz, nós precisamos foder mais um pouco."

Eu puxei Bella para mim e observei meu clã nos deixar em dois pares. Garrett puxou Edward para longe e ambos estavam se sentindo divertidos e nervosos. Jane puxou Peter para longe e eu consegui sentir sua malicia e ousadia. Eu não podia evitar admitir que ambos Peter e Garrett acharam suas almas gêmeas. Eu olhei para Bella e torci para que ela fosse a minha. Eu ainda estava lutando, mas agora tinha alguma esperança. Eu sabia que ela era forte, ela podia lidar com meus garotos, e Edward e Jane. Eu sabia que era astuta também, ela havia pegado Garrett e ela era um filho da puta escorregadio. Ela precisava ser minha equivalente, eu me recuso a acreditar em qualquer outra coisa.

"No que você está pensando?" Bella perguntou.

"Depois," Eu grunhi. Agora definitivamente não era hora para isso. Eu puxei seus jeans para baixo e fui para casa, soltando um suspiro de satisfação. Isso era certo.

Ela era minha e eu era dela, para sempre.

Fim

* * *

**N/T: **E então é isso! Quero agradecer a todos os que comentaram, favoritaram, seguiram, leram, criptografaram, e qualquer coisa do gênero! Vocês são os melhores e sou eternamente grata a vocês. Fazer essa tradução me deu mais certeza do que quero fazer na minha vida e ler seus comentários tão gentis me fez tão feliz que eu não posso por em palavras. Vocês me realizaram.

Quero agradecer principalmente a escritora da fic, DodgerHolden, que escreveu essa história incrível! Sem ela nada disso seria possível! Muito, muito, muito obrigada a todos vocês!

É hora de deixar um ultimo review!

Ou talvez não! Passem na nova fic que eu estou traduzindo. É uma Bella-Garrett escrita pelo BetterinTexas. É uma das minhas preferidas de todos os tempos! Quero ver vocês por lá, ok?

For God and Country: s/11211523/1/For-God-and-Country-TRADUÇÃO-PT-BR


End file.
